Viciado, Obcecado, Apaixonado
by Ana Love -089
Summary: Traído pela própria família, a vida para Edward Cullen ganhou outro significado: dane-se tudo e todos. Autodestruição. Promiscuidade. Adrenalina. De repente, tudo parecia ser mero divertimento e descaso, mas nem tudo o que parece é.
1. Chapter 1

**Viciado, Obcecado, Apaixonado****  
****Resumo:** Traído pela própria família, a vida para Edward Cullen ganhou outro significado: dane-se tudo e todos.  
Autodestruição.  
Promiscuidade.  
Adrenalina.  
De repente, tudo parecia ser mero divertimento e descaso, mas nem tudo o que parece é. Escondido algures sob a máscara de bad boy, havia um homem refém de acontecimentos do seu passado.  
Um homem perturbado.  
Transtornado.  
Com medo de enfrentar seus demônios.  
Edward não achava que pudesse ter salvação... até conhecer Isabella Swan, a mulher que começou a fazer a diferença em sua vida louca e sem sentido.

**Avisos:** linguagem imprópria/obscena, sexo, álcool, agressão

_Boa leitura!_

x

x

x

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Na manhã de meu vigésimo nono aniversário, acordei com uma ereção dura como pedra.

Deitado na minha cama, virei-me de costas e soltei um gemido atormentado. Precisava gozar. Essa necessidade rugia nas minhas bolas.

Afastei o lençol do meu corpo e peguei meu pau, fodendo-o com minha mão.

"_Porra, porra, porra."_

Um som gutural ressoou do fundo do meu peito, enquanto eu fechava os olhos.

Hoje, na manhã de meu vigésimo nono aniversário, fazia cinco dias que eu não tocava o corpo da mulher que desejava. Hoje, na manhã de meu vigésimo nono aniversário, fazia cinco dias que eu vinha fodendo com outras mulheres. E hoje, na manhã de meu vigésimo nono aniversário, eu me sentia como se não tivesse fodido ou comido três bocetas diferentes.

— Porra, sim — rosnei, movimentando minha mão com mais força, sem mais delongas, fazendo exatamente o que precisava fazer para gozar. — Deus...

Meus músculos enrijeceram, meu corpo estremeceu, e eu gozei para o chão, agradecido por conseguir não sujar o tapete persa de Nain.

Hoje, na manhã de meu vigésimo nono aniversário, ficou claro para mim que eu estava fodidamente viciado no corpo de Isabella Swan.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Eu o amava.

Na manhã que voltei para Nova Iorque, após cinco dias de ausência devido a motivos profissionais, eu tive certeza que o amava. Eu me apaixonara por Edward Cullen.

Entrei no táxi, indiquei o destino e recostei a cabeça no assento.

Durante esses cinco dias, eu não tinha recebido notícias de Edward. Nenhuma ligação, nenhuma mensagem, nenhum email, absolutamente nada. Ele nem sequer retornara minha única ligação na quinta-feira. Mas, pensando bem, Edward não me devia satisfações. Eu tinha sido boba ligando para ele.

Suspirei e peguei meu smartphone dentro da minha bolsa, pretendendo ligar para Rosie, minha melhor amiga, e avisá-la que…

_Edward Cullen chamando._

As palavras apareceram tão de súbito na tela que prendi minha respiração. Afinal, Edward ainda poderia querer saber de mim.

Respirei fundo e decidi atender.

— Isabella Swan.

Não me ocorreu outro jeito de atender sua chamada; Edward e eu nunca havíamos sido mais íntimos do que isso, emocionalmente falando.

— Preciso fodê-la, Swan — profunda e rouca, sua voz retumbou no meu ouvido, eletrizando e incendiando meu corpo em segundos. Minhas entranhas se contorceram de desejo, e eu cruzei as pernas, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Onde está?

— No aeroporto, no táxi, a caminho de casa.

E era isso. Nossa relação não passava de sexo quente e desavergonhado.

— LaGuardia?

— Sim.

Conheci Edward há cerca de um mês e dez dias, na boate de Emmett, marido de Rosie e irmão adotivo de Edward. Eu lembrava bem da data porque Edward fora o primeiro homem com quem eu transara sem que tivéssemos sequer tido um primeiro encontro de verdade.

— Vou buscá-la. Não saia daí. Não demoro mais que quinze minutos de moto.

— Mas… e minha mala? — Eu estava consentindo transar com Edward ou obedecendo a ordem para transar com ele? Bom, não importava. Eu tinha a desculpa de ter passado cinco dias sem sexo incrível e viciante.

— Deixe-me falar com o taxista.

Seu pedido me confundiu, mas entreguei o smartphone ao taxista e aguardei em silêncio, escutando enquanto o pobre homem murmurava "sim", "sim, senhor", "sim" e "sim, senhor". Então me devolveu o smartphone, parecendo desnorteado e estupefato.

— Então? — voltei a falar com Edward, vendo pela janela que o táxi recuava em marcha-ré até o mesmo local de há segundos.

— Estarei aí em quinze minutos. — E desligou, bem na minha cara.

Perplexa, baixei o smartphone e fiquei olhando a tela. E agora? Esperaria Edward dentro do táxi? Esperaria lá fora? Eu realmente não tinha entendido nada senão a parte de que ele estava vindo para cá porque queria loucamente transar comigo – ou me foder, por assim dizer.

Pigarreei.

— Ãh, desculpe, o senhor irá aguardar aqui?

— Sim, senhorita.

— Comigo?

— Sim, senhorita.

— Espero que não seja um incômodo.

— Não, senhorita.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Obviamente o taxista ainda estava afetado pelo que quer que tivesse escutado de Edward.

Comecei a tamborilar as unhas na tela do smartphone. Dentro de quinze minutos, veria Edward. Ou melhor: dentro de quinze minutos, teria sexo com Edward.

_Acalme-se. Não é nada que você já não tenha feito._

Ok, ok, ok. Resoluta, saquei meu espelho portátil da bolsa e retoquei minha maquiagem, aplicando um pouco de blush para disfarçar minhas faces pálidas. Pintei meus lábios com um batom vermelho claro, coloquei rímel e respirei fundo. poderia aguentar isso.

Meu Deus, mas o que eu estava fazendo?

A verdade era que… eu não sabia. Eu não sabia o que diabos estava fazendo.

Baixei a cabeça e desatei a rir silenciosa e histericamente. Eu só podia ter pirado.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Você se apaixonou quando não devia!_

Meus olhos umedeceram com lágrimas de desespero e histerismo. Não, eu nunca escolhi apaixonar-me por Edward Cullen, porque se eu pudesse ter escolhido, eu não estaria precisamente tendo um ataque de pânico.

_Respire. Edward não pode vê-la desse jeito. Recomponha-se, Isabella._

Fechei os olhos e refreei minhas emoções desestabilizadas, abafando-as com racionalidade e frieza. Pensei em números, em créditos, em débitos, em acréscimos, em diferimentos, em depreciações, em imparidades, e depois não precisei pensar em mais nada, pois me sentia muito mais controlada e estabilizada.

_Mesmo a tempo_, refleti, assim que ouvi o som poderoso de uma moto se aproximando.

Abri os olhos, guardei meu smartphone na bolsa e ajeitei minha blusa social branca. Quando o barulho pujante cessou, olhei para trás e vi Edward descendo da sua Yamaha azul petróleo, tirando seu capacete. Seu cabelo surgiu em uma confusão rebelde de tons acobreados e seu rosto parecia esculpido em mármore – rigoroso, perfeito e simétrico. Afetada, voltei a olhar para a frente, necessitando de tempo para me adaptar ao impacto de sua beleza animal e sexual. O efeito em mim era devastador.

Edward passou ao lado do táxi, caminhando com sua firmeza e elegância, e entregou um envelope ao taxista. Desviando meu olhar do que quer que estivesse rolando entre os dois, peguei minha bolsa, abri a porta do táxi e comecei a sair, colocando um pé protegido por uma sandália preta sobre a calçada. Nesse preciso instante, Edward apareceu e me estendeu uma mão, ajudando-me a sair do táxi. Eu quase tinha esquecido como sua pele era aveludada e como suas mãos eram fortes.

Ergui o olhar. Edward piscou – longos e espessos cílios sobre duas íris verdes lindas de morrer.

— Merda, você está de saia.

_Claro que estou de saia_, pensei. Tinha acabado de voltar de um Congresso em Chicago. Na minha mala apenas possuía roupa social, e o único par de calças estava amassado demais para ser vestido.

— Sim, eu estou de saia — reafirmei, ironizando o óbvio.

Como um raio-X, seu olhar averiguador continuou examinando meu corpo.

— Jesus, olhe o salto dessas sandálias…

Quase revirei os olhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Cullen, até parece que você nunca me viu de salto alto. — Virei meu rosto para o lado, afastando uma mecha que esvoaçava no vento, e de repente percebi que o táxi havia ido embora. — Minha mala… Que ordens você deu ao taxista?

— Não se preocupe. Sua mala está a caminho do meu apartamento. Depois você a pega lá.

Minha mala no apartamento de Edward? Havia algo errado nisso… Pois claro que havia: eu nunca estivera no apartamento de Edward.

E tudo isso por causa de uma transa?

— Para onde vamos? — perguntei, tentando entender a mente desse homem.

— Vamos para onde eu — seu braço serpentou na minha cintura, abraçando-me, enquanto Edward avançava um passo até mim e curvava sua cabeça na altura do meu rosto — possa fodê-la — sussurrou no meu ouvido, numa promessa de sexo nu e cru.

Sua mão desceu um pouco mais, bem devagar, e firmou-se na parte inferior da minha coluna, puxando-me contra seu corpo duro e musculoso. Ah sim, Edward Cullen era rijo da cabeça aos pés – até seu traseiro era durinho.

Segurando seu olhar malicioso, pousei as mãos em seus quadris. Eu poderia continuar seu jogo sensual, mas minha sanidade exigia que eu travasse suas investidas; afinal, estávamos em plena praça pública.

Recuei um passo e esbocei um sorriso de predadora. Não, eu não era nem um pouco inocente. Eu sabia muito bem o que rolava na cabeça de Edward quando o assunto era sexo.

— Então está esperando o quê? Que a gente arda no inferno?

Um brilho fugaz atravessou seu olhar.

— Estou pensando como você vai montar minha moto com essa maldita saia. Venha. — Virou-se de encontro à moto, pegou o capacete extra e me ajudou a colocá-lo, ajustando-o na minha cabeça. Meu penteado foi para o ralo.

Edward enfiou seu capacete, subiu na moto e ligou o motor. Nesse instante, percebi que muitos olhares haviam paralisado em mim, mas não me importei nem um pouco com isso. Puxando minha saia uns bons centímetros para cima, passei minha perna para o outro lado e montei atrás de Edward. Minha saia deslizou para trás até que consegui encaixar-me no seu corpo, envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços.

Isso era gostoso.

De repente, peguei Edward observando minha coxa direita, e me senti malditamente sexy. A renda de minhas meias de liga espreitava um pouco sob minha saia. Não consegui reprimir um sorriso perverso, imaginando como Edward deveria estar se sentindo nesse preciso instante.

Ele recolheu o pedal e arrancou.

Uau, que sensação surreal! Isso era fantástico!

Sorri e firmei meu abraço enquanto Edward impunha mais velocidade. Nossa, ainda bem que estávamos às portas do verão, pois, caso contrário, eu poderia estar congelando.

A brisa acariciou minhas pernas e brincou com meu cabelo, balançando-o nas minhas costas. Eu quase tinha esquecido Edward, até que o rumo de meus pensamentos sofreu um desvio repentino quando percebi que estávamos indo na direção oposta de Manhattan.

Pisquei, confusa. Sequer poderia perguntar-lhe para onde íamos devido ao capacete e ao barulho do motor.

Tive de me contentar com meus pensamentos solitários.

Poucos instantes depois, paramos em frente às docas de Bay Flushing.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — perguntei, tirando o capacete e descendo da moto, ajeitando minha saia com a mão livre.

Edward pegou meu capacete e o prendeu na moto.

— Eu disse-lhe. Preciso foder você. — Virou-se e me encarou. — E vou fazê-lo agora mesmo, no meu iate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Rompendo o silêncio que pairava entre mim e Edward, meu smartphone começou a tocar.

_Mas que ótimo sentido de oportunidade_.

Abrandei meus passos e saquei o smartphone da minha bolsa, checando no visor quem seria. Imediatamente, pisquei, surpreendida pelo nome que li na tela.

Não, definitivamente, essa não era uma ligação qualquer, refleti.

Atendendo a chamada, percebi, pelo canto do olho, que Edward ficou terrivelmente irritado. Nossa, qual o problema? Cinco dias sem sexo o deixava mal-humorado? Tudo bem que até poderia ter sido um gesto inoportuno de minha parte, mas não era como se eu estivesse disposta a esquecer que eu tinha vida própria. Além disso, estava curiosa demais acerca dessa ligação de Alice Cullen.

Afastei-me para ter um pouco de privacidade, recuando alguns passos no píer, enquanto Edward entrava num iate belíssimo, sofisticado, de linhas modernas, e desaparecia na parte de trás.

— Isabella Swan.

Eu tinha um caso sério com ligações de qualquer membro (exceto Rosie) da família Cullen – nunca conseguia atender suas chamadas com um simples e simpático "alô".

_Talvez porque não merecem sua simpatia_, pensei amargamente.

— Bella. — Isso foi uma surpresa. _Bella._ — Sei que não somos propriamente as melhores amigas, e que fique claro que continuo desconfiando de suas intenções, mas…

Alice era irmã de Edward – aquele tipo de irmã mais velha bem protetora. Por algum motivo, ela me achava uma ameaça para Edward – ou para o dinheiro dele. Talvez, na verdade, fossem as duas coisas.

— Tudo bem, Alice. Pode falar.

Agora eu estava intrigada. Alice não era mulher de rodeios.

Ouvi um grande suspiro.

— Eu vi sua chamada na quinta-feira. — Pausa. — Aquela chamada que Edward não atendeu porque ele estava comendo uma garota no escritório da boate de Emmett.

O ar sumiu de meus pulmões abruptamente.

_O quê? _

Tonta, olhei sobre meu ombro na direção do iate. Teria escutado direito? Seria isso uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Ou teria Alice realmente me ligado apenas para tirar sarro da minha cara?

Apertei meu smartphone com força, até meus dedos doerem, sentindo meu cérebro bloqueado, incapaz de formar um pensamento, uma ideia, uma palavra.

— Eu apenas queria que você soubesse disso, Isabella.

_Isabella._

A ligação caiu e eu fiquei ali, petrificada, sem entender absolutamente nada senão a parte de que Edward _comera_ outra mulher enquanto eu estivera ausente a trabalho.

Deus, eu não conseguia acreditar. Sim, eu sabia que não possuíamos nenhum compromisso. Sim, eu sabia que tudo era apenas sexo. Mas e daí? Isso não o impedia de respeitar uma mulher. _Impedia?_ Quem ele pensava que eu era? Uma vadia que tinha sexo com o cara que fodia com todas? Não, obrigada.

Mas, ironicamente, aqui estava a prova de que eu me apaixonara por um canalha egocêntrico.

~x~~x~

Encontrei Edward apoiado na balaustrada, contemplando o horizonte de Bay Flushing, a brisa brincando com seus cabelos, despenteando-os impossivelmente mais.

Baixei o olhar e observei seu corpo em silêncio absoluto.

Seus ombros eram largos, poderosos; suas costas estavam tensas, com os músculos salientes; seus braços… esses braços de ex-nadador profissional… estendiam-se à frente dele, rijos e compridos. Quando voltei a baixar meu olhar, fitando seu traseiro e suas longas pernas envolvidas por uma calça _jeans _bemcara, decidi usar e abusar desse corpo magnífico sem dó nem piedade. Agora e aqui, iria montá-lo e fodê-lo sem me importar com seu prazer. Em outras palavras, eu esperava perder meus sentidos e acalmar essa raiva tempestuosa que se agitava dentro de mim.

Ferozmente determinada, com um vazio no meu peito, deixei minha bolsa cair no chão com um baque seco e avancei antes que Edward tivesse sequer hipótese de olhar para trás. Prendi meus braços na sua cintura, colei meu corpo no dele, corri minhas unhas no seu peito, desci minhas mãos e rocei o botão da sua calça. Abri-o, assim como o zíper, e deslizei minha mão adentro, pegando seu pênis e acariciando-o nos meus dedos. Com a outra mão, comecei a masturbar-me por baixo da minha saia, fincando meus dentes no músculo do seu ombro.

— Cristo, Isabella — sua voz enrouqueceu no meu nome, satisfazendo-me perversamente.

— Foda-me, Edward. — Soltei-o, recuando um passo, e, quando ele começou a virar-se, tirei minha calcinha, deslizando-a sensualmente pelas minhas pernas. — _Cullen_ — acrescentei, arrastando cada mísera e maldita sílaba.

Não me movi, e nem ele.

Um segundo para antecipar o prazer insano, corpo contra corpo, olhos nos olhos, orgulho contra orgulho. Sexo nu e cru.

Segundos para colocar um preservativo.

Segundos para a pele suar de fome e tesão.

E segundos para montá-lo.

— Porra, sim. — Edward esmagou seus dedos nos meus quadris, investindo em mim com força, ávido, ganancioso, e angustiado sob esse prazer arrebatador. Eu realmente desejava não me importar com seu prazer, mas me vi obrigada a prestar-lhe alguma atenção, precisando cronometrar meu orgasmo com o dele.

— Não goze — impus, autoritária.

Edward abriu os olhos, fitando-me profunda e perigosamente. Sua expressão de angústia endureceu, tornando-se compenetrada, concentrada.

Senti um suor quente escorrer nas minhas costas.

Ele me firmou, elevando-me sobre seus quadris, e me penetrou com um movimento duro e controlado. Recuou e arremeteu. Recuou e arremeteu. Olhos nos olhos. Orgulho contra orgulho.

Apoiei minhas mãos no seu peito e comecei a montá-lo, movendo-me contra suas estocadas rigorosas. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, furiosamente – olhos verdes em êxtase.

Afundei minhas unhas na sua pele, por cima de sua camiseta, com força suficiente para machucar e deixar minha marca. A ausência de gemidos era extrema, gritante, incomparável com nossas respirações pesadas, ofegantes e ruidosas. Nesse momento, eu percebi que poderia fodê-lo sem dó nem piedade, mas Edward nunca baixaria a guarda, pois isso era sexo e apenas sexo.

Inesperadamente, lágrimas arderam em meus olhos, queimando-me por dentro.

_Eu estava em desvantagem. _

Fechei os olhos, desejando terminar isso o mais rápido possível, para que pudesse ir para casa – a minha casa – e me afogar num banho relaxante.

Quando Edward gozou, voltei a abrir os olhos e fitei seu rosto, sentindo algo rasgando-me por dentro. Acabou, pensei.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra, levantei-me e vesti minhas calcinhas.

— Merda, você não gozou — Edward parecia incomodado, até mesmo embaraçado; não conseguira se controlar, paciência. Por um lado, eu estava grata, pois apesar de meu corpo poder estar gritando por um orgasmo, eu não queria gozar para ele; eu queria ir embora, para bem longe de Edward Cullen. — Me deixe…

— Não.

Choque e confusão – sentimentos palpáveis no ar – detiveram seus movimentos por um breve momento. Então seguiu-se um silêncio ensurdecedor, apenas interrompido pelos sussurros da brisa da baía.

Ajeitei minha blusa por dentro da minha saia, meus dedos subitamente gelados. O som de um zíper sendo fechado estalou nos meus ouvidos, antes de os passos de Edward se tornarem distantes enquanto ele se afastava, talvez com o intuito de jogar o preservativo no lixo.

Aproveitei o momento a sós e soltei minha respiração, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Agora aguente o tranco._

Peguei minha bolsa e saí do iate, atravessando o píer. Alguns minutos depois, peguei um táxi, indo embora sem me importar com uma despedida.

Relaxando contra o assento, fechei os olhos, e, quase no mesmo instante, meu smartphone começou a tocar.

Era Edward.

Ignorei a chamada e guardei de novo o smartphone na minha bolsa.

Cruzando os braços, comecei a planear meu dia: um banho, uma soneca, um pouco de chocolate ou um pote de sorvete de chocolate. Oh, sim, isso mesmo…

Quando o taxista me deixou em Soundview – um bairro localizado no Condado de Bronx –, em frente ao prédio onde eu morava, minha subconsciência estava querendo me dizer algo.

A mala!

_Droga, droga, droga._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Acelerei com um rugido, sem me preocupar com regras ou limites, furando esse trânsito idiota dos condutores lentinhos pra caralho, enquanto buzinas soavam e ressoavam, indignadas com minhas ultrapassagens perigosas.

Eu estava irritado até aos ossos.

Atingi 170km/hora, correndo sobre o asfalto da I-495 em direção ao Túnel Queens-Midtown, antes de ter de abrandar consideravelmente devido a aproximação da praça de pedágio.

Que merda significaria a atitude de Swan?

_No dia do meu fodido aniversário, _pensei, esboçando um esgar sarcá belo presente. Obrigado, ironia do destino. E obrigado, Isabella Swan.

_Cadela do caralho_.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Saboreando meu almoço – um pote de delicioso sorvete de chocolate Ben & Jerry's –, defronte à janela da sala do meu apartamento, contemplei Manhattan à distância, no vasto horizonte de arranha-céus. Olhei, olhei, e não pensei, absorta na paisagem urbana. A tática sempre surtia efeito – quando eu contemplava essa cidade tão, tão grande, meus problemas se tornavam diminutos e insignificantes.

Devorei mais uma colherada de sorvete e suspirei de prazer.

Esse poderia não ser o melhor apartamento do mundo, mas era o meu apartamento, minha casa, meu cantinho, e eu adorava cada pedaço seu, desde o banheiro do tamanho de uma despensa até a essa magnífica janela solitária da sala.

Através do reflexo no vidro, mirei meu sofá de canto marrom felpudo, as almofadas convidativas, o cobertor macio e cheiroso cuidadosamente dobrado. Esse era meu outro cantinho predileto, onde eu passava parte das minhas noites, cochilando, lendo, vendo TV, ou simplesmente sentada, pensando ou não. No entanto, eu não seria hipócrita a ponto de não admitir que sonhava com um apartamento mais sofisticado. Sonhar, eu até sonhava, mas querer, eu já não sabia se queria – talvez eu cogitasse melhor sobre o assunto se possuísse maior capacidade financeira. Por enquanto, eu estava relativamente satisfeita com o nível de qualidade da minha vida.

Virei-me quando meu smartphone tocou.

Sem largar o pote de sorvete, peguei-o da mesa de centro e atendi depois de verificar que era Rosie.

— Oi, Rosie.

— Oi, querida, já voltou?

— Sim, hoje de manhã.

— Está livre?

De repente, lembrei da minha mala. Eu tinha que pegá-la ainda hoje, e realmente não sabia como a situação correria…

Um gosto amargo corroeu o doce sabor do sorvete na minha boca. Eu não desejava ver Edward outra vez, sobretudo depois de o abandonar no iate. Esse era um confronto para o qual eu não estava com a mínima disposição.

— Eu não sei exatamente. Estou um pouco cansada, e ainda tenho que resolver uns assuntos.

— Oh… Tudo bem. — Rosie pareceu hesitar um pouco, como se tivesse pegado algo nas entrelinhas, e nesse momento eu me perguntei se ela não saberia sobre Edward e sua escapada sexual (partindo do princípio que fora somente uma escapada, porque eu própria começava a ter minhas dúvidas acerca disso). — Você está bem?

— Sim, eu estou — menti, recusando-me a admitir que não estava bem por causa de um homem, de um maldito cafajeste.

Abanei a cabeça, dispersando meus pensamentos sobre Edward, e me concentrei no aqui e no agora. Havia algo dando voltas na minha cabeça… A pergunta que não quer calar:

— Rosie, você esteve na boate do Emmett na quinta?

— Na boate? Não. Por que pergunta?

Suspirei, sentindo-me mais leve, embora também uma egoísta estúpida por ter desconfiado da lealdade da minha melhor amiga.

— Depois eu lhe conto.

— Você sempre diz isso!

Uma gargalhada escapou do meu peito quando captei o desespero nas palavras da minha amiga.

— Rosie, eu adoro você. — Sorri comigo mesma, quase sem me dar conta, sentindo-me um pouco mais bem-disposta. Não havia nada como uma boa amizade.

— Isabella Swan, eu sabia que você tinha um coração. Pegamos um cineminha mais logo?

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Ainda estava pensando em Swan quando entrei no meu apartamento, seguido pela minha irmã Alice, que acabara de chegar e me esperava no lobby.

— Onde você andou, Edward? Já almoçou? — Alice perseguia todos meus passos, batendo esses sapatos assassinos como se estivesse furando o chão com pregos. — Você ignorou minhas chamadas a manhã inteira!

— Caralho, Alice, pare com suas perguntas merdosas — explodi, sem paciência para aturá-la. — Estou cansado das suas merdas doentias.

Atravessei a sala de estar até o bar e me servi de um copo de uísque.

— Uísque! — ela guinchou, atormentando meus tímpanos. — Uísque, Edward! Você já almoçou ao menos?

Fitei minha irmã, desafiando-a silenciosamente, e traguei um gole sem desviar meu olhar.

— Cai fora, Alice. — Girei sobre meus calcanhares e caminhei até as janelas, observando as copas das árvores do Central Park.

— Onde está a senhora Darcy? — ela perguntou, após breve momento, suavizando seu tom de voz.

— De folga.

— Vou preparar algo quente para você comer — acabou por dizer, depois de outro momento de silêncio.

Traguei mais um gole e encolhi meus ombros, evitando outra discussão. A sensação ardente na minha garganta era o bastante. Não havia motivo para me irritar novamente e sentir como se meus ossos estivessem sendo triturados.

Nadar. Eu precisava nadar. Todos os músculos do meu corpo gritavam por uma piscina.

Pousei o copo no bar e me dirigi ao quarto de vestir, pegando meu equipamento de natação. Sempre havia uma mochila pronta.

— Estou indo nadar — avisei minha irmã, na cozinha. — Volto dentro de quinze minutos.

— Edward…

Eu a ignorei, afastando-me e saindo de casa. Dessa vez, ela não me seguiu. Não tinha motivo para o fazer.

Poucos minutos depois, mergulhei na piscina interior de 75 pés do prédio. Na quinta braçada, meu iPhone tocou. Voltei atrás e o peguei da toalha.

— Cullen — atendi, flutuando na borda da piscina.

— Preciso da minha mala — a voz de Swan, suave e feminina, acariciou minhas bolas, e depois mordeu com dentes bem afiados.

Desconfortável com o rumo de meu pensamento, movi-me, olhando para trás, para a loiraça que acabara de entrar na piscina, nadando de costas e, sem dúvida, exibindo-se.

— Por favor também se usa — ironizei, detendo meu olhar nos seios da loira bronzeada. Ela tinha um biquíni mesmo? — Meu motorista irá buscá-la. Esteja pronta.

— Você não pode simplesmente enviar minha mala com Marcus?

_Marcus._ Como eu desprezava a intimidade com que Swan pronunciava o nome do meu motorista.

— Não.

Desliguei e, em seguida, liguei para Marcus, ordenando que fosse buscá-la. Depois de lhe fornecer o endereço, atirei meu iPhone de novo na toalha e voltei a nadar.

Não demorou muito, e a loira estava de quatro chupando meu pau. Fechei os olhos e puxei um punhado do seu cabelo com força, enrolando na minha mão, fodendo sua boca enquanto imaginava Swan aqui, de joelhos, bem aos meus pés.

— Mais forte — grunhi, perdido na minha fantasia. — Chupe com força. Tudo.

Quando gozei, a vadia engoliu meu sêmen e lambeu seus lábios, fitando-me com olhos brilhantes e em expectativa.

— Acabou a farra, gata.

Puxei minha sunga para cima e saí do banheiro, indo direto para debaixo de um chuveiro. Lá, permaneci durante uma eternidade, deixando a água quente lavar meu corpo e eliminar qualquer resquício do cheiro da loira na minha pele.

Deus, há quanto tempo isso durava? Eu e Swan?

Foda-se.

Tempo demais, com certeza, tanto que eu não estava apenas viciado… Não… Eu estava ficando obcecado com essa mulher. Nem mesmo depois de trepar com ela no meu iate eu me sentira saciado. Pelo contrário, eu desejara outra rodada, mas isso antes de ser largado no meio do oceano.

Nada satisfeito com a lembrança, saí do chuveiro e me vesti, subindo para meu apartamento. No elevador, deparei com a loira que chupou meu pau há minutos. Bem, nada acontecia por acaso.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Eu deveria ter imaginado que Edward Cullen morava num prédio de luxo.

O número 15 do Central Park West, no entanto, não era apenas um prédio; era uma torre ostentosa, luxuosa e incrível.

Atravessamos um portão automático e entramos num pátio ladeado por árvores elegantes, uma espécie de saguão. Quando o motorista parou em frente às portas de vidro, desci do BMW antes que ele tivesse tempo de dar a volta ao carro para me abrir a porta e endireitei minhas costas. Embora apreciasse algum cavalheirismo, nesse momento eu não estava com paciência para ser tratada como uma flor delicada.

— Está tudo bem, Marcus — o tranquilizei, incapaz de chamá-lo de senhor ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Por debaixo daquele terno caro e daqueles óculos escuros, encontrava-se um homem incrivelmente belo, na casa dos trinta. Movia-se com a agilidade de uma pantera negra, mas era um gentleman com as mulheres.

— Senhoria Swan, não poderei acompanhá-la, mas informe na recepção que Edward Cullen a aguarda.

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Eu deixei minha irmã atender quando a campainha soou e permaneci sentado no sofá ao lado da loira que se chamava Jessica.

Ou Jennifer.

— Você está esperando alguém? — a vadia me perguntou, cruzando suas pernas num apelo sexual.

— Minha contabilista pessoal — brinquei, sorvendo um gole de água gelada e acariciando sua coxa macia. Mantive minha mão por lá enquanto passos e vozes baixas se aproximavam.

— Edward — minha irmã me chamou a atenção secamente, quando estacou no batente, mas eu não estava nem um pouco distraído.

Ergui meu olhar e comi Swan viva. Meu pau latejou ao vê-la no meu espaço. Fantasias de comê-la contra o batente e ouvir seus gritos por todo meu apartamento infestaram minha mente. Ela semicerrou seus olhos e fitou a loira, bem como minha mão na coxa dela.

— Minha mala — quase murmurou, suavemente, fatalmente. — Agora.

_Ah, Swan, eu poderia foder você agora, também._

Lentamente.

Até implorar.

Sorri e me ergui, movendo-me com preguiça. Pousei o copo no bar e me afastei na direção do quarto de vestir, esperando que Swan me seguisse até lá com meu silêncio deliberado.

Ela o fez, e meu pau endureceu.

Preparei-me e a agarrei por trás quando ela atravessou a porta, empurrando-a contra a parede e esmagando seu corpo com o meu. Seu cheiro invadiu minhas narinas e me fez silvar entre os dentes. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, lutando inutilmente. Suas nádegas roçaram meu pau e eu perdi a paciência.

Enrolei seu cabelo na minha mão e puxei suavemente, sentindo-me incapaz de machucar a bonequinha de porcelana, inclinando sua cabeça de modo que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Seus lábios se entreabriram num ofego, vermelhos e carnudos. Subi meu olhar, observando seus traços atentamente, e consegui ver medo nos seus olhos.

Um medo camuflado pela raiva.

— Você acha que pode brincar comigo, Swan? — sussurrei bem junto do seu rosto. — Ainda está para nascer o dia em que alguém brinca comigo. A não ser que… — escorreguei minha mão debaixo da sua blusa, subindo até seus seios, e estimulei um mamilo — você peça permissão.

Seu corpo ficou mole contra a parede e eu senti vontade de rasgar seu sutiã e fazê-la gozar com meus dedos apertando seus mamilos.

— Não sei como você faz isso, mas você não sai da porra minha cabeça.

Ataquei sua boca e enfiei minha língua dentro, degustando seu gosto úmido. Acariciei sua língua e gemi.

Puta merda. Eu estava beijando Swan.

Meu fodido autocontrole voltou bem a tempo de eu interromper o beijo, retirando meus lábios dos dela com brusquidão. Puta merda. Recuei para longe e recuperei do choque rapidamente.

Swan se virou, desnorteada, mexendo no cabelo.

— Sua boca está manchada — desdenhei, desconsiderando o que acabara de acontecer. — O banheiro é ali. Limpe essa merda.

Seus olhos faiscaram com fúria. Swan estendeu um braço, pretendendo me desferir um tapa, mas meus reflexos foram mais rápidos. Agarrei seu pulso e imobilizei seu braço.

— Não me provoque, Swan. Eu poderia estapear sua linda bunda até você desmaiar.

— Me solte — vociferou, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, sem conseguir dissimular suas lágrimas. — Me solte, seu canalha!

Eu a soltei depois de a olhar uma última vez.

— Sua mala está no quarto de hóspedes. Porta ao fundo do corredor.

Afastou-se, irada. Quando saí do quarto de vestir, Swan já estava arrastando sua mala pelo corredor afora.

— Bella, você está bem? — Minha irmã apareceu de repente, fitando Swan de um jeito estranho.

— Fodam-se vocês todos! — Saiu e bateu a porta com força.

— O que foi isso, Edward?

— Edward…?

Puta merda.

Passei minhas mãos pelo cabelo, exasperado.

— Vocês duas, fora. — Abri a porta e esperei.

Para minha surpresa, minha irmã foi a primeira a sair. Franzi a testa.

— E você, é surda? Fora, caralho!

— Cafajeste! — A loira passou por mim, libertando um rastro de perfume enjoativo. — Isso não vai ficar assim!

Bati a porta, dando vazão à cólera que sentia.

_Canalha._

_Sim, Swan, eu sou um filho da puta de um canalha. E agora, querida?_

Irritado comigo mesmo, rumei até a cozinha e paralisei, perplexo, fitando o prato solitário colocado no balcão, os talheres cintilantes, o copo de cristal, a garrafa de vinho, a travessa com macarrão e o pequeno presente ao lado.

Puta merda.

Eu era o pior irmão do mundo.

Trôpego, caminhei até o balcão e peguei a caixinha. Havia um bilhete enroscado no embrulho.

_Feliz aniversário, maninho._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Uma suave melodia de pequenos sinos ecoava na minha cabeça.

_Tlim, tlim. _

O silêncio se estendeu no tempo e eu estava quase suspirando com satisfação quando a tímida melodia retornou.

_Tlim, tlim._

Que coisa. Meus olhos se abriram como se tivessem vida própria e, de repente, dei comigo observando o criado-mudo do meu quarto.

_Tlim, tlim._

Oh, a campainha… Era a campainha tocando.

Ainda sonolenta e sem conseguir pensar direito, sentei na beirada da cama e comecei a calçar meus chinelos. Quem seria a essa hora? Na verdade, que horas seriam? E hoje era domingo, ou sábado?

Desejando poder cair de novo na cama, olhei o relógio digital, onde indicava dez horas e sete minutos da manhã. Bom, não era propriamente muito cedo.

_Tlim, tlim._

Suspirei, levantando-me. Alguns passos, e meu olhar foi atraído para minha mala aberta, a tristeza se apoderando de mim a uma velocidade alucinante ao me lembrar de Edward. Poderia ser ele ali, agora, embora eu duvidasse que ele fosse tão gentil com a campainha.

Saí do meu quarto e atravessei o corredor até a porta de entrada. Quando olhei através do olho mágico, quase tive um treco.

Recuei um passo e abri a porta de rompante.

— Pai! — eu teria gritado, se minha voz não tivesse sumido de tanta emoção.

Quando Charlie Swan sorriu para mim, o nó na minha garganta cresceu, tornando-se insuportável. Eu me joguei nos seus braços abertos e o apertei com força.

— Pai…

— Surpresa, querida — seu tom de voz não denotava emoções frágeis como as minhas, vibrando firmemente, fortalecendo-me.

Nós ficamos nos abraçando durante algum tempo. Então eu o soltei e o puxei para dentro, eufórica com sua visita inesperada.

— Você já tomou o café da manhã? Como você chegou? Seu carro está lá embaixo? Você veio de avião? Como você passou pelo porteiro? Você está igual!

— Caramba, que interrogatório. — Sorrindo, meu pai despiu sua jaqueta e pousou-a numa cadeira, enquanto observava com curiosidade a pequena cozinha. Ele nunca estivera aqui, desde que eu me estabelecera em Nova Iorque, há quase três anos. — Cheguei hoje de manhã e estou instalado num hotel. Ficarei durante três dias.

— Num hotel? Por quê? Não! Você poderia ficar aqui. Nossa, três dias? — Eu estava me sentindo igual da última vez que o vi, quando eu tinha vinte e um anos e concluíra meus estudos na área da Contabilidade. Depois de conseguir meu diploma, viajara para Nova Iorque e começara a trabalhar na AAS – Accounting and Assurance Services_._ Manhattan era hipnotizante e de cortar a respiração, mas eu sentia falta das minhas origens. Forks sempre seria a minha terrinha natal. — Aceita um cafezinho?

— E você ainda pergunta, meu anjo?

Eu ri, como não ria há algum tempo.

_Meu pai está aqui comigo._

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Acordei com a pior ressaca da minha vida.

— Deus…

Oscilei cama afora, desabando no chão, e me levantei segurando-me no criado-mudo. O abajur dançou e caiu no chão em mil fodidos cacos.

Merda do caralho.

Murmúrios soaram na minha cama. Olhei sob pálpebras pesadas e vi duas morenas estiradas entre meus lençóis. Eu estava tão fodido que quase poderia pensar que estava morrendo.

Uma cabeça de longos cabelos castanhos ergueu-se da nuvem de travesseiros.

— Volte pra cama, gostoso.

Eu estava realmente tentado a isso, se minha cama estivesse vazia.

Fitei o chão, observando os cacos. Por que eu estava agindo como se ainda estive podre de bêbado?

Uma sombra rápida moveu-se em minha visão periférica, e, de repente, o quarto explodiu em claridade.

— Foda-se…

— Vamos, vistam-se! — Vi minha irmã arrancar os lençóis para trás e bater em duas bundas bem redondas. Bizarro. — Você é maior de idade, querida? Eu espero que sim. Levantem-se! Já! — Ela bateu palmas e dirigiu-se até mim. — Idiota! — Minha irmã parecia louca para bater também na minha bunda. Aliás, eu estava nu? Ops.

— Cuidado com os cacos…

— Eu não sou cega.

— Então decerto você está me vendo nu… — Eu ri, mas me calei quando fui arrastado pelo braço. Minha irmã me empurrou para debaixo do chuveiro e abriu a água. — Puta merda, Alice, tá fria…

Agora foi ela quem riu, sua gargalhada desvanecendo-se quando me deixou sozinho.

Gemi com a dor de cabeça e fechei os olhos, encostando a testa na parede.

_Bella._

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Entrei no banheiro sorrindo. Meu pai saíra há alguns minutos, depois de receber um telefonema importante. Mesmo de férias, ele não conseguia largar o trabalho. Eu apostaria tudo que ele trouxera seu laptop.

Sorri de novo e abanei a cabeça. Antes de ele se ir, havíamos combinado almoçar juntos e passar a tarde passeando na Quinta Avenida e no Central Park. Eu estava ansiosa por poder passar o domingo sem ter de pensar em Edward. Fora a minha promessa. Hoje, eu não pensaria nele.

Acabei de tomar banho rapidamente e enrolei uma toalha no meu corpo, saindo do banheiro. Sentia uma súbita necessidade de ligar a Rosie e pedir-lhe desculpa por ter desmarcado o cineminha ontem a noite. Ela me encheria de perguntas, na certa, mas eu desviaria sua atenção contando a novidade de que meu pai estava em Nova Iorque.

Entrei no meu quarto e peguei meu smartphone.

Cinco minutos depois, eu desliguei, rindo. Rosie estava histérica com Emmett, que aparecera bêbado em casa ontem a noite, e obrigara-o a dormir no sofá, mesmo que a cama deles fosse do tamanho do meu quarto. No entanto, eu não a censurava. Vida de casado não deveria ser pera doce, nem um pouco fácil – tanto que meus próprios pais tinham se divorciado após dois anos de casamento e nunca mais experimentaram casar.

Suspirei e comecei a vestir-me. Hoje meu dia seria diferente. Bastava de pensamentos melancólicos. Saquei do roupeiro uma calça branca e uma blusa sem ombros folgada, peguei umas sandálias rasteirinhas e procurei uma lingerie confortável na gaveta. Perfeito.

~x~~x~

_Perfeito_, repeti, pronta e cheirosa, diante do espelho.

Atirei a chave do carro na minha bolsa de tiracolo e saí de casa. Vozes ecoavam no térreo. Parecia que o porteiro estava discutindo com alguém. Entrei no elevador e desci. Segundos depois, eu tive o segundo choque do dia quando reconheci a segunda voz.

— Eu já disse que sou um amigo e quero fazer-lhe uma surpresa!

_Jake._

— Jacob! — o nome saiu da minha boca sem que eu pudesse me controlar.

Meu ex-namorado desviou o olhar bruscamente e me fitou. Nossa, como ele estava… diferente… e… bonito.

— Bella… Uau… Nossa… Você…

Eu ri e caminhei lentamente na sua direção. Ficamos nos olhando um bom tempo, antes de seus braços me rodearem com força. Eu correspondi e fechei os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro. Ele continuava cheirando a… Jacob.

Quente.

Protetor.

Carinhoso.

Oh, e como eu precisava disso. Apertei seu corpo com força.

— Bella — ele sussurrou, rouco, e por um momento achei que fosse me beijar, mas apenas encostou sua testa na minha.

_Beije-me, Jake, beije-me!_

Mas Jacob não me beijou, e talvez fosse melhor assim, pois eu estava carente e, pelo visto, com pensamentos malucos.

— Que surpresa foi essa? — perguntei, soltando-o e olhando-o de cima a baixo. Ainda usava calça jeans rasgada e tênis, mas seu corpo estava… maior, como um viciado em musculação.

O porteiro pigarreou, interrompendo nosso momento. Nós saímos do prédio e caminhamos até onde meu carro estava estacionado.

— Você está me dizendo que você e meu pai decidiram isso sozinhos? — ecoei, chocada, quando Jacob me contou que os dois tinham vindo juntos para Nova Iorque. — Mas também já não era sem tempo!

Ele riu e deu um tapinha no meu braço. Entramos no carro e batemos as portas ao mesmo tempo.

— Estou louco de fome. Vamos encontrar com seu pai logo.

— Vamos! — Liguei o carro e coloquei o cinto de segurança, saindo do estacionamento.

As próximas horas seriam as mais felizes que alguma vez tive nesses últimos dois anos e nove meses. No entanto, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não lembrei de Edward nessas últimas horas.

Eu continuava amando o maior cafajeste do planeta.

— E namorado? — Jacob perguntou, quando meu pai já tinha ido embora para o quarto de hotel (novamente, por causa do trabalho).

Sentamos num banco, sob a sombra das árvores do Central Park.

— Estou solteira. Manhattan não me deixa namorar — brinquei.

Jacob soltou uma risada e aproximou-se mais de mim, deslizando no banco. Seu braço passou por trás das minhas costas e seus dedos brincaram com um cacho do meu cabelo.

— Você é bonita, inteligente, sensível… Como Manhattan não deixa uma pessoa como você namorar, Bella?

Eu queria dizer: porque ainda não me apaixonei, mas nem isso agora eu tinha em minha defesa.

— Porque os homens não prestam.

— Hey! — Jacob reclamou, dando um encontrão no meu corpo. — Cuidado, eu posso mostrar a você o quanto um homem pode ser _prestável_, querida.

Sua insinuação nada inocente me roubou um sorriso.

— Você sabe, Jake, você sempre foi muito afoito na cama. — E eu me lembrei, sem querer, do sexo intenso e destruidor com Edward.

— Hey! Não me obrigue a arrastá-la para meu quarto de hotel!

Soltei uma risadinha pelo nariz.

— Não precisa ter vergonha do passado, Jake — comentei, em tom de brincadeira — afinal, tenho certeza que você mudou em relação a isso.

— Não sinto vergonha de ter namorado uma garota linda e especial.

Sorri, a brisa balançando meus cabelos.

— Sabe, dentro de uma semana, estarei de férias. Quem sabe eu visite Forks. Sinto saudade do clima rural de lá… — A ideia, de repente, me agradou muito. — Vai ser agradável.

Por que eu não lembrei disso antes?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Passei grande parte da tarde de domingo olhando para a pequena bicicleta que minha irmã me ofereceu de presente de aniversário.

Sentado atrás da escrivaninha do escritório, deslizei o polegar pelos lábios num gesto de distração enquanto fitava uma e outra vez o objeto colorido. Vermelho, com as rodas douradas, era totalmente fora do contexto daquilo que eu poderia gostar. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia dizer que me desagradava, pois consistia num presente da minha irmã.

_Valor sentimental_, concluí.

Alice, Alice… Sempre procurando despertar meus sentimentos há muito perdidos.

Soltando um suspiro de frustração, recostei-me na cadeira e passei os dedos pelo cabelo, sentindo necessidade de uma bebida forte quando meus pensamentos ameaçaram cruzar a linha entre o presente e o passado. Eu chegava a suar frio com a ideia de deixar meus demônios povoarem meus pensamentos, minha mente, minha alma. Tudo o que eu mais queria era fingir que tudo estava bem, e eu fazia isso do pior modo possível, pois esse era o modo mais eficaz, mais fácil, e infalível.

Girei a cadeira e observei Manhattan no seu esplendor de cores explosivas do lusco-fusco. Quando eu tinha seis anos, costumava pensar que essa era a hora mágica… Fora desse jeito que minha irmã me explicara o porquê do pôr do sol.

Apertei os lábios numa linha rígida, fechando as mãos com força. Eu deveria ter desconfiado que minha irmã jamais desistiria de mim. Eu era o seu _irmãozinho_, e Alice sabia que ela era tudo o que me restava nessa vida. Nem mesmo Emmett mais me reconhecia. Abanei a cabeça ao lembrar da bebedeira dele ontem a noite.

_Você continua sendo o meu irmão, e eu não vou permitir que meu irmão pegue um porre sozinho no dia de seu aniversário._

Rangi os dentes. Eu não merecia a bondade dos meus irmãos. Eu não merecia ser ajudado. Eu não era digno disso. Não mais.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Não conseguia acreditar que estava me arrumando para sair num domingo à noite. Basicamente, amanhã só teria de acordar cedo para ir trabalhar. Basicamente, isso não era nada demais… Oh, nada demais mesmo...

Ainda indecisa, peguei meu smartphone de cima da minha cama e digitei uma mensagem para Jacob. _Por que não passamos a noite em minha casa vendo um filme?_, perguntei via Facebook.

_Porque quero ver você de mini saia,_ ele me respondeu, em menos de dez segundos, com um smile sapeca. _Espere um minuto. Acabei de tomar banho e estou nu._

Soltei uma risada e abanei a cabeça, inconformada com sua indiscrição propositada. Se Jacob brincava tanto assim comigo…

_Ligue a webcam, agora_, escrevi, em jeito de brincadeira, embora estivesse bem séria ao enviar a mensagem.

_Isabella Provocadora…_

_Eu?_

_Precisa de legenda?_

_Como se legenda isso?_

_Eu vou lhe dizer como…_

Mordeu a isca, pensei. Mas logo me senti horrível por estar desafiando Jacob, ciente de que estava agindo com más intenções ao colocar nas mãos dele uma espécie de carta branca. No fundo, no fundo – sem enrolações ou meias verdades –, eu fazia isso porque sabia das implicações e das consequências. Não dava para evitar o frio calculismo; não importava se eu me sentia ou não péssima sobre Jacob. Nesse momento, cegava-me minha sede de vingança contra Edward.

Decidida, vesti a saia mais curta que tinha no roupeiro, combinando com um top justo nos seios, que ficava folgado e transparente dali para baixo e com um decote maluco nas costas. Diante do espelho, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, deixando meu pescoço exposto; pintei os olhos de preto e prateado, esfumaçando a sombra nos cantos, e coloquei um batom vermelho claro. Por fim, apliquei um hidratante nos pés e nas pernas e calcei as sandálias com as quais Edward parecia pirar.

Voltei a me olhar novamente no espelho. Faltava algo no meu pescoço. Talvez um colar, ou então uns brincos compridos nas orelhas.

Optei pelos brincos, que pareciam bem mais fatais e menos românticos do que um colar. Eu queria arrasar. Eu queria que Edward sentisse na pele o mesmo que eu senti: que ele não significava nada para mim.

Quando peguei minha jaqueta de couro e minha bolsa, rezei para que Edward fosse na boate de Emmett essa noite e saí de casa, correndo até o táxi para evitar o frio o máximo possível.

Dentro do táxi, já rumando em direção a Manhattan, esfreguei minhas pernas e comecei a cantar baixinho, balançando meus ombros para esquentar e treinar alguns movimentos sensuais. Não consegui ficar quieta durante todo o caminho até o hotel onde Jacob estava instalado, tamanha minha ansiedade. Um pouco de álcool nesse momento caía bem.

O táxi parou na entrada iluminada do hotel e eu acenei para Jacob, que já me aguardava.

— Já sabe qual boate vamos? — ele me perguntou, entrando no lugar ao meu lado. Vestia uma calça jeans rasgada (para variar), uma camiseta azul marinho e jaqueta de couro.

E cheirava muito bem.

— Já. — O táxi retomou a marcha, saindo do caminho privado do hotel. — Vamos na boate do marido da minha amiga Rosie.

E de repente isso me lembrou que, se Edward tivesse conta no Facebook, seria simplesmente indispensável colocar uma foto minha e de Jacob dizendo aonde íamos exatamente nesse instante. Infelizmente, a única conta que Edward tinha no Facebook consistia numa página relacionada com sua antiga profissão de nadador profissional.

— Caralho, quê qu'é isso que você tem vestido? — Jacob exclamou, seu tom de voz claramente influenciado por genuíno espanto.

Arrisquei um rápido olhar de esguelha e tive um vislumbre de seus olhos arregalados e seu queixo caído. Não aguentei e comecei a rir da sua expressão absurdamente hilária.

— Isabella Provocadora… — ele murmurou, arrastando as últimas sílabas. — Sua pele é linda. Você ficou perfeita demais, caralho.

Perguntei-me se Jacob estava se referindo ao "aqui e agora", ou comparando meu desenvolvimento como mulher nos últimos três anos. Talvez, até, fossem as duas coisas, afinal tal comentário efusivo não seria possível sem ambos os fatos.

— Sou areia demais para a sua caminhonete? — provoquei, continuando o jogo que tinha começado mais cedo.

— O quê? Eu estou tentando não pular pra cima de você e assustá-la!

Voltei a rir.

— Oi? Tenho vinte e quatro anos.

Mas por dentro refleti que fora justamente desse jeito que Edward me conquistara. Ele assaltara meu coração, tomara meu corpo, invadira minha alma. Roubara tudo de mim. Rapidamente. Intensamente. Quebrando-me.

— Bella, depois não diga que não avisei você.

Não respondi e pedi ao taxista para colocar a música mais alto, dançando e cantando. Eu não permitiria que meus últimos pensamentos me abalassem.

— Você tem noção, eu estou começando a sentir-me desconfortável aqui nesse banco.

Ri de um jeito safado e perverso. Essa noite eu seria uma garota má. Mesmo que Edward não aparecesse na boate, eu aproveitaria meu momento de diversão. Talvez Emmett acabasse comentando algo com Edward mais tarde. No entanto, eu esperava que o destino jogasse a meu favor – nada como Edward saber por si mesmo e ver com seus próprios olhos.

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Era uma da manhã e a boate do meu irmão estava uma loucura.

Caminhando por entre o mar de corpos dançando e esfregando-se, dirigi-me até o bar e encostei um quadril contra o balcão, esperando que meu irmão me visse. Ele estava atendendo duas loiras gostosas. Ele adorava loiras, mas, sobretudo, amava sua loira, Roselie.

— Hey, Edward. — Meu irmão aproximou-se e apertamos as mãos. — E aí? O mesmo de sempre? Consegue beber depois do porre de ontem? Eu só consigo pensar que vou vomitar cada vez que encho um copo.

Claro que sim, pensei com um leve tom de ironia. Emmett estava longe de ser um consumidor frequente de álcool.

— Já não me sinto tão bêbado. — Encolhi os ombros. Incomodava-me bem mais as batidas altas da música e as luzes rotativas na boate. — De qualquer forma, só quero um Olive Martini.

Com três movimentos eficientes, meu irmão preparou a bebida em míseros segundos, serviu-me e depois me olhou de um jeito estranho.

— Veio sozinho?

A pergunta não me agradou. Sorvi um gole e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Venho sempre sozinho, você sabe.

Pegando uma Coca-Cola, meu irmão deu a volta ao balcão e ficou ao meu lado, bebendo de modo casual.

Olhei em frente e refleti sobre o que estaria ele temendo para não me dizer imediatamente.

— Você já a viu?

Eu começava a não gostar nada disso.

— Vi quem?

— Tanya.

Minha ex-noiva. Enrijeci ao ouvir seu nome.

— Que merda ela está fazendo aqui? — gritei, quando a música na boate atingiu um auge explosivo. Minha cabeça latejou e eu tentei ver Tanya no meio dessa multidão delirante.

— Veio com umas amigas. Acho que está de passagem por Nova Iorque.

Traguei mais um gole de minha bebida e, depois, quase esqueci o copo na minha mão quando a vi.

Isabella Swan.

De frente para mim, com os olhos fechados e os braços erguidos acima da cabeça, ela me deixou de pau tão duro que quase grunhi. Como era gostosa, meu Deus.

— O que se passa? Quem você está olhando desse jeito?

Não respondi, egoísta a ponto de não querer dividir minha atenção enquanto observava Swan dançando. O jeito que ela balançava os quadris… O jeito que ela movia as pernas... Sedutora… Puro sex-appeal… Vê-la dançando assim era um autêntico, maldito déjà vu.

Ela deu meia volta sobre si mesma, revelando um baita de um decote nas costas e aquela mini saia que não escondia mais do que sua bunda gostosa. Eu queria lamber suas pernas de baixo a cima e fodê-la até ela gritar como uma viciada em sexo, dependente do meu pau dentro da sua boceta molhada de intenso e pungente desejo.

O tesão que senti cresceu e turvou meu olhar, mas isso não me impediu de ver dois braços fortes enlaçando e atraindo seu corpo num abraço que _gritava_ "quero te foder".

Puta que pariu.

Ela era minha.

Toda minha.

Sem desviar meu olhar, engoli o que restava da minha bebida de uma só vez, sentindo que meu corpo começava a esquentar de um jeito desagradável e insuportável. O foco que impus a mim mesmo para que não me descontrolasse me fez suar.

Uma mão desceu pelas costas nuas de Swan e envolveu sua bunda com lascívia. O efeito dessa imagem em mim foi como um golpe físico. Meu peito subiu e desceu, cheio de tensão. O sangue ferveu nas minhas veias.

Caralho, eu ia quebrar a cara daquele filho da puta.

Afastei-me do balcão, prestes a partir para cima do sujeito, mas de repente Swan virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção do bar. Parou para soprar um beijo ao desgraçado e voltou a caminhar. Sua pele brilhava de suor sob a luz projetada pelos lasers holográficos. Ela estivera suada nos braços daquele filho da puta…

Meu olhar viu tudo vermelho, tão violentas foram minhas emoções.

Em apenas quatro passos, eu estava à frente de Swan, as batidas duras da música reverberando entre nossos corpos. Ela piscou uma vez, tão fodidamente linda que algo dentro de mim se agitou de um modo que me incomodou. Então, antes que ela pudesse reagir, agarrei seu braço e arrastei-a.

Entrei na primeira porta que vi – um escritório – e empurrei Swan lá para dentro, trancando a porta.

Agarrada ao seu braço, ela cambaleou para perto da escrivaninha, mantendo uma certa distância de mim.

Baixei o olhar, fitando a mancha vermelha na sua pele, e estremeci.

— Bárbaro — sibilou entre dentes, furibunda. Ah, mas se soubesse que seus olhos chispantes de raiva me fascinavam… — Filho da puta.

O contraste das suas palavras quase me divertiu. Pensar que Swan perdia as estribeiras por minha causa tinha um gostinho delicioso, proibido.

Sem dizer nada, puxei minha camiseta, despindo-a pelos braços e pela cabeça acima.

— Tire sua roupa — ordenei, lacônico, notando que Swan ficava em choque e depois pânico.

— O quê? Não!

Encolhi os ombros. Eu mesmo poderia me voluntariar para isso.

Tirei os sapatos e as meias, desapertei o cinto e abri minha calça, baixando-a junto com meus boxers. Meu pau saltou, duro, pronto para fodê-la. Chutando a roupa para um canto, avancei para Swan, cheio de tesão, raiva e possessividade, enquanto ela recuava, colidindo com a escrivaninha.

— Pare, maldito seja! — Swan estava histérica. Ainda assim, eu vi como seu olhar cobiçou meu pau. Ah, vi.

Swan tremia quando parei a um passo de respirar seu próprio ar, as faces afogueadas e a maquiagem estranhamente intacta. Lambi os lábios, pensando em diferentes formas de torturá-la, e me aproximei até não sobrar um único milímetro entre nossos corpos, roçando meu pau na sua barriga. Swan _ainda_ estava vestida, mas não era como se ela tivesse muita roupa protegendo sua nudez.

— Tem certeza que quer que eu pare? — sussurrei no seu ouvido, apoiando as mãos na escrivaninha e sentindo o calor sexual que emanava de seu corpo. — Poderia foder você em cima dessa mesa agora mesmo.

— Oh meu Deus. — Swan arfou, agarrando a beirada da mesa com força. Suas pupilas dilataram, uma reação corporal mais do que traiçoeira. Ela me desejava, mesmo que tentasse me resistir.

As paredes do escritório vibraram, ecoando as batidas cruas da música.

— Gosto desse penteado — murmurei, rouco de tanto tesão. Eu queria comê-la inteirinha. E puni-la.

Deslizei minhas mãos no seu pescoço suado, sentindo um súbito desejo insano de beijar seus lábios vermelhos e chupar sua língua molhada. Deus, isso dentro de mim… tão violento… tão ganancioso… Eu tinha de me controlar a ferro e fogo.

Reprimindo um grunhido, baixei a cabeça e lambi o suor que escorria na pele de seu pescoço, saboreando seu gosto quente e salgado.

— Seu pescoço fica livre e eu posso lambê-la e chupá-la, assim… — Percorri com a língua uma linha estratégica até seu maxilar, deixando minha mente vagar na luxúria. — Seu coração está acelerado… Posso sentir suas palpitações aqui, na sua veia jugular… — Rocei meus lábios na veia que pulsava com vida e adrenalina, tocando e circulando com a ponta da língua. — Tire sua roupa, Isabella. Tire pra mim.

A fim de poder olhar nos seus olhos, recuei um passo, mas Swan tinha-os fechado. Ela os abriu lentamente e soltou um suave gemido. Peguei sua mão trêmula e fechei-a em torno do meu pau.

— Você não quer senti-lo dentro de você? — Guiei sua mão até cobrir a cabeça do meu pau, e reprimi um gemido de prazer. Tão macia, tão delicada. — Tire a roupa, Swan, e deixe meu pau foder você.

Sua resistência se esfumou. Ela soltou meu pau e despiu sua calcinha, ofegando, louca para trepar.

— Tudo. — Massageei meu pau latejante, observando-a sob olhar semicerrado. — Quero você toda nua.

Ela gemeu e obedeceu, tirando a saia, o top e o sutiã.

— Sim… — Eu mal conseguia respirar. — Deixe as sandálias. Gosto delas. Senta na mesa.

Afastei-me para pegar um preservativo de um armário, colocando-o, sem me surpreender muito ao reparar que meus dedos tremiam. Minha vontade era curvar Swan de costas e fodê-la contra a escrivaninha até ambos gozarmos. No entanto, eu queria ouvi-la implorar, e para isso não poderia ser tão rápido.

Virei-me e caminhei até ela, ajustando-me entre suas coxas.

— Deite-se.

Segurei suas pernas quando ela obedeceu e puxei-a um pouco para mim, posicionando seu corpo na beirada da mesa. Swan lambeu os lábios, e eu a imitei, lambendo os meus enquanto dobrava seus joelhos e acariciava seus tornozelos por cima da fivela das sandálias. Meu olhar encontrou o dela e eu a penetrei, deslizando meu pau para dentro da sua boceta quente e apertada. Swan fechou os olhos e contorceu o corpo. Apertei seus mamilos e ela gemeu, agarrando os lados da mesa.

Eu gostava de observá-la enquanto a fodia.

Abri mais suas pernas e retirei meu pau, roçando a cabeça sobre seu clitóris, antes de voltar a enfiar lentamente, enterrando quase até o fim.

— Tão molhada… — Continuei a fodê-la devagar, segurando suas pernas bem abertas. — Só eu fodo você assim… aberta pra mim… — Belisquei seus mamilos e circulei-os com o polegar. Ela adorava isso.

Enlouquecida, ela arranhou a mesa e arqueou o corpo, recebendo meu pau por inteiro.

— Sim — o tesão começou a falar por mim — ordenhe meu pau.

Impulsionei os quadris para trás e para frente, saindo e entrando preguiçosamente, demorando enquanto sentia sua boceta contrair-se de cada vez que eu deslizava para fora. E ainda assim Swan não implorava, arfando e arqueando as costas. Toda gostosa, e toda minha.

Batidas fortes soaram na porta. Minha brincadeira mal tinha começado, mas já estava acabando.

Rosnei, irritado, e retirei meu pau abruptamente, puxando Swan por uma mão até seus pés pousarem no chão. Sem tempo para delicadezas, virei-a de costas, obrigando-a a deitar-se sobre a mesa, barriga e rosto contra a madeira. Separei suas pernas com um pé e comecei a fodê-la por trás, segurando seu cabelo enrolado na minha mão. A mesa moveu-se quando enfiei de novo, mais duro. Swan atirou a cabeça para trás e gritou.

— Oh, Deus… Isso… Assim…

Ninguém mais bateu na porta.

Grunhi, sentindo um tesão tão animalesco que tive medo de poder machucá-la. Fechei os olhos e meti mais e mais, firmando seu quadril com uma mão. Swan empurrou para trás, batendo suas nádegas contra minha pélvis. Algo caiu no chão e a mesa começou a dançar debaixo de seu corpo, arranhando o chão.

— Você me deixa tão duro — gemi, bem perto de começar a delirar e a fodê-la como um animal. Enfiei meu pau e rebolei os quadris, friccionando seu sexo molhado. — Porra, porra…

Eu me perdi completamente, fodendo-a com longas e duras estocadas. Soltei seu cabelo e agarrei seus quadris, procurando um ângulo favorável para meter mais rápido. Puta merda. Ela tinha de gozar.

O suor pingou de minha testa. Eu podia sentir sua boceta apertando meu pau cada vez mais. Swan gemia continuamente, soluçando, sem ar. Ela recebia todos meus movimentos com avidez, mas seus braços começaram a ficar fracos, desestabilizando a posição de seu corpo sobre a mesa.

— Segure-se, merda, não quero machucá-la. — Detive meu pau dentro dela com uma estocada forte, latejando tanto que doía, e rangi os dentes.

— N-não consigo… — Suas mãos escorregaram na mesa, deixando marcas de suor. — Não pare, Edward, não pare…

— Puta merda, você me mata. — Arquejando, retirei meu pau com um gemido doloroso e puxei Swan para o chão, sobre meu corpo.

— Monte meu pau — ordenei, áspero.

Ela me cavalgou gostoso, meio de cócoras, comendo meu pau com movimentos escorregadios e ritmados.

— Isso, dá pra mim… — Circulei seus mamilos com os polegares, sentindo como sua boceta se convulsionava com a carícia. — Vem cá, quero chupar seus mamilos…

— Edward… — Ela se inclinou, debruçando-se sobre meu rosto, enquanto eu me soerguia nos cotovelos. Minha língua avançou e brincou com um mamilo, provocando a ponta ereta. Swan também adorava isso. — Ah, nossa, eu vou gozar…

Suguei seu mamilo, chicoteando com a língua, e ela gozou com um grito rouco, arqueando o corpo para minha boca. Eu fechei os olhos e caí para trás, sentindo as contrações incessantes da sua boceta ordenhando meu pau, levando-me perto do abismo. Meus quadris moveram-se para cima com vida própria. Minhas mãos agarram suas nádegas, e eu procurei minha libertação com sofreguidão, esquecendo de tudo, menos do meu pau enfiado bem fundo no seu corpo trêmulo.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Edward gozou gemendo muito, de um modo que estava longe de ser normal. Ele raramente gemia.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela minha face enquanto eu observava seu momento de vulnerabilidade. Transar com Edward nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. Transar com ele nunca mais seria somente transar. O que acabava de acontecer servia mais do que prova disso. Vê-lo gozar era quase doloroso: de repente, ele me parecia tão ao meu alcance, e, ainda assim, eu não o tinha.

Droga. Esse deslize fora uma estupidez, mas serviria de lição – uma lição que eu teria de aprender rapidamente, pois eu não deveria pensar assim, como se fosse transar de novo com Edward. Era um erro pensar desse jeito sobre um cafajeste pelo qual estava apaixonada e me fazia sofrer. Eu tinha de tomar uma decisão, derradeiramente. Esquecê-lo, afastar-me, proteger meus sentimentos e minha sanidade. Não havia espaço para joguinhos de vingança, em especial quando o amor era uma carta que estava lá, no baralho.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei o rosto para trás, ainda com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito, rogando por alguma força oculta no meu interior, enquanto Edward estremecia dentro de mim.

Por que fui me apaixonar por esse homem?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Quando fiz menção de abrir a porta do escritório para ir embora, eu já sabia que isso seria um gesto desnecessário. A porta estava trancada e não havia uma chave na fechadura para destrancá-la.

— Quero sair — exigi, o tom de voz ríspido, mantendo-me de costas para Edward. Ele estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, passando ocasionalmente o polegar pelos lábios. Era um vício que ele tinha quando ficava pensativo. Eu não precisava olhar de novo para confirmar tudo isso. Fitar Edward já me doía por dentro, quanto mais contemplá-lo sentado _naquela_ escrivaninha. Isso seria demais para mim.

— Você está evitando olhar para mim — Edward acusou, de modo estranhamente suave. — Machuquei você?

_Sim, você me machucou_, pensei. E depois me senti ultrajada. Ele fora grosso comigo em seu apartamento, esmagara meu braço há minutos, e sua única preocupação era saber se me machucara depois de me foder até ao delírio – porque a verdade era que esse homem não se preocupava com mais nada senão foder, e foder bem.

— Quer saber se me fodeu direitinho e se não me machucou com seu pau? — cuspi, enervada, virando-me abruptamente. — Não se preocupe. Você é um ótimo, como posso dizer, _fodedor_. Mas agora quero ir embora, então abra essa maldita porta.

Mal tinha terminado de falar, e Edward praticamente pulou da cadeira, tão de repente que eu recuei um passo, assustada com sua reação brusca. Meu coração enlouqueceu dentro do meu peito. Eu recuei outro passo involuntário e senti como se Edward estivesse prestes a espezinhar meu coração, matando-me de vez.

Mas Edward apenas parou diante de mim, fitando-me com seus bonitos olhos verdes. Não sei se comecei a imaginar coisas, porém, nesse ápice de segundo, tive a sensação de ver refletido em seu olhar um tormento que eu nunca tinha visto. Apareceu tão rápido quanto desapareceu. Eu estava sem fôlego.

Continuei fitando-o, incapaz de desviar meu olhar. Sem falar nada, Edward pegou meu braço e lambeu minha pele no lugar que ele apertara com força ao arrastar-me para cá. Meu Deus, por um momento eu tinha achado que ele… Engoli seco, reprimindo as lágrimas que ardiam nos meus olhos. Por um momento, eu tinha achado que Edward iria me bater, de algum jeito me machucar fisicamente.

— Desculpe por isso — ele murmurou, quase inaudível, soltando meu braço com relutância. Porra, como ele era todo contraditório. — E a chave está no bolso da minha calça.

_Claro._

Curvando preguiçosamente os lábios, Edward sorriu. Eu contive a vontade de revirar os olhos e soltei minha respiração de modo exasperado, antes de enfiar a mão no bolso da sua calça e _arrancar_ a chave. Felizmente, acertei no bolso logo de primeira. Desviei-me para o lado, abri a porta e saí, evitando olhar para trás quando tive a sensação de que Edward mexeu nos meus cabelos ao passar por ele. Eu precisava ser forte.

Droga!

Jacob! Ele deveria estar morrendo de preocupação com meu sumiço.

A culpa pesou na minha consciência, fazendo-me sentir a pior amiga do planeta.

Apressei-me em direção à nossa mesa, mas acabei por vê-lo sentado na ponta do balcão, bem de plantão para o corredor donde surgi. Parecia… zangado.

Aproveitei o fato de que ele ainda não me tinha visto e recuperei minha postura. Eu precisava começar a dar o devido valor às minhas amizades, ou acabaria mais sozinha do que já estava. Manter uma mão de amigos não deveria ser difícil, mas, desde que conheci Edward, sempre parecia haver um motivo, uma circunstância para que eu acabasse negligenciando minhas amizades. Ainda assim, eu não podia culpar Edward. Jamais. A culpa era minha e somente minha.

Respirando fundo, retomei meus passos e contornei Jacob, sentando-me no banco vago ao seu lado. Meu casaco e minha bolsa estavam em cima do balcão, à frente de Jacob. Eu podia sentir seu olhar de falcão sobre mim, estudando-me, julgando-me.

— Desculpe, Jake — sussurrei, ciente de que a desculpa sempre devia ser algo a evitar-se. Fitando o espelho iluminado do bar, não tive certeza se Jacob me ouviu sobre a música alta. Ele ainda me olhava fixamente, quieto no banco, os braços cruzados sobre o balcão. Desviei o olhar e contemplei a mim mesma no espelho, meus brincos prateados cintilando, minha maquiagem precisando ser retocada, meu rabo de cavalo todo retorcido. — Foi mal.

— Então você sumiu para foder com um cara — Jacob afirmou, sem realmente perguntar ou duvidar do que dizia. — Você não era assim, sabe… Transar com estranhos?

A irritação me atingiu como um soco no estômago, sobretudo porque quando transei com Edward pela primeira vez, ele era, de fato, um estranho. No entanto, eu não precisava, eu não admitia ouvir juízos de valor sobre mim ou sobre minha vida.

Encarei Jacob com descrença.

— Como você tem tanta certeza disso? — Irritada até o fundo do poço, virei-me e acenei para Emmett, o marido da minha melhor amiga Rosie, e pedi-lhe uma margarita. — Até parece que você nunca transou com uma estranha.

— Bem, por acaso, não. — Ele abanou a cabeça, abrindo e fechando as mãos. Esse era um gesto que eu conhecia de quem estava ansioso para descarregar sua raiva. — Você nunca mais voltou com as malditas bebidas, Bella. Sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com você, uma mulher linda, sozinha no meio de tanto tarado sexual. Eu vim até o bar, enchi o cara de perguntas, que por acaso era o dono da boate, e ele acabou por me dizer que você estava _conversando_ com um tal Edward. Bom, é claro que eu não gostei da resposta e fui verificar por mim mesmo.

Minha margarita apareceu diante do meu olhar enquanto eu fitava minhas unhas, embaraçada. Eu não tinha nem coragem de perguntar se fora Jacob quem batera na porta momentos atrás. A resposta era óbvia demais.

— Edward não é um estranho — foi tudo o que consegui dizer em minha defesa, pegando o copo e bebericando um pouco da bebida gelada para eliminar a secura na minha boca. — Bom, mas pelo jeito você já conheceu Emmett. Ele é o marido da minha melhor amiga Rosie. Sem ela, eu…

Alguém sentou ao meu lado, e eu fiquei tensa ao ouvir a voz de Edward pedindo uma água gelada a Emmett. Por favor, meu Deus, isso precisava mesmo acontecer? Tentei disfarçar meu súbito desconforto, aliviar a tensão nos meus ombros, mas, pelo canto do olho, percebi que Jacob estava juntando as peças como quem soma dois mais dois.

— E aí, Swan, divertindo-se muito? — Edward provocou, todo falso e inocente.

Abri minha boca para mandá-lo para um certo lugar bem desagradável, mas, de repente, Jacob ergueu-se e agarrou Edward por um ombro, puxando-o fora da cadeira. Eu soltei uma exclamação de alarme e saltei para o chão, tentando separá-los. Jacob socou Edward em cheio no rosto, instalando o caos na boate, e Edward caiu para trás, contra os bancos, jogando-os no chão. Eu gritei de susto quando vi seu rosto começar a esguichar de sangue pelo nariz e pelos lábios. Meu coração desenfreou num ritmo alucinante, rápido demais, e por um instante achei que ia passar mal e desmaiar. O chão da boate balançou sob meus pés, mas consegui manter-me de pé, observando como Edward esboçava um sorriso sarcástico, cheio de sangue na boca e nos dentes, sem retribuir o soco de Jacob.

Um corpo veloz entrou em meu campo de visão. Era Jacob de novo. Eu me desviei com um grito e coloquei-me na sua frente, abrindo os braços.

— Jacob, pare! — pedi, em pânico, pois de um jeito estranho eu havia percebido que Edward parecia interessado em levar porrada no corpo. — Você não é assim!

As pessoas que nos rodeavam começaram a tirar fotos com seus celulares. Emmett se abaixou sobre Edward e ajudou-o a erguer-se, ignorando os incansáveis flashes. Havia mesmo um cara segurando uma máquina fotográfica estilo profissional, e deduzi que fosse um _paparazzo._ Como diabos ele entrou na boate, eu não sabia, mas esses caras eram capazes de tudo.

— Como você se envolveu com esse cara, Bella? Pelo amor de Deus, ele é o playboy mais famoso do universo e trata as mulheres como se fossem objetos! Ele matou a própria mãe!

Um tumulto horrível explodiu sob essas palavras assustadoras e assombrosas. Eu vi a fúria sem tamanho de Edward, completamente fora de si, urrando e contorcendo-se de raiva, tentando livrar-se do aperto forte de dois seguranças corpulentos, chorando de tão transfigurado pela ira e pelo ódio. Todos esses sentimentos violentos faiscavam no seu olhar. Eu própria não percebi que também estava chorando até que as lágrimas acariciaram minhas faces. Agarrei minhas coisas sobre o balcão e apertei-as contra meu peito, tremendo sem parar, enquanto Emmett pegava Jacob pelo colarinho.

— Cuidado com o que você fala do meu irmão — ele vociferou, sob uma máscara de ferro. Os nós de seus dedos estavam tão brancos que quase pareciam inumanos, brutais, dois punhos com vontade de bater na cara de Jacob. — Leve Bella e vaza daqui.

Emmett soltou Jacob com um safanão e virou-se para as pessoas ao redor.

— Quem mais ousa tirar a merda de outra foto? — Emmett elevou seu olhar, fitando um certo ponto no alto da boate. — E por que não estou ouvindo a porra da música tocando, caralho?

Nesse momento, percebi que a música realmente não estava mais tocando e que o _paparazzo_ também não mais se encontrava por perto. Rapidamente, as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal. As pessoas dispersaram e a música voltou a ouvir-se, irrompendo no ambiente pesado e escandaloso. Eu estava me afastando com Jacob, ignorando os olhares dos outros, quando vi Alice e Rosie entrando na boate correndo, ambas ofegando de preocupação. Nenhuma das duas me viu.

Eu olhei uma última vez para trás, tentando ver Edward, mas não consegui. Voltei a olhar em frente e soltei um soluço entrecortado, sentindo-me péssima. Jacob e eu saímos sem falar nada, distantes um do outro. Eu estava assustada e confusa, ao passo que Jacob parecia ainda vibrar de raiva, controlando-se de punhos cerrados.

Na rua, enquanto esperávamos o táxi, vesti meu casaco e abracei meu corpo. Estava um frio de rachar. Meu corpo gelou, e eu deixei que isso esfriasse minhas emoções, sem me importar que eu estivesse congelando.

Jacob não tentou falar comigo uma vez sequer, permanecendo em silêncio durante o percurso até o hotel. Inquieta e nervosa, eu sabia que não conseguiria suportar não comentar nada sobre o que ele dissera na boate. Tudo fora tão… inesperado e terrível.

Olhei-o de soslaio, mordendo meu lábio inferior, e preparei-me para uma possível briga.

— Jacob… — Engoli seco quando ele cerrou o maxilar. — O que você quis dizer com… por que você falou que Edward… que ele…

— Não posso acreditar que você não conhece a história do cara! — Jacob me interrompeu com impaciência, depois de perceber que eu não seria capaz de repetir as palavras feias que ele dissera na boate. — Ele é famoso! Você devia saber!

Eu me exaltei.

— Saber como? — berrei, histérica, trêmula, sem saber o que pensar. — Eu não vou invadir a vida privada de ninguém. Eu detesto fofoca, detesto mediatismo. Não me diga que você falou uma coisa daquelas baseando-se em mediatismo. É uma acusação muito grave. Meu deus, Jacob. Edward é rico. Ele pode processar você.

— Pois pergunte para seu pai se não é verdade! Até ele deve conhecer a história!

— Não coloque meu pai no meio disso! — minha voz subiu para um tom agudo e zangado. Respirei fundo de novo, controlando-me. No entanto, era difícil não ficar nervosa. — Foda-se, Jacob, admita que errou. Você foi desrespeitoso e insensato. O que deu em você, porra?

— Será que você não se importa nem um pouquinho com o fato de que eu agi pensando em proteger você?

— Jacob, meu Deus, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma. — Isso só podia ser um pesadelo. — Você tem noção da dimensão de seus atos?

— Chega, Bella. Eu não preciso que você me deixe com culpa. — Ele abriu a porta quando o táxi parou em frente ao hotel e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

O táxi retomou a marcha e meu olhar se prendeu no hotel que ia desaparecendo aos poucos.

Minha nossa…

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Saí do hospital sentindo-me um maldito zombie. Morto por dentro, feio por fora. Engraçado, isso, pensei.

Alice me aguardava no exterior com Marcus. Eu passei por eles sem dizer nada e simplesmente entrei no carro, desfrutando do conforto dos assentos bem menos duros que uma maca hospitalar e do cheiro a pimenta e hortelã. Cheiro de hospital me deixava enjoado.

Suspirei e recostei a cabeça no assento, fechando os olhos. O mundo me odiava, mas esse sentimento era recíproco.

Minha irmã permaneceu calada durante todo o percurso, sentada no lugar do carona. Eu sabia que ela não sentara ao meu lado para me dar espaço. Ela era tão neurótica e histérica quanto meiga e compreensiva – uma quase bipolaridade que costumava me enlouquecer como o inferno. E ela era assim por minha causa. Minha irmã era _tudo_ por minha causa.

Abri um olho para observá-la. Pequena, quase escondida no banco, formosa e bonitinha como uma fada. Solteira e eternamente apaixonada por Jasper, meu segundo irmão adotivo, que sumia e nunca aparecia. Depois de tanta merda, minha irmã merecia, pelo menos, saborear um pouco o gostinho da felicidade. Ela merecia se…

Acordei sobressaltado.

— Edward, você estava sonhando — minha irmã surgiu diante do meu olhar enevoado, com as mãos sobre meus ombros e a testa franzida. — Nós… Já chegamos.

— Ah — murmurei estupidamente, fazendo careta de dor quando meu nariz latejou. — Merda.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma, no caminho para casa, que não pegaria meu laptop e pesquisaria na internet o nome Edward Cullen. Eu conseguira viver muito bem sem isso durante um mês e doze dias, sem mexericar sobre ele e seu passado. Ninguém merecia ter sua vida exposta na internet, sendo verdade, sendo mentira. Vida privada era apenas isso: vida privada.

Tomei um banho, sequei meus cabelos, bebi um copo de leite, e tentei ignorar meu laptop todas as vezes que passava por ele. Eram quase três da manhã, e eu ainda estava adiando o momento de me deitar, mesmo que amanhã tivesse de ir trabalhar. Minha cabeça estava a mil por hora.

_Droga, droga, droga._

Peguei meu laptop e sentei na cadeira atrás do balcão da cozinha, puxando a tela para cima. Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, abri o Google e digitei "mãe de Edward Cullen". Trinta minutos depois, eu descobrira (sem afirmar que fosse verdade) que a senhora Esme Cullen falecera de um atropelamento fatal, que Edward tinha uma lista infindável de conquistas de uma noite, que Edward tinha outro irmão adotivo chamado Jasper que viajava muito, que Edward tivera uma noiva…

Mas o pior… O pior foi quando li um artigo sobre o pai de Edward, Carlisle Cullen, que expulsara o filho de casa chamando-o de monstro assassino.

Eu fiquei sem ar, tonta, tonta, e decidi não ver mais nada.

Nunca mais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Subi a escada da estação do metrô e coloquei meus óculos escuros, protegendo os olhos da luz intensa da manhã de segunda-feira. Oito horas em ponto, e o movimento na 34th Street, Midtown West, era de loucos. Normalmente, toda essa confusão vertiginosa de pedestres e veículos não me incomodaria nem um pouco, mas depois de ter dormido menos de três horas, eu só conseguia pensar em fugir. Em outras palavras, eu me sentia um pedaço de merda ambulante – e, certamente, eu também estava longe de estar pensando como a verdadeira Isabella.

_Pedaço de merda ambulante_… Fala sério… Desde quando me tornei tão malcriada? Não que eu fosse uma santa, mas falar obscenidades – desse tipo mais elaborado – nunca foi minha onda. Essa influência sombria (malditamente infiltrada no meu subconsciente) do convívio com Edward Cullen começava a irritar-me seriamente. Eu precisava fazer uma lavagem cerebral logo.

Segurei firmemente minha bolsa contra o corpo e atravessei a faixa de segurança com passos apressados e determinados, marchando na direção da 7th Avenue. Ao fim de quase três anos de rotina lendo placas de identificação e orientação, eu podia afirmar que já não me enganava em praticamente nada. Ainda assim, Manhattan continuava sendo um mundo novo para mim – e frise-se a palavra mundo.

Um pouco menos mal-humorada, deslizei os óculos no topo da cabeça e entrei no Andrews (Coffee Shop), avistando Rosie numa das mesas do meio, servindo-se de café e panquecas com xarope de morango. Todas as segundas-feiras nós duas nos encontrávamos nessa cafetaria, tomávamos o café da manhã, batíamos um papo e íamos juntas para a empresa. Rosie era recepcionista na AAS há um ano. Na época, minha vida em Nova Iorque não poderia ser mais monótona, deprimente e decepcionante: casa-trabalho, trabalho-casa, longas noites chorando horrores, sem amigos, sem Jessica para me animar como nos tempos da universidade e com Jacob cada vez mais longe de mim… E então conheci Rosie, e minha vida ficou menos cinzenta.

— Bella — Rosie me chamou, acenando uma mão efusivamente, o braço coberto por uma manga de seda da blusa rosa que vestia —, aqui.

Rosie era uma loira super chique. Graças a ela, eu tinha aprendido a cuidar da minha autoestima, da minha imagem, tornando-me a mulher que era hoje, sem medo de usar um batom vermelho, de entrar numa loja de cosméticos ou num salão de estética, e com um roupeiro totalmente diferente da antiga Bella. Aos poucos, fui descobrindo um novo eu – uma mudança que aconteceu tanto a nível de aspecto físico quanto a nível interior. _Se você não cuidar de você, quem cuidará?_, Rosie sempre me dizia.

Sorri para minha amiga. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no último final de semana, minha vida era bem menos dolorosa e bem mais colorida do que um ano atrás. Eu me obrigara a lembrar disso ontem, antes de me deitar.

Aproximei-me de Rosie e a cumprimentei, observando-a com cuidado. Pelo seu jeito descontraído, percebi que ela ainda não sabia nada sobre minha presença na boate ontem a noite. E isso me aliviou como nunca. Não que eu pretendesse esconder dela a verdade; eu apenas dava comigo adiando constantemente o momento em que revelaria para ela que eu tinha me apaixonado por Edward.

— Bella, você não vai acreditar! — Toda cheia de energia, Rosie chegou mais para lá, dando-me espaço no banco, e eu sentei ao seu lado, pousando minha bolsa. — Ontem o Emmett me enviou uma mensagem dizendo para eu correr para a boate, que era uma emergência, e quando chego lá o que eu encontro? O Edward com o nariz quebrado! Dá pra acreditar? Às duas da manhã! Eu correndo como uma louca pensando que algo terrível acontecera com meu marido!

— Hum. — Olhei minhas unhas pintadas de marrom, evitando encará-la, enquanto permanecia calada, ouvindo o barulho de fundo do café.

— Você não perguntou sobre o Edward — Rosie apontou, o tom de voz interrogativo e desconfiado. — Acabei de falar que ele quebrou o nariz, e você reage como se nada fosse.

_Ela já sabe_, pensei. Ela devia desconfiar que eu estava apaixonada por Edward.

— Rosie, são oito da manhã.

— Essa foi boa!

Suspirando, virei-me para fazer meu pedido à garçonete, que se aproximara.

— Bom dia. Um café duplo e um croissant com chocolate, por favor.

A garçonete afastou-se, e Rosie me olhou intensamente um momento, mordendo sua panqueca do garfo que segurava, antes de continuar seu papo:

— Agora temos hora de falar sobre homem? — Sem parar de me olhar, engoliu o pedaço da panqueca e bebericou um pouco de café. Meu Deus, que fome me bateu agora. — Quando você vai admitir pra mim que está apaixonada pelo Edward? Não é como se você estivesse confessando pra ele ou como se eu fosse berrar aos quatro ventos que você se apaixonou por ele. Acha que não noto o quanto você anda aluada nessas últimas semanas? Estou esperando faz tempo que você me pergunte mil e uma coisas sobre Edward, e nada!

— Rosie, é complicado. — _E estou com fome. E dormi apenas duas horas e alguns minutos._

— E eu não sei, querida? — Ela virou sua mão para mim, mostrando sua aliança. — Sou uma mulher casada. Por que você não desabafa comigo? Eu sei que falo pelos cotovelos, mas nada do que digo é mentira.

— Bom, eu nunca fui desse tipo de… garota. Não sei desabafar ou fofocar. — _Por favor, Rosie, entenda que não quero falar sobre isso agora. _

— Conheço Edward há oito anos — ela continuou, como se estivesse seguindo um novo tipo de raciocínio. — Isso não te faz pensar em nada que queira me perguntar? Talvez algo assim, oh: Rosie, o Edward já foi apaixonado por alguém? Rosie, o Edward esteve todo esse tempo solteiro? Rosie, é verdade o que falam sobre ele nos tabloides? Rosie, me fale tudo o que você sabe sobre o Edward!

— Isso soa como se eu fosse uma fã louca do Edward. — _Vamos parar de falar sobre ele, por favooor._

— Ah, Bella, você é demais.

Meu pedido chegou, e Rosie não voltou a chatear-me sobre Edward. No entanto, eu sabia que a isca estava lançada. E, maldição, eu não tinha desconsiderado mordê-la.

~x~~x~

Uma hora depois de sentar atrás da minha escrivaninha e de prometer a mim mesma que ocuparia a cabeça com trabalho e mais trabalho, praguejei pela segunda vez, errando o número da conta credora referente ao lançamento de uma compra. Meus níveis de concentração estavam péssimos, bem lá no vermelho. E, como se isso não bastasse, as lembranças da noite de ontem começavam a assombrar-me, distraindo-me ainda mais.

Protegida dos olhares dos meus colegas de trabalho pelas divisórias, reprimi a vontade de socar o teclado e descontar alguma da frustração que estava sentindo. Quanto mais me esforçava para bloquear minha mente, mais intensas se tornavam as lembranças da noite anterior.

_Edward gozando, gemendo de prazer…_

_Edward chorando de raiva…_

_Edward com o rosto cheio de sangue_…

As imagens não me abandonavam, não davam trégua, impondo-se na minha mente, enlouquecendo-me. Havia tantas perguntas dando voltas e voltas na minha cabeça. Eu não deveria ter pegado o maldito laptop para mexericar sobre a vida de Edward; quase tudo o que circulava na Internet era lixo. Ainda assim, sendo ou não lixo, isso tinha o poder de me deixar pensando e pensando.

Uma noiva…

Teria Edward sido apaixonado por ela? Quer dizer, será que Edward teve, de fato, uma noiva?

E que negócio seria esse entre o pai e a mãe dele? Quanto de tudo o que eu descobrira possuía fundo de verdade? Rosie não parecia achar Edward um… assassino… tampouco Emmett, ou Alice. O problema deveria ser, portanto, de núcleo familiar, e o resto fofoca e especulação. Sobre isso – problemas de família –, eu não poderia fazer nada. Então eu voltava de novo para outro patamar: a noiva.

Tentar saber sobre a vida amorosa de Edward parecia menos inescrupuloso do que meter o nariz em sua vida familiar. Eu poderia perguntar algo para Rosie… Decerto, ela me responderia de muito bom grado. Mas, por outro lado, por que eu me daria a esse trabalho? Não se dizia por aí que a curiosidade matou o gato?

Ah, droga. Por que eu não conseguia manter-me longe de Edward? Tirá-lo de meus pensamentos?

Mordendo o lábio inferior, abri meu email e digitei uma mensagem para Rosie. _Só uma pergunta_, pensei. _Só dessa vez_.

**De:** Isabella Swan  
**Para:** Rosalie McCarty-Cullen  
**Assunto:** Fale-me sobre Edward

Ok, eu quero saber: Ele já se apaixonou (de verdade) alguma vez?

Atenciosamente,  
Isabella Swan, Contabilista Júnior, AAS

Suspirei. Qual o mal de uma inocente questão? Além disso, Rosie ficaria super feliz, explodindo purpurina, eufórica pelo fato de que eu finalmente partilharia com ela algumas confidências amorosas.

**De:** Rosalie McCarty-Cullen  
**Para:** Isabella Swan  
**Assunto:** RE: Fale-me sobre Edward

Adoro seu sentido de perspicácia. Sua esperta!  
Minha resposta a sua pergunta é a seguinte: Sim, Bella, ele já se apaixonou (de verdade).

Atenciosamente,  
Rosalie McCarty-Cullen, Recepcionista, AAS

Droga, e agora? Como poderia eu resistir e não querer saber quem era _ela_?

**De:** Isabella Swan  
**Para:** Rosalie McCarty-Cullen  
**Assunto:** RE: Fale-me sobre Edward

Quem era/é ela?

Atenciosamente,  
Isabella Swan, Contabilista Júnior, AAS

Enquanto esperava a resposta de Rosie, meu smartphone vibrou sobre uma pilha de papéis. Era uma mensagem do meu pai, perguntando-me se almoçávamos juntos. _Claro que sim_, escrevi, sorrindo; _saio ao meio dia_. Enviei a mensagem e pousei o smartphone de novo na pilha de papéis.

**De:** Rosalie McCarty-Cullen  
**Para:** Isabella Swan  
**Assunto:** RE: Fale-me sobre Edward

O nome dela é Tanya, e eu não sei se ele ainda a ama (sim, você perguntou exatamente isso também).

Atenciosamente,  
Rosalie McCarty-Cullen, Recepcionista, AAS

Fiquei olhando a tela, por um momento sem conseguir reagir. Tanya era o nome da suposta ex-noiva de Edward.

O ciúme me corroeu por dentro.

**De: **Isabella Swan  
**Para: **Rosalie McCarty-Cullen  
**Assunto: **RE: Fale-me sobre Edward

Conte-me mais.

Atenciosamente,  
Isabella Swan, Contabilista Júnior, AAS

Dessa vez, Rosie demorou a responder.

Olhei as horas no monitor e arregalei os olhos, surpresa, vendo que já passava das onze horas. Minha tarde teria de ser bem mais produtiva, ou dentro de poucos dias eu teria uma montanha de serviço acumulado por fazer.

**De:** Rosalie McCarty-Cullen  
**Para: **Isabella Swan  
**Assunto: **RE: Fale-me sobre Edward

Quando conheci Edward, ele já namorava Tanya. Ele era completamente louco por ela, fazia tudo por ela… Mas sobre ela, eu já não podia dizer o mesmo. Além de ser 5 anos mais velha que Edward, muito mais experiente que Edward, ela nunca agia como uma mulher apaixonada. Eu nunca vi aquele brilho nos olhos dela. Mais tarde, ficou claro que ela só queria saber do dinheiro de Edward. Acho que todo mundo começou a perceber isso, menos Edward. Ele estava completamente cego. Ele achava que ela acabaria amando-o um dia. Mas esse dia nunca chegou, claro.  
Eles romperam durante alguns meses, e foi a partir daí que Edward começou a ganhar fama de playboy. Eu acho que isso deixou Tanya bem chateada, com medo de perder seu lugar, porque ela correu atrás do Edward e, imagine, pediu-o em casamento!  
E o Edward, ainda totalmente apaixonado por ela, aceitou. A maldita brincou com ele durante cinco anos, e ainda assim Edward a aceitou de volta. Desgraçada… Eu a odeio (ela deu em cima do meu Emmett, a vagabunda!)  
Um ano depois do pedido, porém, não sei o que aconteceu, mas Edward terminou tudo de repente. A mãe dele tinha, inclusive, sofrido um atropelamento fatal, e nossa, ele mudou completamente. Ele nem sequer foi no funeral da mãe. Eu tentei arrancar do Emmett o que estava acontecendo, mas ele nunca me disse nada. E depois começaram a falar um monte de bobagem sobre Edward nos tabloides... Ele se afastou de todo mundo. Há dois anos que ele não é mais o mesmo… Tenho muita pena da Alice (eles eram muito chegados). :(

Atenciosamente,  
Rosalie McCarty-Cullen, Recepcionista, AAS

Eu já tinha decidido que odiaria Tanya para sempre. Como poderia alguém brincar tão cruelmente com os sentimentos de uma pessoa? Que tipo de mulher seria Tanya? Egoísta, calculista, fria? Mentirosa, ardilosa, falsa? Qualquer das opções que eu pensasse sobre ela sempre era horrível e desumana.

Meu Deus, que ciúme doentio eu estava sentindo. _Completamente louco por ela… Totalmente apaixonado por ela… Tudo por ela… _De repente, a náusea me atingiu, obrigando-me a fechar os olhos. Tudo o que eu não tinha… e provavelmente nunca teria... nunca…

Por Deus, o que Edward teria visto nessa mulher? Como ele pudera ser tão ingênuo? Tão cego? Como ele pudera sequer ser isso? Era muito difícil imaginar Edward assim, tão diferente do Edward que eu conhecia. Que idade ele teria? Talvez, vinte anos? Rosie falara que o conhecia há oito anos… Ela falara também que Edward estava diferente desde dois anos atrás… Nossa, como minha cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas e perguntas.

E sua mãe…

Uma lágrima caiu no meu teclado.

Eu também não tinha mãe.

Teimosas, as lágrimas começaram a rolar com força. Minha mãe… Eu pensei nela todas as noites sem fim que chorei. Como ela largaria tudo, inclusive seu namorado, e viria viver comigo em Nova Iorque… _só_ porque ela amava Manhattan.

_Olhe a maquiagem, sua boba._

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas cuidadosamente e respirei fundo, pegando um espelho da minha bolsa para checar meu rosto. Que montanha russa estava minha vida. Se ao menos eu não estivesse de TPM…

~x~~x~

Depois do almoço com meu pai, eu estava me sentindo muito melhor, mais leve, embora com um peso esquisito no coração.

— Fico feliz de ver que você se entrosou nessa cidade, Bella — meu pai comentou, enquanto nós caminhávamos em direção à torre onde se situavam os escritórios da AAS. — Eu estava muito nervoso ao deixá-la ir, no começo, mas eu sabia que você tinha uma vida para batalhar. Eu só me arrependo de não visitá-la mais cedo.

Olhei meu pai. Ele parecia realmente perturbado, sua expressão amargurada.

— Pai, você esteve mais presente na minha vida do que possa imaginar. Aliás, ultimamente sou eu quem tem faltado as nossas sessões no Skype… Suas piadas bobas fazem falta, acredite.

Nós rimos, mesmo que meu pai não estivesse muito convencido sobre sua ausência física, e paramos em frente à entrada do edifício.

— Hey — meu pai me encarou, um brilho cruzando seu olhar — posso aparecer em sua casa para jantarmos uma pizza?

— Claro que sim! Eu trato das bebidas e da sobremesa. Traga a pizza.

— Combinado.

Sorrindo, abracei meu pai rapidamente, despedindo-me. Ele beijou minha testa e esboçou um sorriso.

— Bom trabalho, filha.

— Obrigada, pai. Té logo. — Afastei-me de seu abraço sem realmente querer, olhando-o uma última vez, e avancei para o interior do saguão, os saltos dos meus sapatos ecoando um pouco. Não resisti, e olhei para trás. — Traga a pizza!

Quando cheguei à minha escrivaninha, ainda sobravam dez minutos antes de ter de voltar a trabalhar. Tirei o casaco, peguei o smartphone da minha bolsa e sentei na cadeira, cruzando as pernas e balançando o pé enquanto cogitava ligar para Jacob.

Eu tinha lembrado dele várias vezes enquanto almoçava com meu pai, mas não perguntei nada sobre ele com medo que meu pai desconfiasse que algo acontecera. Meu Deus, não dava para acreditar que minha vida estava às avessas por causa de um final de semana. Mas, pensando bem, desde que eu conheci Edward… Ah, droga, eu deveria ter imaginado que, ao envolver-me com Edward Cullen, eu estaria pisando terreno perigoso.

Suspirei e liguei para Jacob. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

— Alô — seu tom de voz foi neutro.

— Oi, Jacob. — Hesitei um momento. — Topa ir ao Starbucks às cinco e meia?

Ouvi um longo suspiro.

— Bella… Claro que sim. Eu ia te ligar, mas você foi mais rápida.

Eu não precisava perguntar: Jacob estava arrependido de sua atitude ontem a noite; eu sentia isso. De qualquer forma, eu também queria me desculpar por ter sido injusta com ele. Eu estava pronta para jogar tudo – tudo – atrás das costas e começar uma nova fase com Jacob. O passado ficava no passado e o presente era tudo o que importava agora.

— Vou convidar Rosie, a minha amiga…

Apesar de eu conhecer o feitio de Rosie, eu não iria abdicar de tentar ter uma tarde entre amigos legal, para depois jantar pizza no sofá e ver uma série policial com meu pai – era muito engraçado ver séries policiais com meu pai, uma vez que ele próprio era um policial.

No dia seguinte, os dois partiriam. Aproveitar esses últimos momentos ao lado deles era de máxima urgência, mesmo que dentro de uma semana eu pudesse ter a oportunidade de voltar a vê-los.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Terça-feira, oito horas em ponto, e eu tinha esquecido meus óculos escuros.

"_Não importa"_, disse a mim mesma, antes que começasse a dramatizar ou a ter pensamentos autodepreciativos. Minhas emoções poderiam estar uma confusão, meus hormônios alterados, mas isso não significava que eu não pudesse ter algum controle sobre mim mesma. Para quê me aborrecer por causa de algo tão superficial, sem fundamento? Não valia a pena atrair tristezas. Pelo contrário, se deveria espantá-las. Não que os problemas deixassem de existir, mas a paz de espírito era um sentimento pelo qual eu almejava cada vez mais.

Impelida por alguma força irresistível, um impulso, inclinei o rosto para o céu e permiti que o sol esquentasse meu rosto, confortando-me, sossegando minha alma inquieta. Um segundo que poderia eternizar-se, e então voltei para a realidade, abrindo os olhos. Era incrível, mas, subitamente, eu tinha esquecido onde estava: numa cidade vibrante, contagiante, eletrizante.

Nova Iorque, a cidade que nunca dorme.

Nova Iorque, a cidade onde me apaixonei perdidamente.

Existiria uma possível conexão entre isso? Uma cidade magnificente, onde se vivia intensamente, sem parar… sem conseguir parar… Teria eu vivido meus momentos com Edward de um modo tão intenso, que iam além da razão? Instantes repentinos, inimagináveis, ardentes, marcantes… Seria por causa disso que eu me sentia como se nunca fosse capaz de esquecê-lo? Assim se explicaria o peso no meu coração? Pela perda de um momento ao lado de Edward? Por não poder voltar a ter o que já tive?

Não… Não… Eu sei que o tempo me ajudará. Um dia esse peso no meu coração diminuirá, desaparecerá, até que me sentirei tão leve que poderei levitar. Mas enquanto esse dia não chegar – e eu não podia simplesmente esperar por ele –, eu tinha uma vida para batalhar, como meu pai falou pra mim.

Um suspiro floresceu dentro do meu peito, escapando até meus lábios. Lembrar do meu pai me proporcionava uma sensação de tranquilidade, proteção. Meu pai era tudo pra mim, meu porto seguro, minha inspiração, minha fortaleza.

Encorajada por esse pensamento, ergui o queixo e continuei seguindo meu caminho de sempre, após sair da estação do metrô. O fato de saber que meu pai ia embora hoje não me desanimou. Eu poderia voltar a vê-lo nas minhas férias. E a Jacob também.

Detive-me um segundo na calçada, buscando o smartphone na minha bolsa. Parecia que estava tocando.

E estava mesmo.

Atendi a chamada sorrindo.

— Alô, Rosie.

— Bella, meu Deus!

Afastei o smartphone do ouvido uns centímetros.

— Acabei de ver você num tabloide exposto aqui na rua! — Rosie estava tão histérica que seu tom de voz agudo quase eliminava, do outro lado da linha, o barulho caótico da rua. — Você esteve na boate! O que aconteceu? Você tá bem? Como você não contou uma coisa dessas pra mim? Já tá parecendo meu marido, que não fala sobre quase nada comigo!

O paparazzo, pensei. A fama. Eu quase sempre esquecia desse pormenor. Quando eu estava com Edward, eu estava apenas com Edward. E quando eu pensava nele, eu pensava apenas nele. Na verdade, até anteontem, após pesquisar sobre Edward na Internet, nunca julguei que ele pudesse ser tão famoso, tão fofocado, como se ele fosse um ator ou um cantor. Eu não tinha sequer imaginado me apaixonar por ele. Tudo começara com sexo, bom sexo, e talvez um pouco de fascínio, que nada tinha a ver com sua fama ou suas posses financeiras, mas… meu Deus… O que significaria _eu_ aparecer em tabloides?

— Estou bem — enfatizei, consciente de que isso não passava de uma mentira idiota. Por que haveria de continuar mentindo para Rosie? Ela era a minha melhor amiga. Eu tinha de parar com essa mania de querer guardar tudo pra mim.

— Bella, querida, não se preocupe — Rosie cochichou, após um instante, obviamente percebendo que eu não estava falando a verdade. — Por enquanto você continuará sendo uma estranha.

Bom, sim. Ninguém iria aparecer na minha frente e me relacionar à estranha da foto de um tabloide. Ninguém memorizaria o rosto de uma estranha. Ninguém lembraria, ninguém reconheceria a estranha, exceto quem me conhecia pessoalmente. E, além disso, uma estranha não despertava o interesse de ninguém. No entanto, o que diabos Rosie quereria dizer com "por enquanto"?

— Qual o tabloide? — perguntei, tentando não me sentir muito alarmada com o último pensamento. Apesar de tudo, eu estivera envolvida naquele confronto na boate, então talvez eu estivesse enganada. Talvez isso fosse o suficiente para despertar o interesse. — Você pode comprá-lo para eu ver?

— Claro. Vamos nos encontrar no Andrews. Ainda temos tempo. Te espero lá, ok? Té já.

* * *

««Edward C.»»

— Alice, você sabe que eu não leio essas merdas — declarei, irritado. Estava tomando o café da manhã, tentando esquecer a merda desse rosto inchado, o queixo e o nariz roxos, quando minha irmã apareceu no meu apartamento, segurando o The New York Post numa mão. — Será que posso tomar o café da manhã em paz, caralho?

Semicerrando os olhos, minha irmã não se mostrou nem um pouco abalada com minha atitude rude, ignorando-me, travando um olhar de ferro comigo. Meu Deus, por vezes eu ficava tão saturado dessa merda que sentia uma vontade insana de proibi-la de me visitar, de entrar no meu apartamento, de barrá-la para sempre da minha vida, mas, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia ser tão filho da puta assim.

— Vejo que está recuperando seu humor — ela escarneceu, o tom de voz pleno de arrogância, rebatendo minha hostilidade. Uma Cullen puro sangue, refleti, para enfrentar um Cullen da mesma linhagem. Ah, que belo confronto de espadas. Aproximando-se, minha irmã executou o próximo golpe pousando o jornal sobre a mesa, ao lado da minha xícara de café, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar. — Você está envolvendo Bella nas suas merdas?

Eu quase engasguei. Que porra…? Essa foi uma jogada fodidamente baixa.

— Que porra você está falando? — Mas eu tinha certeza que a resposta encontrava-se ali, naquele maldito jornal.

Pegando um mini donut, minha irmã não pronunciou uma só palavra enquanto o comia, limitando-se a fitar-me com uma expressão obstinada. Ela queria que eu pegasse a merda do jornal, pensei. Ela queria me avaliar, observar minha reação, como se isso não fosse apenas mais uma notícia mirabolante dentre as milhares que inventavam sobre mim.

Foda-se.

Sem parar para pensar duas vezes, peguei o jornal e desdobrei-o, olhando a foto de alta resolução na capa. Imediatamente, fechei o rosto, visualizando Swan na foto como se ela fosse meu escudo, seus braços abertos, escondendo parcialmente meu rosto ensanguentado naquele ângulo da foto. Desviei o olhar até o canto esquerdo, onde se lia, a letras garrafais, o título _Edward Cullen Salvo de Rixa por Amante Misteriosa_. Ah, tão fodidamente romântico.

Ergui os olhos e encarei minha irmã com exasperação.

— Por que você está me mostrando essa merda?

A expressão do rosto da minha irmã ficou séria.

— Porque estou preocupada com você.

Sério? Será possível que, ao fim de dois anos, minha irmã ainda não tinha se cansado de me dizer isso?

Dobrei o jornal com um movimento brusco.

— Você está sempre preocupada comigo.

— Bella te defendeu — ela disparou, de repente, em contra-ataque.

Meu Deus, íamos mesmo ter essa conversa?

— Alice, fale de uma vez. — Comecei a passar manteiga numa torrada. — Onde você está querendo chegar com essa merda toda?

Sucedeu-se um silêncio que não poderia ser um bom sinal. Voltei a fitar minha irmã. Ela desviou o olhar do meu e traçou uma linha imaginária na toalha.

— Bella te defendeu… mesmo depois de eu contar para ela que você fodeu com uma vadia.

Que merda…?

Pousei a torrada e a faca sem quase notar, sentindo que algo entrava em ebulição dentro de mim.

— O quê? — Isso era surreal. — Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

Eu não sabia o que mais me incomodava: a atitude bizarra da minha irmã ou o fato de que eu me sentia estranhamente desconcertado por Swan saber que fodi com outra.

— Não, Edward. — Seus olhos encontraram os meus e o brilho de sinceridade confirmou suas palavras, deixando-me sem reação. — Não estou brincando.

Sem suportar fitar minha irmã mais um segundo, baixei a cabeça e fiquei olhando o líquido escuro do café, tentando clarear minha mente. Havia um sentimento brutal que começava a enredar-se no meu coração como tentáculos venenosos, dizendo-me que, afinal, eu ainda possuía um coração que pudesse ser estrangulado. O sangue latejou nas veias da minha cabeça e minha respiração tornou-se profunda.

— Por que você fez isso? — sussurrei, fechando a mão com força enquanto reprimia a vontade de gritar com minha irmã. Ergui o rosto e olhei-a com frieza. — Me dê uma boa razão, Alice.

— Eu te amo, Edward. — Pegando-me de surpresa, minha irmã tocou meu punho com a ponta dos dedos. — Jamais ousaria machucar você. Eu estou do seu lado. Nunca duvide disso. — Afastou sua mão e eu recolhi a minha. — Quanto ao motivo, acho que é melhor você mesmo descobrir.

— Puta que pariu, Alice.

Não precisei dizer mais nada. Não valia a pena dizer mais nada.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Despedir-me do meu pai e de Jacob foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. Depois de tomar conhecimento das fotos divulgadas no tabloide, era um alívio saber que eles estariam longe, muito longe de Nova Iorque.

— Tenha cuidado, Bella — Jacob sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto me abraçava, de modo que meu pai não o ouvisse. — Por favor, tenha cuidado. — Ele se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. Apesar do arrependimento de sua atitude no domingo a noite, Jacob continuava tendo a mesma opinião sobre Edward. — Vou ficar esperando sua visita lá em Forks.

— Conte comigo. — Pisquei para ele e me virei, sorrindo para meu pai e abraçando-o uma última vez. — Prepare as coisas lá em casa.

— Mal posso esperar para ter a minha filha de volta em casa.

Eu ri e recuei um passo.

— Eu também. Mas agora tenho que ir, garotos. O trabalho me aguarda. Boa viagem para os dois. Me liguem quando chegarem.

* * *

««Edward C.»»

Perto da uma da tarde, não consegui resistir mais e preparei um drinque, decidindo que, dessa vez, a intervenção da minha irmã na minha vida pessoal não sofreria nenhuma consequência; apenas um aviso. Se ela voltasse a ferrar-me de novo desse modo, seu ato não ficaria impune.

Acrescentei mais um cubo de gelo na bebida, sentindo meus dedos esfriarem contra o vidro gelado quando peguei o copo. _Então era por isso que Swan andava esquisita…_ Sorvi um gole, tomando cuidado com o lábio ferido, e dirigi-me até a janela, ouvindo ao longe o eco dos meus passos sobre o chão de mármore. Por que motivo eu teimava em chamá-la de Swan? Era apenas um nome. Eu não precisava ter medo da merda de um nome.

— _Isabella_… — murmurei, saboreando essas sílabas na minha língua, sentindo a vibração baixa do som do seu nome no meu peito, e surpreendendo-me pelo modo absurdo como fiquei arfando.

— Foda-se.

Meu pau começou a dar sinal de vida, e eu traguei outro gole, rápido e longo. Eu tinha de admitir… Eu não podia negar… Pensar no nome de Swan possuía um efeito afrodisíaco sob mim, uma droga que penetrava sob minha pele de um modo que poderia me colocar de joelhos, rastejando… rastejando…

Movi-me com desconforto, a sensação fazendo sentir-se mais psicologicamente do que física ou sexualmente.

_É apenas a porra de um nome, idiota do caralho._

Mas, talvez, eu devesse começar a admitir que esse não era um nome qualquer.

Girei sobre os calcanhares, pousando o copo no bar, e sentei no sofá, recostando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Quem seria aquele filho da puta com quem ela aparecera na boate?

_Pergunta errada, idiota. Você não quer saber disso para nada._

Franzi os lábios, praguejando de dor ao esquecer do ferimento. Merda do caralho. Minha vida estava tão fodida que tudo o que eu poderia fazer era fodê-la ainda mais.

Estendendo um braço sobre o sofá, tateei o tecido macio procurando meu iPhone quando ele tocou. Sem conferir quem seria, atendi.

— Cullen.

— Oi, querido, tudo bom?

Abri os olhos num gesto de puro reflexo, passando da letargia para a tensão em menos de um segundo. Essa voz… Um dia, eu fora louco por esse tom rouco e sensual.

— Tanya, vá se foder.

Sem esperar uma resposta, desliguei a chamada e esmaguei o iPhone entre os dedos. Como eu me odiava por ter sido tão obcecado com Tanya. Tudo nela me repugnava, tão violentamente que, por vezes, eu sentia vontade de voltar atrás e reescrever meu passado, vingando-o.

Mas o tempo só andava para a frente.

Meu Deus, era bom, realmente bom, que essa vagabunda mantivesse as patas bem longe de mim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Três dias depois**

««Edward C.»»

Swan não saía da porra da minha cabeça. Desde o primeiro dia, ela nunca saiu da porra da minha cabeça. Ela era toda grudada, toda cheia de façanhas e conspirações na minha mente. O efeito não era somente no meu pau. Ela subia à minha cabeça, e, ultimamente, cada vez mais.

Afastei o lençol para trás e me levantei da cama, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Desde terça, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, de imaginar merdas sobre ela, tentando adivinhar o que ela pensava sobre… tudo. E eu nunca quis me importar com nada. Caralho, eu não me importava com nada há muito tempo, mas, por causa de Swan, minha mente começava a ficar infestada de preocupações e pensamentos idiotas. Quer dizer, eu tinha acabado de acordar pensando nela, e isso era simplesmente…

Reprimi a vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Isso, pensei, se devia ao fato de eu não manter a mente ocupada desde domingo à noite. Eu estava sendo bombardeado pelo nome Swan enquanto permanecia parado, preso em casa, curando a merda desse rosto. Caso contrário, eu já teria encontrado uma distração e empurrado Swan para um canto escuro da minha mente. Eu fazia isso vezes sem conta, e agora, mais do que nunca, eu entendia bem o porquê.

Entrando no banheiro, abri o chuveiro e despi os boxers, francamente irritado por estar pensando desse jeito obcecado sobre Swan. O normal seria eu não estar nem aí, porra. Mesmo que ela fosse minha foda fixa, mesmo que eu estivesse preso em casa, isso não deveria bastar para eu ficar dando uma de demente, como se minha vida girasse à volta de Swan.

Abanei a cabeça, prestes a puxar meus próprios cabelos. Eu não estava gostando nada dessa merda. Isso era simplesmente ridículo. Eu tinha de riscar Swan na lista, era isso. Swan não poderia mais existir na minha vida, nem sequer para chupar meu pau – e como eu gostaria que ela…

_Basta, idiota. _

Arreliado, avancei para debaixo do chuveiro, esperando que minha cabeça esfriasse enquanto eu sentia a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Eu não precisava dessa merda para nada. Não precisava de Swan para nada. Não precisava dos enigmas da minha irmã para nada. Puta que pariu tudo.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei ali, ouvindo a água correndo. Era mais fácil pensar assim, viver assim.

Terminei de tomar banho e enrolei uma toalha na cintura, saindo do banheiro. Atravessei o quarto e entrei no quarto de vestir. Instantes depois, estava tentando me decidir entre uma camiseta preta e uma verde escura quando ouvi meu iPhone tocar. E, inesperadamente, meu primeiro pensamento foi que, talvez, fosse mais uma maldita chamada de Tanya, e depois desejei que fosse Bella.

Arregalei os olhos.

_Bella? _

Que fodido deslize foi esse?

Perplexo, virei-me e dirigi-me até o quarto, pegando o iPhone da cômoda. Uma rápida olhada, e vi que era minha irmã. Merda, mas é claro que era minha irmã. Como não pensei nisso antes? Olhei o teto e bufei, antes de atender a chamada com rispidez. Minha irmã acabava de me ligar em uma péssima hora. Um minuto depois, nós estávamos praticamente gritando um com o outro, e nós não costumávamos gritar.

— São apenas crianças, Edward. Você prometeu, porra!

— Porra digo eu, Alice. Porra do caralho! Que merda de ficar enchendo meu saco toda hora.

Mas Alice tinha razão. Eu prometera ir num piquenique solidário organizado pela Children's Heaven no Central Park. Todos os anos eu assinava um cheque polpudo para a instituição que apoiava crianças e adolescentes em risco, vítimas de abandono familiar, neglicência, maus tratos e expostos a comportamentos desviantes.

— Seu maldito egoísta! Não sei por que ainda tenho esperança em você!

— Obrigado pelo lembrete, Alice — cortei, seco, antes de desligar.

Atirei o iPhone novamente sobre a cômoda e deslizei os dedos pelo cabelo, sentando na cama. Puta merda, eu odiava ter gritado com minha irmã. Isso me fazia sentir quase como se eu tivesse acabado de estapeá-la no rosto. Essa sensação era um tormento, insuportável, angustiante, tanto quanto o fato de eu saber que, depois dessa chamada, minha irmã estaria desfeita em lágrimas.

Agarrei meus cabelos, quase desesperado.

Era isso que acontecia quando eu não me afastava de quem eu deveria me afastar. Era isso que acontecia quando eu não conseguia não me importar. Eu machucava, e me importava. Eu voltava a machucar, e não conseguia parar de me importar. Uma parte de mim era um filho da puta, enquanto outra parte se importava por eu ser um filho da puta.

E eu não conseguia me livrar de nenhuma das duas.

Meus sentidos oscilaram. Sombras esquisitas apareceram sob meu olhar. Eu suei travando as lembranças que tentavam me assombrar. Pânico, medo. Meus olhos arderam e eu desejei poder fechá-los sem receio que isso fosse minha sentença. Meu coração retumbou na minha garganta, palpitando com força, e eu não aguentei mais ficar quieto. Levantei-me e cambaleei, o chão dançando sob meus pés. Tropecei para a frente e trombei com a luminária de pé, a _chaise longue_ e por fim a parede. Meu Deus, que merda forte era essa…

— Senhor Cullen!

A voz de Darcy, minha empregada, chegou até mim de modo longínquo, e de repente ela estava ao meu lado, segurando-me apoiado no seu ombro.

— Como está pálido!

— Está tudo bem — murmurei, ofegante. Constrangido, recuei até a _chaise longue_ e sentei, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. O surto já tinha passado, mas eu não queria correr o risco de despertar novamente a caridade de ninguém. — Precisa de algo?

— Ãh… sim… O porteiro acabou de informar que tem uma mulher lá embaixo que deseja lhe falar. O nome dela é Tanya Denali.

Puta que pariu.

Mas que merda queria essa cadela, afinal?

— Recuse. Aliás, quero essa mulher na lista negra, entendeu?

Darcy corou, acenou e retirou-se rapidamente.

Respirando fundo, limpei o suor das mãos na calça jeans e me ergui. Eu não ficaria em casa nem mais um dia.

Voltei ao quarto de vestir e optei pela camiseta preta. Então me olhei no espelho, observando meu rosto. Já não estava tão inchado, começando a apresentar alguns hematomas menos roxos, menos avermelhados, e mais escuros. Que se foda. Abandonando o espelho, decidi sair, nem que fosse para ir à merda do piquenique.

Desci no elevador até a garagem e montei minha Yamaha, guardando os óculos escuros no bolso interior da jaqueta. Colocando o capacete, acelerei, cruzando o parque subterrâneo em direção à rua.

Foi quando travei de repente, ao deparar com uma mulher pulando na minha frente. Pousei os pés no chão e me equilibrei, segurando a moto. Meus palavrões foram abafados pelo capacete. Não podia acreditar nessa merda...

Era Tanya.

— Nossa, por pouco você não me atropelou! — Ela gesticulou com uma mão e recuou um passo, balançando os cabelos loiros. Não estava muito diferente do que eu lembrava: bem feminina, bem sensual.

Abri a viseira.

— Some da porra da minha vida — rosnei, palavra por palavra.

— Por favor, Edward — ela engasgou quando eu a fitei com desdém — só... me dê um minuto.

— Eu quero que você se foda.

Fechei a viseira, acelerei duas vezes e desci da calçada para a rodovia, curvando à esquerda. Sem destino, rumei para onde pudesse soltar as rédeas dos 190 cavalos dessa menina e voar.

Mais uma vez, sabia que estava abusando da sorte, mas que se foda.

Tudo e todos.

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Brindada com um sol intenso e suave brisa, sexta-feira chegou num piscar de olhos, renovando meu humor e colocando um sorriso no meu rosto. Amanhã era o dia. Eu estaria partindo para Forks. Minha mala estava prontíssima e eu mal podia esperar para receber aquele abraço apertado do meu pai assim que aterrissasse no Sea-Tac.

Sorrindo ainda mais, tirei meu casaquinho estilo Chanel e sentei atrás da minha escrivaninha, preparando-me para as últimas quatro horas de trabalho antes das minhas férias. Caíam no momento certo, e isso era de louvar.

Nossa, agora que eu me toquei... Depois de quase três anos em Nova Iorque, era provável que eu estranhasse Forks, que ficava no meio do nada. Mas não que eu não fosse reconhecer minha terra natal, óbvio.

Liguei o monitor do computador e abri meu e-mail, lembrando de Rosie. Ela detestava chuva, vento, nuvens cinzentas, florestas densas. Eu sempre caía no riso ao tentar imaginá-la em Forks.

Influenciada pelo meu bom humor, digitei uma mensagem engraçada para ela, _agradecendo_ nosso almoço absurdamente calórico na lanchonete Shake Shack. Minha nossa, como eu vinha me descuidando da alimentação. Só nesses últimos sete dias eu deveria ter engordado uns... Ai, ai...

Momentos mais tarde, decidi fazer uma pausa e tomar um cafezinho. Se sexta chegou num piscar de olhos, agora as horas estavam demorando a passar.

Girei a cadeira, prestes a levantar-me, quando Rosie apareceu ao lado da minha escrivaninha.

Ergui o olhar e franzi a testa, perguntando-me por que motivo Rosie segurava sua bolsa e seu blazer como se já estivesse indo embora.

— Tudo bem? — perguntei, meio apreensiva. — Você tá pálida.

— Bella — sua voz definhou num tom rouco e trêmulo que eu nunca tinha ouvido. — Oh meu Deus, não sei como falar isso pra você…

— Pra mim? — Uma sensação horrível apoderou-se do meu coração, paralisando-o. — O que houve?

— O Edward...

Oh, merda, merda, merda. Aí vem bomba.

— O que houve com o Edward? — Eu deveria estar nem aí pra ele, mas o fato de Rosie mostrar-se aterrada não me permitia essa reação. Pelo contrário. — Rose, pelo amor de Deus, você está me deixando preocupada!

O burburinho na sala de trabalho diminuiu. Minha amiga fechou os olhos por um momento.

— O Edward sofreu um acidente.

Fiquei olhando para ela, completamente sem reação. Meu cérebro tinha desligado.

— O quê? — ecoei, meio tonta.

— Um acidente, linda... de moto.

E, de repente, a ficha caiu.

— Oh meu Deus! — Levantei da cadeira num pulo, tampando a boca com as mãos. Imaginar Edward tendo um acidente de moto era aterrador. Meu coração desabou aos meus pés.

— O Emmett me ligou. Ele falou que Alice está aos prantos e que não sabe mais o que fazer... Eles estão no hospital. Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que foi grave, Bella. Tô indo pra lá agora.

— Vou com você. — Peguei minhas coisas atabalhoadamente, derrubando alguns papéis no chão. _Oh meu Deus_. — Só deixa eu avisar...

Subitamente, eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Eu não lembrava de sair da empresa. Eu não lembrava de pegar um táxi. Eu não lembrava quase sequer do meu nome. Tudo apenas que eu conseguia pensar era Edward e o grau de gravidade do seu acidente. Eu me sentia tão agoniada, tão sufocada, que foi um alívio poder respirar ar puro quando saímos do táxi, perto da entrada principal do hospital.

Um alívio que durou nem mesmo um segundo.

Sem dizer nada, Rosie apertou minha mão e iniciamos o caminho até a entrada do hospital. Então ela sugeriu que eu colocasse meus óculos escuros, e eu não entendi por quê, até vê-los...

Meia dúzia de jornalistas.

— Não olhe pra eles. Não responda a nada.

Eu estava tão nervosa que deixei cair meus óculos escuros no chão ao tirá-los da bolsa.

— Senhorita Swan! Senhorita Swan!

Oh meu Deus… eles sabem meu nome...

Atordoada, coloquei os óculos escuros e baixei a cabeça, apressando o passo ao lado de Rosie.

— Senhorita Swan, é verdade que Edward Cullen tentou suicidar-se?

— (…) recusou seu pedido de noivado em segredo?

— (…) está em coma profundo?

— (…) com Tanya Denali?

— O que você tem a dizer sobre essa relação escondida?

— Você ama Edward Cullen?

As portas fecharam atrás de mim, abafando a azáfama da mídia no exterior, enquanto meu coração galopava dentro do meu peito.

Meu Deus do céu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

««Bella S.»»

Eu estava vivendo a experiência mais anormal da minha vida.

Enquanto caminhávamos ao longo do corredor do hospital, o cheiro ácido de químicos começou a envolver-me como uma droga, tornando o inferno da mídia no exterior uma realidade cada vez mais distante. De repente, era como se eu estivesse em outra dimensão, sob o efeito de drogas.

Rosie falou algo para mim, mas eu não consegui captar sua mensagem. Meu sentido de percepção estava lento e entorpecido.

Entramos num elevador e aguardamos.

_Você vai ver não é nada tão grave assim. _

A porta voltou a abrir. Rosie saiu do elevador e eu segui atrás, meu coração apertando a cada segundo. Instantes depois, encontramos Emmett sozinho na sala de espera.

— E aí, meu amor, alguma novidade? Cadê a Alice?

Fiquei acariciando a haste de meus óculos escuros antes de voltar meu olhar para Emmett. Ele me fitou, mas parecia olhar através de mim. Eu podia sentir a aura de impotência que rondava seu corpo grande e musculoso.

— Alice foi na capelinha. — Emmett não falou sobre Edward. Na verdade, ele parecia com dificuldade para falar.

— E o Edward? — Rosie voltou a perguntar, reticente. — Já tem notícias sobre ele?

Por algum motivo, Emmett me fitou de novo. Eu imaginava que ele estivesse intrigado sobre minha presença. Eu própria me sentia um pouco desconfortável, sabendo que, a partir do momento em que coloquei os pés nesse hospital, muitas cartas seriam jogadas sobre a mesa.

— Apareceu um médico aí. — Ele virou as costas para nós duas e afastou-se na direção das janelas. — Meu irmão está em coma.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi assustador. Minhas pernas cederam e eu acabei sentando, sentindo como se tivessem roubado as forças de mim.

— Vai correr tudo bem — Rosie conseguiu dizer, seu tom afetado com resquícios de choque. — Edward é forte.

De novo, silêncio. Minha cabeça latejava tanto que parecia que estava prestes a explodir.

Obriguei-me a reagir.

— O médico não falou mais nada? — perguntei, aparentando uma calma que, definitivamente, não estava sentindo. — Algum detalhe…

Emmett continuou de costas, estático. Pelo canto do olho, percebi o movimento apreensivo de Rosie. Era óbvio que minha amiga não sabia como lidar com seu marido nesse momento. E eu não a censurava, pois Emmett parecia ser o tipo de cara de quem a gente poderia esperar uma atitude inesperada a qualquer momento.

— O médico falou que… — sua voz enrouqueceu e Emmett pigarreou. — O médico falou que Edward apresenta um traumatismo craniano ligeiro, uma pequena lesão medular e teve uma hemorragia interna grave. Sofreu uma parada cardiorrespiratória durante a cirurgia. O cérebro não recebeu oxigénio durante dois minutos, mas a possibilidade de lesão cerebral é muito baixa. Acabaram de transferi-lo para a UTI.

A tristeza me abateu. Meu coração doía tanto que quase me deixava sem ar.

Apoiei uma mão contra o peito e procurei me acalmar, embora a angústia fosse cada vez maior.

— Quando podemos vê-lo?

— Só amanhã.

Baixei os olhos, encarando o chão.

E agora?

Minha viagem para Forks… Tudo…

— Rose, eu estou indo pra casa descansar. Cuide da Alice pra mim, por favor. — Emmett saiu da sala como uma flecha. Pega de surpresa, Rosie ainda avançou um passo na direção dele, mas logo mudou de ideia, deixando-o ir-se. Então sentou ao meu lado.

E não valia a pena falar nesses momentos.

~x~~x~

Voltei ao hospital no dia seguinte, bem cedo, sentindo-me irrequieta demais para ficar em casa aguardando novidades.

Descendo do táxi, subi para a calçada e detive o olhar um segundo na entrada do hospital. Hoje o batalhão de repórteres era maior.

Ajustando os óculos escuros no nariz, coloquei uma máscara fechada no rosto e atravessei a rua com passadas rápidas.

— Com licença — murmurei, meio ríspida, quando os jornalistas começaram a aglomerar-se a minha volta, disparando perguntas e afirmações sem sentido, praticamente me impedindo a passagem. — Com licença… por favor… com licença…

Era a terceira vez que eu passava por essa gente doida. Mas, graças a Deus, não foi dessa vez que eu perdi a paciência.

Dentro do hospital, tirei os óculos escuros e dirigi-me até a recepção, onde me entregaram um cartão de visitante em troca da minha identificação e indicaram o caminho que eu tinha de percorrer. Coloquei o cartão no bolso da minha jaqueta e rumei até os elevadores. Sozinha, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

Não tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira. A imagem de Edward deitado inconsciente numa cama me inquietara, fazendo-me revirar entre os lençóis vezes sem conta. Em certo momento, acabei deitada de costas, olhando para o teto, tentando encontrar respostas para minhas perguntas intermináveis, mas tudo era um nó cego na minha cabeça.

A porta do elevador abriu e, dessa vez, eu não apressei meus passos, saindo devagar, observando com atenção. Os corredores nessa zona eram mais calmos e silenciosos, de aspecto moderno e sofisticado, brilhando como se tivessem sido inaugurados no dia anterior. A ala privada tinha seus privilégios, obviamente.

Parei em um balcão.

— Por favor…

Uma loira de uniforme azul claro ergueu o olhar do monitor e esboçou um sorriso educado.

— Sim. Posso ajudá-la?

— Sim, eu queria saber sobre o paciente Edward Cullen. Ele foi internado na UTI da ala privada, ontem, depois de ter entrado na emergência.

— Com certeza. — A loira baixou o olhar para o monitor e bateu os dedos no teclado, antes de voltar a encarar-me. — Preciso saber seu nome, por favor.

Franzi os lábios. Haveria uma lista de permissões? Droga, certamente meu nome seria um dos quais não constaria nessa lista. Mas, então, lembrei da ligação de Rosie ontem a noite, algumas horas depois de eu ter ido embora sozinha do hospital. Ela falara algo a respeito de uma lista…

Torci para que fosse meu nome incluído.

— Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan.

Longos segundos depois, eu tive minha resposta:

— Muito bem, senhorita Swan. O doutor Davis nesse momento não se encontra no hospital. No entanto, o paciente Edward Cullen já pode receber visitas, embora restritas e com duração de poucos minutos.

— Tudo bem — murmurei, subitamente sem ar. Eu estava na lista, mas Edward, pelo visto, continuava mal.

— O quarto do paciente é o número 403. Siga em frente e depois vire à direita. São apenas 3 minutos, senhorita Swan, ok?

Incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa, acenei com a cabeça. Eu não sabia se estava preparada para ver Edward. Na verdade, eu estava com medo de vê-lo.

Engoli seco e me virei, seguindo o caminho indicado, as batidas dos meus passos ecoando na minha cabeça, as emoções e receios intensificando, cada vez mais difíceis de reprimir. Quando vi o número 402, o mundo começou a encolher a minha volta, asfixiando as batidas aflitas do meu coração. _O dele era o próximo._

Mais quatro passos, e eu encontrei o quarto. Como todos os outros, havia uma janela ao lado da porta. Parei diante dessa janela e empertiguei as costas. Embora eu estivesse longe o suficiente para não conseguir ver direito para dentro, meus olhos já ardiam de lágrimas não derramadas.

Avancei um passo e uma lágrima caiu com força no meu rosto. Quando toquei com a ponta dos dedos o vidro da janela, mais lágrimas rolaram, quentes e grossas.

_Edward… _

Meu coração murchou, até quase parar de bater. Não deveria parecer assim… _Ele não deveria parecer assim_… Tão pálido… Tão frágil… Não…

Fechei os olhos, sabendo que chorar de nada adiantava. Eu só precisava… chorar um pouco… antes de ter de ser forte… porque, sim, eu estaria do lado dele. Eu seria forte por ele. Eu lutaria com ele. Eu faria isso… tudo isso… sem qualquer remorso ou ressentimento. Eu faria tudo isso… porque o amava.

Limpei as lágrimas com as costas da mão e abri os olhos. Era isso. _Eu era isso._ Segurei a maçaneta com mão dormente, inspirei profundamente e abri a porta devagar. O cheiro intenso de químicos era desencorajador e de fazer qualquer pessoa que amasse Edward cair de joelhos. Avancei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas, por dentro, eu caí de joelhos.

— Nesse momento você deve estar pensando que eu sou maluca — murmurei, tentando me acostumar com os sons da máquina de sinais vitais. — Olha só pra você… — Caminhei até ele e parei junto da sua cama, tentando não me assustar ao vê-lo tão perto, com um tubinho na boca e um colar cervical no pescoço. — Braço engessado… Engraçado, Emmett não falou nada sobre esse braço… Você acha que esqueceram de falar pra ele? — Fiz outra pausa, procurando recuperar o fôlego, porque, meu Deus, era difícil demais vê-lo desse jeito, tão quieto, tão… Céus. — Eu acho que você vai ficar muito puto quando acordar… com um braço engessado.

Fiquei calada, observando como seu peito subia e descia de modo débil. Longos segundos passaram. Como doía vê-lo dormindo sob o som dessas máquinas. Sem resistir, estendi um braço e acarinhei seu cabelo, afastando uma mecha ruiva que caía sobre sua testa.

— Esse soco você mereceu…

Soltei seu cabelo e peguei um dedo da sua mão machucada e com escoriações.

— Não sei por que você é tão sacana… prepotente… grosso… sujeito a não ter ninguém do seu lado nessas horas… — Controlei a vontade de voltar a chorar. — Mas você tem… Você tem até a mim, dá pra acreditar? — _Mesmo que eu não signifique nada pra você._ — Não dá, né…

Alguém chegou por trás de mim e tocou meu braço. Era uma enfermeira. Percebi o que ela queria.

— Fica bom logo — sussurrei, pousando seu dedo com cuidado sobre a cama. Olhei uma última vez seu rosto e, então, virei-me, saindo do quarto.

Mas não fui embora. Com o coração apertado, fiquei contemplando-o atrás da janela, segurando outro acesso de choro. Ele estava tão pálido, meu Deus. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém assim…

— Ele fala o seu nome, às vezes…

Olhei para trás de repente, perplexa. Não acreditava que Alice tinha acabado de falar para mim de modo quase que amigável. Eu esperava um reencontro a qualquer momento, mas nunca desse jeito.

Atordoada, voltei a olhar para a frente, sem conseguir falar nada.

Meus dedos formigaram. Aquela mecha estava de novo sobre a testa de Edward.

— Parte meu coração e me dá esperança ao mesmo tempo, porque ele nunca chamou por ninguém… Nunca chamou…

_O quê?_

Forcei meu cérebro a trabalhar, interiorizando e avaliando as palavras de Alice. Eu quase tinha esquecido dela.

"Ele fala o seu nome… Parte meu coração e me dá esperança, porque ele nunca chamou por ninguém…"

_O quê? Será que eu escutei direito?_

Arrisquei um olhar sobre o ombro, desconfiada, e, mais uma vez, não esperava o que vi: Alice chorando na minha frente. Seus olhos tão verdes quanto os de Edward me fitaram, marejados, quase suplicando.

— Ele é meu irmão… Ele é meu irmão…

Fiquei sem ar. Se eu pensava que eu estava angustiada, o sofrimento de Alice era dolorosamente mais profundo. Ela estava ferida de morte.

— Alice…

E então eu pensei em Edward. Ele precisava que todos nós fossemos fortes por ele, e a união faz a força.

Esqueci minhas desavenças com Alice e a abracei, surpreendendo-me ao perceber o quanto eu precisava disso, desse abraço.

Fui correspondida, envolvida por pequenos braços. Nossa, como ela era pequena.

— Me desculpe, Bella — Alice recuou um passo e segurou minhas mãos. — Posso chamá-la de Bella?

Fiquei completamente estupefata. Nunca achei que Alice fosse do tipo afetuosa. Sorri fraco, e ela continuou:

— Eu deveria ter respeitado você. Você realmente se importa com o meu irmão. Você está aqui. Eu vejo agora, você tem sentimentos pelo Edward. Me desculpe por ter sido tão grossa com você, do fundo do coração.

Olhei para ela. Tão pequena, tão meiga, mas tão forte. Alice era um pouco parecida comigo.

— Está tudo bem.

~x~~x~

Liguei para o meu pai e avisei que não ia de viagem. Contei-lhe a verdade sobre o que se passava e ele ficou calado. Seu silêncio era de compreensão. E mesmo que meu pai não soubesse que Edward me machucara, isso não seria necessário, pois sua resposta sempre seria a mesma: eu deveria seguir o meu coração.

Mas eu não sabia como abordar Jacob. Assim, acabei contando também a verdade. Discutimos um pouco. Ele ficou aborrecido, eu fiquei chateada, mas, no fim, ele teve de me respeitar. Quando deitei na cama, mais tarde, fiquei olhando o teto e não dormi.

_Fica bom logo, Edward._

~x~~x~

No domingo, cheguei ao hospital e sentei ao lado de Rosie e de Alice, que abriu um sorriso que suavizou um pouco o cansaço e a preocupação em seu rosto.

Edward continuava em coma, mas já não tinha aquele tubinho na boca. Esse fora substituído por dois tubinhos no nariz, e até mesmo o gesso no braço fora trocado por uma tala azul.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Uma hora depois, Emmett apareceu. Tinha olheiras fundas e vinha acompanhado de um homem loiro e incrivelmente belo.

Era Jasper, o segundo irmão adotivo. Ou o primeiro. Bom, não importa.

Jasper nos cumprimentou a todos e nós o colocamos a par da situação de Edward. Durante esse tempo, percebi que havia algo estranho – tenso, até – entre ele e Alice. Praticamente evitavam olhar um para o outro, falar um com o outro.

Ainda assim, nesse dia, não consegui deixar de pensar que Edward conseguira reunir toda a família.

Ou quase toda.

* * *

««Edward C.»»

_A gargalha melodiosa da minha irmã ecoa pelo corredor da mansão enquanto ela foge de mim… Pura, cristalina, ela é a prova de que nem tudo nessa família é em vão..._

_x_

_Não gosto de Jasper. Ele não para de olhar a minha irmãzinha…_

_x_

_Por que meus pais estão adotando outro garoto? Eles estão loucos?_

_x_

_Eu me enganei. Eu gosto de Emmett. Ele me ensina uns negócios legais sobre garotas..._

_x_

_Meu pai está sentado à minha frente. Ele é tão distante, tão rígido. Como eu queria que ele sentisse orgulho de mim... Ser campeão mundial de natação não é o suficiente._

_x_

_Não consigo parar de pensar nela. Minha vida está ganhando sentido. Eu farei tudo por ela. Eu só quero tê-la._

_x_

_Ouço minha mãe chorar todas as noites... E, noite após noite, estou indo nadar sob a lua e as estrelas…_

_x_

_Raiva brutal me cega. Eu não sei mais quem sou. Estou tão puto, tão puto..._

_x_

_Caio sobre meus joelhos, sem forças, e, antes que eu perceba, estou chorando._

_x_

_Ela gira para mim, um sorriso lindo e genuíno em seus lábios… Seu nome é Isabella Swan… Ela tem um brilho puro e humilde em seu olhar… Eu quero destruí-la... Eu quero seu corpo… Eu a quero pra mim._

_x_

_O cheiro de sua pele me deixa louco… Eu gosto do som de sua respiração… Eu não sei como parar… Estou tão viciado…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

««Bella S.»»

O sol começou a espreitar por entre as frestas da veneziana do meu quarto, cobrindo as paredes com um jogo de luzes e sombras. Eu havia permanecido noite adentro olhando essas paredes.

A fotografia da minha mãe reluziu na estante, e eu me distraí contemplando-a. Será que ela continuava presente na minha vida? Olhando por mim? Eu bem que estava precisando de um anjo da guarda, em especial um que protegesse o meu coração.

Voltei a rolar de costas na cama e suspirei.

Edward também estava precisando de um anjo da guarda.

Levantei da cama e avancei para o banheiro, enfiando-me debaixo do chuveiro. Minutos depois, saí do chuveiro e voltei para o quarto, vestindo-me. Do quarto dirigi-me para a cozinha e preparei um pouco de café, pegando uma xícara fumegante na mão. Abandonei a cozinha e rumei para a sala, parando diante da janela.

Às vezes dava para apreciar a rotina, conviver com ela como se fosse nossa melhor amiga.

Sorvi um gole de café e ergui o olhar, fitando Manhattan, que cintilava à distância. Hoje minha paisagem poderia ter sido outra, não tão sofisticada, não tão deslumbrante. Forks combinaria muito bem com minha melancolia.

Fechei os olhos.

Será que alguma vez eu conseguiria ter paz de espírito?

De repente, a campainha soou. _Ora, não é que o destino estava me ouvindo?_ Eu quase ri, embora sem humor.

Pousei a xícara sobre a mesa de centro e fui ver quem era. Pelo olho mágico, vi Alice.

_Alice?_

Meu coração disparou. Acontecera alguma coisa com Edward?

Sem pensar duas vezes, segurei a maçaneta e abri a porta. Durante dois segundos, consegui manter-me controlada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Edward? — Era difícil segurar um coração quando ele parecia estar saindo pela boca.

Um sorriso lento e imperceptível curvou os lábios de Alice, como se ela estivesse pensando "eu também conheço essa sensação".

— Desculpe se assustei você. Eu estava indo para o hospital e achei que seria uma boa ideia convidá-la… Eu soube que você está de férias.

— Oh. — Por que eu estava com a impressão que isso tinha o dedo da Rosie? — Claro… Eu estava só… ãh…

— Eu te espero lá embaixo, com Marcus. Você já deve conhecê-lo…

— Sim… Eu não demoro, então.

~x~~x~

Não falamos muito durante o caminho para o hospital, absortas nos nossos próprios pensamentos. E, para ser sincera, isso foi um alívio. Eu não sabia se estava preparada para lidar com essa relação de súbita proximidade. Eu podia até ter aceitado seu pedido de desculpa e isso eliminou o abismo do diálogo entre nós duas, mas eu também continuava a prezar e a curtir a noção de espaço pessoal.

É claro que Rosie devia ter frisado isso muito bem.

Chegamos ao hospital perto das nove horas, o BMW parando rente ao meio-fio da calçada. Não era propriamente um dos carros mais discretos. Na verdade, eu apostava que qualquer paparazzo reconheceria esse carro.

Na entrada do hospital, a mídia não largava o pé. Dava para imaginar aquela gente dormindo na rua, ao relento, agarrados ao microfone ou às câmeras.

Abri a porta e desci do carro; ao mesmo tempo, três repórteres desataram a correr na nossa direção, um deles disparando foto atrás de foto. _Pelo amor de Deus_. Isso já estava ficando fora de controle, não?

— Eu juro que ainda vou socar o microfone de alguém — Alice sussurrou entre dentes, irritadíssima.

A situação começava a ficar, de fato, insustentável.

Marcus saiu do carro e nos acompanhou até a entrada do hospital. No entanto, eu não sabia se sua presença marcante melhorara ou piorara ainda mais a situação. Por Deus, como é que Edward conseguia conviver com esse bando de malucos? Todo esse tempo… Não me admiraria nem um pouco se ele vivesse xingando essa gente, para não dizer outra coisa.

Depois de entrarmos no hospital, despedimo-nos de Marcus e subimos até a ala privada, procurando saber novidades sobre Edward.

Tudo continuava igual, à exceção de que Edward já reagia aos estímulos verbais dos médicos, embora não pronunciasse palavras – apenas sons e gemidos. As visitas também já eram mais longas e permitiam agora um acompanhante dentro do quarto. Nesse momento, eu me encontrava sozinha, sentada numa poltrona azul razoavelmente confortável, enquanto Alice rezava na capelinha.

Afastei os olhos do livro sobre meu colo e voltei a fitar Edward, observando-o com atenção, minha testa franzida. Eu não sabia explicar, mas parecia que ele estava sonhando. Seus olhos mexiam debaixo das pálpebras e seus músculos enrijeciam entre pequenos intervalos de tempo.

Preocupada, peguei sua mão, segurando-a gentilmente sobre a minha, e rocei o polegar em seus dedos.

— Está tudo bem — murmurei, reclinando-me um pouco sobre seu corpo, esperando que ele me ouvisse. — Fica calmo. Eu to aqui.

Como se estivesse me obedecendo, seu corpo relaxou, afundando no colchão. Eu estava quase suspirando de alívio quando, de repente, seus olhos abriram, provocando-me um susto de morte. Praticamente, pulei da poltrona, sentindo o coração subir até a boca, o livro caído no chão.

— Edward? — Meus olhos estavam arregalados de puro assombro; não dava para evitar. Apertei sua mão, tentando chamar sua atenção para mim. — Edward?

Seus olhos verdes vagaram, desorientados.

— Que… porra… é… essa?

— Oh meu Deus — quase gritei, sem me conter. — Você…

E saí do quarto correndo, chamando por algum médico.

Um minuto depois, voltei escoltada por uma enfermeira e um médico, mas não pude permanecer no quarto. Peguei minhas coisas, fitei Edward uma última vez e girei sobre os calcanhares, apressando-me na direção da capelinha.

_Ele acordou._

~x~~x~

O doutor Davis apareceu na sala de espera uma hora depois, informando que Edward ficaria bem, apesar de precisar continuar sob os cuidados da UTI mais alguns dias, recuperando da cirurgia e do estado de coma.

— Podemos vê-lo? — Emmett perguntou, parecendo ter roubado as palavras da boca de Alice. Ele havia chegado há cerca de dez minutos, assim como Jasper.

— O Edward está muito cansado. Ele precisa de espaço e de privacidade. Aconselho que voltem amanhã.

Saí da sala sem que ninguém me notasse. Os três irmãos precisavam ficar sozinhos, assim como eu. Na verdade, eu precisava da minha melhor amiga.

Liguei para Rosie e combinamos lanchar juntas no seu intervalo de trabalho. Hoje eu não tinha nem almoçado. Ultimamente, eu nunca almoçava, tampouco jantava.

Desci do táxi poucos minutos depois, na Sétima Avenida, e soltei um longo suspiro. Mas que alívio, meu Deus. Como eu me sentia leve… tão leve quanto uma pluma.

_Edward vai ficar bem_.

Ergui o olhar, e Manhattan já me parecia bela e extraordinária.

— Bella! Bella!

Olhei para a minha esquerda e vi Rosie correr na minha direção.

Um sorriso assaltou meus lábios.

— Estou tão feliz por você! — Ela me abraçou fortemente. — Pelo meu Emmett… Por todos... — Separamos nossos corpos, sorrindo feito umas bobas. — Consegui sair mais cedo. Vamos comer algo. Você está precisando ser paparicada, minha linda.

— Adoro você, Rosie.

~x~~x~

Quando acordei, na terça-feira, meu mundo já possuía mais cores. E notei, de repente, que essa foi a primeira noite que consegui dormir desde o acidente de Edward.

Afastando a sonolência, espreguicei-me e virei de lado, pensando em Edward. Eu sentia saudade dele. Realmente, subitamente, sentia. Saudade do Edward cheio de vida… que me seduzia… a bem ou a mal…

O Edward que não escondia que gostava de transar comigo…

O Edward contraditório e ambíguo…

O Edward que sussurrava coisas obscenas…

Ele era um ímã na minha vida.

Suspirando, voltei a virar-me de costas. Não, não era fácil amar um homem assim.

Meu smartphone começou a tocar. Agradecida pela distração, estiquei um braço e o peguei do criado-mudo, visualizando o nome de Alice piscando na tela.

Mordi o lábio inferior e atendi.

— Oi.

— Oi, Bella. — Pausa. — Então, eu estive pensando… Você está disponível, agora? Eu gostaria de falar com você... Prometo que é só dessa vez.

Demorei pensando na resposta, mas a curiosidade não dava trégua. Aceitei seu convite e, dentro de trinta minutos, eu estava entrando no BMW conduzido por Marcus.

— Bella — surpreendi-me com o tom de voz tenso de Alice —, eu não quero assustá-la, mas preciso avisá-la que um idiota de um paparazzo acabou de tirar fotos de você entrando no carro. Foi Marcus quem acabou de me avisar.

— Ah… — Fala sério, que perseguição. — Bem que eu poderia ser um pouco mais bonita…

E, de repente, nós três caímos na gargalhada, esquecendo o paparazzo.

— Permita-me que o diga, senhorita Swan, mas você já é muito bonita.

~x~~x~

Não esperava pelo que vi quando Marcus parou o carro.

Estávamos num cemitério.

Sem dizer nada, segui atrás de Alice, caminhando através do longo gramado. O silêncio nesse lugar predominava, exceto pelo cântico dos pássaros nas árvores floridas.

Paramos diante da lápide de Esme Cullen, Alice um passo a minha frente. Baixando o corpo, ela pousou um pequeno buquê de flores brancas contra o mármore e depois ficou simplesmente olhando, a brisa soprando.

— Essa é a nossa mãe.

Não me atrevi a abrir a boca.

— Esme morreu atropelada por um ônibus, há dois anos, logo depois de ela e Edward terem a pior briga que eu já vi na minha vida.

Senti como se tivessem cutucado minha nuca com força.

— Foi horrível.

Não dava sequer para imaginar… a sensação, o sentimento… Nossa.

— Eu gostaria de poder contar-lhe mais do que isso, mas eu não posso. Eu não posso trair o meu irmão. Eu o amo demais, Bella. Ele não é o que parece. Ele precisa de uma salvação.

Uma salvação... Do quê?

De si próprio?

Meu Deus, agora eu me toquei: seria por causa disso que chamavam Edward de assassino? Pior, seria por causa disso que achavam que tinham o direito de chamar Edward de assassino? E onde Carlisle Cullen entrava nessa história? Cadê o pai deles?

— Uma vez peguei o Edward bêbado… e ele sussurrou o seu nome. Fiquei com medo. Temi por meu irmão. Vocês só tinham uma relação sexual. E eu comecei a destratá-la… Me desculpe mais uma vez. Eu não respeitei você.

— Não… tudo bem… — consegui dizer, completamente em estado de choque.

_Edward falava o meu nome._

"_Ele fala o seu nome, às vezes… Parte meu coração e me dá esperança, porque ele nunca chamou por ninguém… nunca…"_

Minha… nossa.

— Bella… eu acho que meu irmão pode estar apaixonado por você. Eu o conheço. Ele não fala o nome de uma mulher sem motivo. Ele não chama por você sem motivo.

Meu Deus, será que eu estava entendendo direito? Alice achava que eu era a salvação de Edward? E… _apaixonado_...?

Apertei as têmporas, sentindo-me desnorteada, enquanto o silêncio voltava a pairar entre nós duas. Eu não podia prometer nada a Alice, mas era óbvio que essa história estava longe de ter terminado.

E apenas uma pessoa poderia terminá-la.

~x~~x~

Cinco horas mais tarde, as palavras de Alice ainda davam voltas na minha cabeça. Caminhando ao lado de Rosie, rumando em direção ao hospital, minha amiga percebeu, sem grande esforço, que eu estava nervosa e pensativa.

— Não precisa ter medo da reação do Edward, linda. Ouvi dizer que ele está… benevolente.

_Mas seu tom de voz diz outras coisas_.

Ainda assim, se fosse apenas isso que me inquietava…

Decidimos levar café para todos, em copos de _take-away_. Estávamos nos aproximando da sala de espera quando ouvimos Alice e Jasper brigando. Os dois não estavam propriamente aos berros, nem fazendo nenhum escândalo, mas era possível perceber que suas vozes duelavam uma batalha – e daquelas bem feias.

Olhei Rosie com curiosidade. Normalmente, eu não era de mexericar sobre os outros, todavia essa relação despertava algum interesse.

— Alice e Jasper acham que podem viver um sem o outro — ela expôs, encolhendo os ombros. — Mas se assim é, não sei por que continuam eternamente solteiros.

_O amor é complicado_, eu quis dizer.

Entramos na sala, segurando as bebidas, e os dois se calaram abruptamente. Meu Deus, era tão óbvio que formavam um casal. A química explodia entre eles.

Reprimi uma risadinha. O queixo de Alice estava todo arranhado, literalmente. Isso foi uma surpresa, até, porque Jasper parecia ser aquele tipo de homem bem sofisticado. Enfim, era evidente que eu entendia cada vez menos sobre os homens.

Quando Emmett apareceu na sala, instantes mais tarde, Rosie me cutucou nas costelas.

— Vai agora. O Edward ficou sozinho.

Meu coração disparou.

"_Eu acho que meu irmão pode estar apaixonado por você."_

Mirei Alice, que piscou para mim. Seus lábios formaram a palavra "vai".

_Ah, por favor._

Desviando o olhar, deparei com Emmett e Jasper olhando para mim de um jeito estranho e quase tropecei em meus próprios pés. Sem alternativa, peguei minha bolsa e saí da sala.

~x~~x~

Tive de criar coragem antes de entrar no quarto de Edward. Dessa vez, ele não estaria em coma. E, dessa vez, eu teria de fingir que não sabia _coisas_ sobre ele.

Empurrei a porta entreaberta com dedos trêmulos e espreitei para dentro. Reclinado na cama, com o braço ferido apoiado contra o peito, Edward estava de olhos fechados e respirava de modo tranquilo.

"_Eu não posso trair o meu irmão."_

"_Vocês só tinham uma relação sexual."_

"_Ele não é o que parece. Ele precisa de uma salvação." _

Pisquei, dispersando a voz de Alice na minha cabeça, e avancei lentamente, observando o rosto do homem que testava e desestabilizava minhas emoções até o limite. Era como viver numa montanha-russa, e a última descida fora tão íngreme que não havia palavras para descrevê-la. Apenas… o amava demais. O medo que eu sentira por ele nesses últimos dias… Eu não aguentaria se Edward fosse embora, desaparecesse da minha vida como uma bolha de sabão que tinha acabado de estourar, deixando para trás lembranças que eu não sabia se seria capaz de suportar. Isso seria… de arrasar.

Mas Edward estava bem ali, e agora eu teria de me preparar para a próxima volta.

Que bom que ele estava dormindo.

Um segundo de alívio, e suas pálpebras mexeram, levantando. Pega de surpresa, absolutamente despreparada para esse momento, detive um passo em falso, sustendo a respiração. Esses olhos verdes e profundos detinham um brilho de cansaço e estavam fixos em mim. Não pestanejaram nem uma única vez, até que algo aconteceu, a máquina de sinais vitais disparando, tocando de modo acelerado.

— O que foi? — perguntei, movida pelo instinto. Dei mais dois passos e, de repente, percebi que Edward olhava para algum ponto atrás de mim. Virei-me rapidamente e deparei com uma loira. Seria possível que essa fosse…?

— Oi. — A loira me dirigiu um sorriso de madame. — Você é…?

_Era ela._

— Sou Bella, mas acho que o Edward não quer ver você.

— Oi, Bella. — Ela me ignorou completamente. — Sou Tanya. Você é amiga do Edward? — Mirou sobre meu ombro, sem precisar erguer-se na ponta dos pés. — Oi, Edward.

— Maldita… — Sua respiração ruidosa me assustou. De fato, fiquei com medo que Edward começasse a passar mal. — Vaza daqui. Tire essa cadela daqui, porra.

— Calma, calma… — Erguendo as mãos, Tanya mostrou as palmas. — Eu saio, antes que você tenha um infarto.

Eu quase não consegui acreditar quando, de repente, vi Edward mover-se na cama como se ele fosse levantar-se. Não deu tempo para pensar em nada. Antes que me desse conta, empurrei Tanya quarto afora e fechei a porta, recostando-me contra ela. Mas o pior e o que eu mais temia acabou acontecendo do mesmo jeito: Edward caiu para trás e começou a passar mal, seu corpo convulsionando.

Meu Deus, eu sabia!

Fui empurrada para a frente quando a porta voltou a abrir, dois médicos entrando, um deles me expulsando do quarto. Eu estava tão assustada e furiosa que gritei e corri atrás de Tanya, puxando-a pelos cabelos. Eu não costumava ser violenta, mas meu Deus… Eu a odiava… _Eu a odiava_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**(Bella)**

Edward tinha acabado de acordar de um coma.

Edward tinha sofrido uma parada cardiorrespiratória.

"_Eu saio, antes que você tenha um infarto."_

— Desgraçada! — foi o meu grito de revolta. Não podia haver mulher mais mesquinha, mais detestável do que essa. Humilhara Edward. Caçoara da saúde dele. — Miserável!

Pega desprevenida, Tanya gritou de choque ao sentir minha mão enraivecida agarrar um punhado do seu cabelo, puxando-o e sustendo-a bruscamente no meio do caminho. Ela cambaleou para trás e eu a soltei, esperando que ela virasse para mim.

— Sua… — Eu contava com tudo, até mesmo com o forte tapa que ela desferiu no meu rosto.

Vagabunda.

Agarrei seu pescoço com mãos sedentas e empurrei-a contra a parede, o choque provocando um baque surdo. Sua bolsa caiu no chão e ela ergueu as mãos em direção aos meus cabelos.

Eu ia acabar com a raça dela!

Cravei as unhas em suas faces e puxei sua cabeça como se fosse arrancá-la do seu pescoço.

— Uma pessoa como você não merece o ar que respira! Se acontecer alguma coisa com…

De repente, fiquei aprisionada em um braço grande e musculoso, que só podia ser de Emmett. Meus pés deixaram de tocar o chão e eu fui levada para trás. Aproveitando-se da situação, Tanya voou ao meu encontro, mas Rosie e Alice a impediram, colocando-se à frente dela.

— Não sei como você entrou aqui, vadia, mas é melhor dar o fora e já. — Essa era a Alice que eu conhecia, distante, fria e quase cruel. — Nossos seguranças estão chegando, só por acaso.

Braços cuidadosos me colocaram de novo no chão, perto de um Jasper sorridente. Este chegou do meu lado e envolveu um braço nos meus ombros tensos.

— Você é engraçada.

Tentando controlar minha respiração irregular, eu me esforcei para não perder minha dignidade. Evitei o olhar tipicamente masculino dos dois Cullen e franzi uma sobrancelha provocadora enquanto encarava Tanya, que fervia de raiva.

— Eu diria perigosa. — Emmett emitiu um som baixo, parecido com uma risada abafada. — Quer dizer, repare naquele negócio no chão… Não é do cabelo da vadia?

Baixei o olhar, intrigada.

_Extensões._

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou meus lábios. Ora ora, quem diria.

— Não esquece as extensões, querida — Rosie escarneceu, o tom venenosamente suave.

_Ah, Rosie, sua malvada._

Finalmente, a vergonha venceu e Tanya sumiu, desaparecendo ao virar à esquerda no corredor. Ao mesmo tempo, dois caras gigantes apareceram, caminhando de modo robótico. Segurança privada? E, nossa, era necessário mesmo essa dupla monstruosa para proteger Edward?

_Edward._

Será que ele já estava bem?

Deixando-me a sós com Rosie e Alice, Jasper e Emmett abordaram os dois seguranças e começaram a conversar.

_Edward._

— Bella, meu irmão está bem? — Era impressionante o jeito com que, de repente, Alice parecia captar tudo sobre mim, até o mais ínfimo detalhe. — Por favor, não me diga que essa mulher entrou no quarto…

— O que ela falou pra você, linda? Você tem a face vermelha…

Na verdade, minha face estava ardendo e eu ainda me sentia meio tonta por conta da briga.

— Família do Edward Cullen?

Todos desviaram o olhar para o médico que se anunciou, dirigindo-se até nós, e eu fiquei tensa, até mesmo embaraçada. Era um golpe de sorte o fato de o médico aparecer precisamente nesse instante.

— Sim, doutor. O que houve?

— O Edward sofreu uma convulsão generalizada, do tipo clônica, ou seja, ambos os lados do corpo foram afetados por movimentos involuntários. As circunstâncias e o prontuário do paciente indiciam que a convulsão poderá ter sido desencadeada pelo recente trauma craniano e por ansiedade extrema. O Edward está agora a dormir, mas podem visitá-lo. Ele está bem.

Oh, graças a Deus.

~x~~x~

Não voltamos a falar sobre Tanya, fechando esse assunto em uma gaveta esquecida e lembrando que a prioridade consistia em Edward e sua recuperação. Não obstante, ninguém tinha o direito de me pressionar sobre o ocorrido. De fato, eu não queria falar sobre isso. O que passou, passou, e eu sabia cuidar de mim mesma. Em outras palavras, eu não tinha medo de Tanya.

E duvidava que Edward também.

De qualquer forma, agora havia um segurança gigante protegendo a porta de seu quarto.

O outro gigante era para mim.

Eu quase engasguei quando ouvi Alice afirmar isso.

— Caramba, Alice, você só pode estar de brincadeira.

Eu tinha acabado de voltar do quarto de Edward, que dormia feito uma pedra. Sentei ao lado de Rosie e de Alice e arregalei os olhos. Eu queria ir embora sozinha, pelo amor de Deus.

— Eu sei que não é agradável, mas acredite em mim, você vai precisar de alguém intimidante ao seu lado. Não é pra sempre, nem durante vinte e quatro horas por dia. É apenas até que a situação esfrie, e isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. Você me entende?

Bloqueei um segundo, sentindo um peso sobre meus ombros, nublando minha vida.

Eis o que eu entendia (ou intuía): eu entendia que Alice preservava um certo, secreto sentimento de esperança entre mim e Edward; eu entendia que Alice pensava que eu permaneceria ao lado de Edward tempo o suficiente para ter direito a um guarda-costas; eu entendia que a mídia andava louca com a hipótese de haver uma nova namorada depois de Tanya Denali; e, principalmente, eu entendia o quanto essa gente era sequiosa, persistente, sensacionalista, e eu… uma presa fácil.

Conclusão: eu estava sendo arrastada em uma avalanche cada vez maior.

— Entendo e sei exatamente o que você está querendo me dizer.

_Você está querendo me dizer que a situação vai piorar._

Todavia, depois de tudo – do acidente de Edward, do medo de perdê-lo para sempre, da perseguição da mídia, da reconciliação com Alice, do apoio incondicional do meu pai e da minha melhor amiga, da briga com Tanya, da aceitação e integração com os dois irmãos Cullen –, depois de tudo o que passei, eu me sentia preparada e confiante para lidar com o que quer que viesse daí em diante.

Eu não precisava mais viver com o pé atrás.

Eu confiava em mim.

Finalmente.

~x~~x~

Era estranho ter um gigante atrás de mim, seguindo meus passos e imitando todos meus movimentos. Se eu parava, ele também. Se eu abrandava, ele também. Se eu desatasse a correr, eu apostaria que ele também. Bom, pelo menos sua presença me distraía um pouco. Eu não estava encarando a situação muito mal, definitivamente. Eu até me divertia com isso, embora às vezes desejasse mandar o gigante para o inferno. Enfim, uma loucura não recomendável para pessoas impacientes.

Abanei a cabeça e ri comigo mesma. Como era bom ter sentido de humor, perceber o que realmente importava ou não na vida. Progredir como pessoa, como ser humano, não era um caminho fácil, mas era inevitável para a sobrevivência mental e emocional.

Satisfeita, esbocei o maior sorriso, atravessando a rua até a entrada do meu prédio. Dois paparazzi surgiram detrás de uma árvore viçosa, empunhando suas máquinas diante de seus rostos, e começaram a disparar fotos.

Reprimi a vontade de sorrir ainda mais e de gesticular um adeusinho com a mão – não parecia boa ideia exagerar.

O porteiro abriu a porta para mim e me cumprimentou, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas na direção do gigante as minhas costas. Ele não iria subir comigo, né?

Virei-me.

— Bom, obrigada. Acho que já to bem entregue.

O gigante não disse nada, meneando a cabeça num subtil gesto de afirmação. Meu Deus, mais valia ignorá-lo. Ele me fazia sentir uma completa idiota.

Afastei-me até os elevadores e aguardei. Quando entrei, olhei sobre um ombro e o gigante ainda se encontrava na entrada. Meu Deus, mais valia ignorá-lo mesmo.

Assim que saí do elevador e adentrei meu apartamento, pousei a bolsa numa cadeira da cozinha e fiz uma ligação para o meu pai.

— _Bella, meu anjo._

— Papai, estou ligando pra dizer que já tá tudo bem. — Sorri de orelha a orelha, sabendo que minhas próximas palavras seriam estonteantes. — E pra perguntar se meu quartinho tá livre nesse final de semana.

— _Sempre…_

Eu tinha o melhor pai do mundo.

Cinco minutos depois, desliguei a chamada e me joguei sobre meu sofá de canto felpudo, sentindo-me feliz – não plenamente, mas feliz, apenas.

À noite, enquanto saboreava uns biscoitos de chocolate, abri o laptop e entrei no Facebook e no Skype para ver se Rosie ou Jacob estavam online. E, de repente, pisquei, surpreendida com o vasto número de pedidos de amizade.

Recusei todos os pedidos e comecei a falar com Rosie, ignorando a tentação de pesquisar meu nome no Google.

Agora sim, ficava difícil esquecer que Edward era famoso.

Quando deitei na cama, mais tarde, comecei a pensar nele, nas coisas que eu sabia sobre ele. O que Alice me contara… Eu queria ter perguntado por quê… por quê tanta desconfiança e agressividade quando Edward era um homem adulto e que, por suposto, sabia cuidar de si próprio. Eu compreendia o amor de irmã mais velha, a proteção, o medo. Eu só não sabia o que pensar acerca da intensidade, da quase obsessão pelo bem-estar do irmão. Isso me intrigava a ponto de me deixar inquieta.

Minha alma estava inquieta, e eu estava com um pressentimento angustiante.

Talvez Edward não estivesse psicologicamente, emocionalmente bem. Eu sabia o quanto isso doía e desesperava. Eu sabia como nossa mente podia ser vulnerável aos pensamentos mais loucos… o quanto podíamos ser corrompidos pela dor, pela amargura… Viver com uma montanha de emoções e palavras reprimidas dentro do peito era autodestrutivo. Eu ficava agoniada só de pensar em voltar a viver um momento assim.

"_Ele não é o que parece. Ele precisa de uma salvação."_

Adormeci com a palavra salvação ecoando na minha cabeça vezes e vezes sem conta.

~x~~x~

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, tomei uma decisão.

Empurrei os lençóis para trás e sentei na cama, pensando sobre o que poderia vestir. Oh, fazia alguns dias que eu não cuidava de mim. Mas agora a situação invertera-se. Eu precisava estar… bonita. Melhor, eu precisava sentir-me bonita.

Uma hora depois, eu estava pronta. Peguei minhas chaves e saí de casa. No elevador, ajeitei minha franja deveras rebelde e esfreguei os lábios, espalhando melhor o batom nude. Meu cabelo caía ao redor do meu rosto, combinando com o estilo descontraído das calças Palazzo – uma peça de roupa que Rosie praticamente me obrigou a comprar para usar nesse verão, afirmando que minhas pernas eram perfeitas para este tipo de calça. Bom, a verdade era que eu até gostava.

Coloquei os óculos de sol e saí para a rua, caminhando até a estação do metrô. Eu havia trazido as chaves do meu carro, mas a vontade de caminhar foi mais forte.

Não vi nenhum paparazzo, mas acabei cruzando com duas adolescentes que basicamente paralisaram a minha frente, boquiabertas. Desviei-me delas e continuei meu caminho, sem desejar atrair atenções. No entanto, não resisti e olhei sobre um ombro. As duas moças tinham se virado, ainda me observando, e, de repente, eu soube que não conseguiria ser fria a ponto de ignorá-las. Sorri e acenei com a mão. Elas gritaram e começaram a pular.

Incrédula, voltei a concentrar-me no meu caminho e apressei meus passos, reprimindo a súbita vontade de rir.

Quando cheguei ao hospital, senti falta do gigante. Quatro paparazzi tiravam fotos a um palmo do meu nariz, praticamente. Segurei minha bolsa tiracolo com firmeza e obriguei-me a seguir com o queixo erguido. Essas pessoas eram absolutamente sem noção.

— Swan, dizem por aí que você brigou com Tanya Denali, é verdade?

— Quando Edward vai ter alta?

— Isabella, hey!

— Olhe aqui!

Pois sim.

No interior do elevador do hospital, comecei a mentalizar-me, convencendo a mim mesma que tudo ia correr bem e que eu precisava apenas ter um pouco de paciência. Eu estava depositando toda a minha fé na decisão dessa manhã. Eu merecia tentar. Depois de tudo, eu merecia mais, muito mais… E estava disposta a tudo.

Abandonei o elevador e encaminhei-me direto para o quarto de Edward. À frente da porta, elevava-se o outro gigante. Ele me olhou e se afastou para o lado. Lembre-se: se não quer passar por idiota, mais vale ignorar.

Determinada, puxei uma respiração profunda antes de entrar. Dessa vez, Edward não estava dormindo, nem tampouco de olhos fechados. Com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros e o braço contra o peito, ele olhava o teto, parecendo entediado e aborrecido.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — A pergunta repentina me assustou. Como ele conseguiu perceber minha presença? Ele não desviara uma só vez o olhar do teto. — Não me diga que veio procurar uma boa trepada. Infelizmente, não sei se consigo ter uma ereção.

Se eu não conhecesse Edward, diria que ele estava sob o efeito de _qualquer coisa_.

— Eu vim ver você.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu lentamente.

— Não brinque comigo, Swan.

Nesse momento, desejei abraçá-lo, beijá-lo. Por mais que Edward tentasse, ele não estava conseguindo ser tão forte quanto queria aparentar. Isso era uma missão impossível.

— Você não gosta nem um pouco de estar nessa cama, não é? — Eu sorri de verdade, e podia jurar que Edward também estivera quase, quase para sorrir.

— Bella, chupe o meu pau — ele me afrontou, como se nada fosse.

Mas ele me chamou de Bella.

— Que foi? — ele disparou, abrupto, quando eu fiquei apenas olhando para ele.

— Nada. — _Você me chamou de Bella._

_E você não reparou._

Continuei a fitá-lo, sem conseguir parar, parada no meio do quarto. Ele estreitou os olhos. Dava para perceber que estava pensando, mas pareceu desistir. Virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Não me mandou embora.

* * *

**(Edward)**

Eu tinha de significar algo para ela.

Eu tinha de ser importante para ela.

Se ela estava no hospital, se ela me visitava, se ela estava aqui, bem aqui, eu tinha de ser mais do que uma simples foda para ela. Caralho, eu ouvira a voz dela durante o coma, ecos suaves de preocupação por mim.

Foi ela quem eu vi quando acordei.

Fechei os olhos, mas a imagem dela permaneceu na minha mente, tão perfeita, tão vívida.

Sublime.

Eu poderia compará-la com um anjo. Poderia… mas não me atrevia.

Merda, eu não sabia se alguma vez conseguiria arrancá-la do meu pensamento. Eu desconfiava que tinha acabado de perder essa batalha. Ela penetrara na minha mente como uma marca de ferro em brasa. E isso doía.

E agora ela estava aqui, e eu não conseguia mandá-la embora, afastá-la de mim. Eu não conseguia… Eu não tinha forças… Talvez eu não quisesse…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**(Edward)**

_Dói._

_Não para de doer._

_Como um câncer, como um vírus, devora minha alma, corrói meu coração, infeta meu peito. É dor que devora, que corrói, que infeta. É veneno destruindo-me, danificando-me. _

_E é demais. _

_Grito, revolto-me, peço ajuda. Alguém me ouça, alguém me ajude. Por favor, alguém. Eu não posso mais. Eu não aguento mais. Eu não consigo. Preciso… de ajuda._

~x~~x~

_Ela morreu… _

_Morreu…_

_Ajude-me... Eu… bati… na mãe… Ajude-me…_

_Não! Escute a verdade! Eu não sou mau, não sou… Homens maus não choram…_

_Você também não é mais meu pai. _

_Você me matou._

~x~~x~

_Bella… Eu consigo ouvi-la. Bella, você me ouve? Eu sinto seu toque… Bella, você me ouve? _

_Bella, me ajude. Você… me ouve?_

_Eu não quero estar morto. Por favor, me diga que você é o anjo… o anjo que veio me salvar. Bella, você me ouve?_

* * *

**(Bella)**

Algum barulho me acordou.

Desorientada, pisquei e olhei a minha volta, tentando me acostumar com o cômodo que jazia sob a penumbra.

Céus, quanto tempo eu tinha dormido? Todo o meu corpo latejava, dorido, os músculos protestando, o pescoço implorando uma massagem – ou, mais especificamente, um milagre.

Estrangulado, um gemido rompeu o silêncio, lembrando-me do porquê de eu ter acordado, e eu me endireitei na poltrona na qual eu estava meio sentada, meio deitada. Deslizei para cima e esperei enquanto meu olhar se adaptava à escuridão, distinguindo sombras e contornos. Eu estava quase admitindo para mim mesma que tinha adormecido no hospital quando visualizei a silhueta da cama onde Edward estava deitado. Ao fundo, havia também uma janela pela qual a luz da noite penetrava, e isso me recordou que já não estávamos na UTI. Eu havia adormecido no quarto privado de Edward.

Suspirando, levantei da poltrona e avancei na direção da sua cama, percebendo, a cada passo, que Edward se contorcia debaixo das cobertas.

— Hey, calma — tentei tranquilizá-lo, detendo-me ao seu lado. — Edward...?

Estaria sonhando?

Desconfiada, inclinei-me sobre a cama, procurando entrever seu rosto no escuro, mas o gesto reticente não me satisfez. Baixei uma mão e toquei sua face, sentindo-a quente e suada.

Bingo.

Um pesadelo.

Será que Edward os tinha com muita frequência? E o que desencadearia esses pesadelos?

Sem conseguir ignorar a súbita preocupação, segurei sua mão e afaguei seus dedos, esperando que a carícia o acalmasse. Eu poderia acordá-lo e resgatá-lo das garras de seu sonho, certo, mas não parecia que Edward fosse gostar de ser acordado no meio de um pesadelo – tampouco perceber que alguém acabara de testemunhar um de seus momentos mais vulneráveis.

— Eu to aqui. Escute minha voz, sinta meu toque... — Corri meus dedos ao longo da sua mão, do seu pulso, da articulação dos seus dedos, tocando-o como se ele fosse de cristal, e percebi (tive certeza) que Edward estava mais magro. — Não é melhor do que um pesadelo, isso? Quer dizer, você não acha que eu sou _um pouco_ melhor do que um pesadelo? Tudo bem, eu sei que está escuro aqui, e que minha presença não lhe agrada a não ser pra, hum, foder, mas...

De repente, eu me dei conta das barbaridades que estava falando sobre mim mesma, fazendo piadas como se nada fosse – como se _eu_ nada fosse. Meu Deus, que... ignorância.

Abanei a cabeça e reprimi a vontade de rir histericamente, sentindo que eu poderia colapsar emocionalmente a qualquer momento. Eu tinha de me lembrar, refleti, de que eu não possuía uma pedra no lugar do coração – nem areia na cabeça e sim um cérebro.

Verdade seja dita: a teoria era fácil de construir e aperfeiçoar, mas o resultado não passava de uma maldita utopia. Verdade seja dita: apoiar Edward era uma coisa do outro mundo. Pior: apoiar Edward era como manejar uma faca de dois gumes. Por mais que algumas feridas curassem, por mais que fechassem, outras abriam em simultâneo. Não que essas novas feridas sangrassem, doessem de um modo insuportável – como antes –, mas, bom, a verdade é que era bem pior.

E a verdade era que eu já não sentia. A dor era indolor, dessas que abrem um vazio no peito... Divagando nesse mar de nada, eu ficava com a impressão de que o que eu fazia por Edward era muito mais do que ele merecia. Ou então eu me sentia cética o suficiente para não acreditar que, depois de tudo isso, Edward mudaria e que, por portanto, continuaria sendo o mesmo bárbaro de sempre, pulha de sempre, canalha de sempre. Eu pressentia que eu não ganharia nada e sairia dessa situação com a alma vazia e ferida.

No entanto, pensei, desacreditar era bom. Isso significava que eu não estava _alucinada_ nem com falsas esperanças. O problema, verdadeiro problema, era essa sensação frustrante de que não deveria ser eu carregando esse karma, essa maldita faca de dois gumes.

_Não seja estúpida. Conquiste o idiota enquanto ele está frágil e vulnerável._

Fechei os olhos, tentando focar o rumo de meus pensamentos e ignorar meu lado mais profundo, mais negro. Não, não… eu não podia fazer isso, não podia ignorar. Eu tinha de ser sincera comigo mesma. Eu tinha de admitir as verdades para compreender a mim mesma. Eu amava o Edward, sim. Eu me importava com ele, sim. Eu queria que ele ficasse bom, sim, claro. E depois... depois eu queria que ele lutasse por mim.

_Não é como se você estivesse lutando por ele, sua burra! Você está apenas ajudando o idiota a erguer-se dessa situação malfadada, permanecendo ao lado dele nas horas mais fodidas, aguentando o tranco com ele, compreendendo as merdas dele. É ele quem vai ter de lutar por você, depois. Acorde, caramba!_

Ok, eu estava, definitivamente, em conflito comigo mesma. Tudo bem que eu possuía muita humanidade dentro de mim – certíssimo –, mas eu também detinha um quê de... maldade. Eu não era nenhuma santa, nenhuma divindade celestial, nenhuma mártir. Portanto, eu poderia apoiar Edward sem precisar me rebaixar ou me desvalorizar como mulher, sem permitir que ele me usasse como saco de pancada – quer ele estivesse deitado numa cama de hospital, quer ele não estivesse. Em outras palavras, eu não precisava tratá-lo como se ele fosse um baita de um deus romano.

Abri os olhos e voltei ao presente, surpreendendo-me ao constatar que havia recuado alguns passos, afastando-me de Edward. Entretanto, parecia que ele tinha parado de sonhar, mantendo-se silencioso e quieto.

Fiquei mais um instante no quarto, no meio da penumbra, fitando a sombra da sua cama, antes de soltar um suspiro de cansaço e decidir ir embora.

Mais tarde, nessa noite, quando cheguei em casa, a tentação de pesquisar meu nome no Google me dominou – não por curiosidade, mas sim porque eu me sentia friamente capaz de ler o que quer que fosse sobre mim.

E, como eu desconfiava, a mídia me pintava como a substituta de Tanya Denali.

Irritada, fechei o laptop e decidi ir dormir.

* * *

**(Edward)**

Horas mortas – eu as detestava.

Odiava-as.

Ter tempo para pensar era uma merda apavorante que me enlouquecia, regra geral. Eu naufragava, afundava-me em pensamentos inúteis, confusos, que me fragilizavam e despoletavam uma série de sentimentos merdosos que eu não conseguia controlar.

E estar deitado numa cama de hospital, ou passear pelos corredores de um hospital, significava exatamente a mesma merda: horas mortas.

Atirei a cabeça contra o travesseiro e bufei.

Pior do que perder a cabeça com horas mortas, era ocupá-las pensando em uma mulher.

Um sorriso sarcástico contraiu meus lábios.

Pensar em Bella não deveria ser considerado algo grave ou preocupante. Claro que não.

Mas era.

Puta merda, eu começava a pensar que perder uma batalha tinha efeito dominó – depois de se perder uma, ficava fácil entregar outra ao oponente.

Revirei os olhos, sentindo-me fodidamente contrariado.

Por quê continuar a tentar convencer a mim mesmo que Bella era como todas as outras que eu fodia por aí, se nenhuma das outras vivia na minha cabeça?

Maldito efeito dominó.

Mas, pelo menos, eu podia continuar a tratá-la como a todas as outras que eu fodia por aí.

_Você é um filho da puta que deixa se manipular pela sua parte filha da puta, parabéns pra você, covarde._

Apertei as mãos.

Que porra, eu precisava sair daqui. Precisava de uma bebida. Precisava de uma piscina. Precisava de uma vadia. Precisava da minha moto – meu Deus, a minha moto!

Desesperado, fechei os olhos e desejei gritar.

* * *

**(Bella)**

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira depois do almoço, quando entrei no quarto de Edward, estaquei abruptamente, perguntando-me se eu não teria, por ventura, me enganado na porta.

Havia flores por todos os cantos, rosas e mais rosas, lindas e cheirosas.

— Que bom que você chegou — o tom de voz era ácido. — Agora você vai me explicar... Que merda é essa?

_Não sou um saco de pancada... Não sou um saco de pancada..._

— Antes de mais, oi pra você também. — Ainda sem fitar Edward, avancei e peguei uma rosa vermelha do buquê mais próximo de mim, erguendo-a até o nariz e inspirando o doce perfume das delicadas pétalas. — Quanto às flores, elas são lindíssimas, mas com certeza vão murchar bem rápido nesse quarto. — Devolvi a rosa ao jarro com água, acariciando-a com a ponta dos dedos uma última vez, e me virei para Edward, encarando-o com um sorriso ensaiado que me provocou dores nos lábios e nas bochechas.

Duas sobrancelhas ruivas se arquearam lentamente.

— Não sabia que você era uma cadela malvada.

Meu Deus, esse homem não tinha limites.

— Falando na sua linguagem imprópria, começo a achar que você é um cachorro vira lata que adora rosnar.

Fúria perplexa ricocheteou em seu olhar.

— Eu vou te mostrar o que é rosnar!

Fiquei quieta, sem me abalar, ouvindo os segundos passar, enquanto Edward afastava as cobertas e levantava da cama, caminhando até parar diante de mim, de pijama e com o braço escondido na tala. Seu cabelo estava uma desgraça caótica e seus olhos verdes cintilavam, faiscavam. Quando cruzou seu olhar com o meu, ele ofegou e recuou um passo, como se não fosse mais capaz de me enfrentar.

Sem me mover, continuei ali... eu, seu melhor alvo para descarregar a raiva, a frustração, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo dentro dele. Eu conseguia identificar alguns sintomas. Eu conseguia perceber que havia um vulcão em erupção debaixo daquela máscara de indiferença e hostilidade.

— Um rosnar de ódio nem sempre é o que parece, Edward, sobretudo quando existe uma tênue linha entre o ódio e o amor.

Ele engoliu seco, e começou a ficar pálido.

— O que você quer de mim?

_Ficar perto de você._

_Esganá-lo._

_Beijá-lo._

_Matá-lo._

— Foder?

A surpresa atravessou seu olhar enquanto ele abria ligeiramente os olhos, o rosto voltando a ganhar cor aos poucos. Durante um instante, ele não disse nada, parecendo chocado — ora essa agora, quem me explica? — e depois distraído com algo.

— Foder? — Estendeu uma mão e segurou meu rosto, o gesto tão inesperado que prendi a respiração. — Foder, Bella?

Não respondi, sentindo-me paralisada, apenas desejando que Edward continuasse o que quer que estivesse prestes a fazer.

Seu olhar perambulou pelo meu rosto de um jeito fugaz, ávido. Eu desejei poder fazer o mesmo, mas suprimi esse desejo, concentrando-me nas suas atitudes e reações. Edward avançou um passo e cortou a distância entre nós dois, seu braço apoiado contra o peito interpondo-se entre nossos corpos. O toque de seus dedos me queimava, incendiando minha pele. Ele baixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto nos meus cabelos.

— Não consigo... resistir... — Sua mão escorregou para trás, envolvendo meus cabelos num gesto possessivo, afastando-os para o lado e expondo meu pescoço. — Que porra, Bella. — Quando seus lábios roçaram minha pele, enrijeci, controlando-me. — Que... grande... porra.

Ergueu o rosto e puxou minha cabeça para trás, encontrando meu olhar. Fitando-o, examinando esses olhos verdes, percebi um brilho de desejo, um querer fazer algo, e o conflito sobre isso. Talvez Edward quisesse... me beijar. Ele já havia me beijado uma vez, pensei. Descontrolado, furioso... Um beijo rápido, pecaminoso, obsceno. E, depois, é claro, Edward me machucara.

De repente, ele me soltou, recuando.

— Meu Deus, mas quem foi a maluca que...? — a voz de Jasper vibrou através das paredes e depois definhou de incredulidade.

Ajeitei minha franja e apertei os lábios, pensando como encarar isso sem muitos constrangimentos. Improvisar talvez fosse a palavra de ordem.

Virando-me, deparei com o loiro petrificado, olhando as rosas que circundavam o quarto e a cama de Edward. E, bom, ou ele fingia muito bem, ou disfarçava muito bem, ou dissimulava muito bem, ou... pois é.

— Eu acho que o Edward tem fãs doentias. — Senti um olhar assassino perfurar minhas costas e por pouco não engasguei. — Mas que bom que você chegou, Jasper. Eu estava de saída. Tenho uma mala para fazer.

E não era mentira.

— Vai viajar? — o tom rude e antipático as minhas costas não me surpreendeu.

Voltei a esboçar aquele sorriso ensaiado e olhei sobre o ombro.

— Sim. — Fitei Edward de cima a baixo, mas não entendi muito bem por que fiz isso. Insultá-lo? Comê-lo com o olhar? A segunda camuflada na primeira? — Estarei de volta na quarta.

Antes de me afastar, sem grandes despedidas, peguei Edward cerrando os dentes, apertando o maxilar. Obviamente a notícia não pareceu agradá-lo.

Paciência.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**(Edward)**

Um dia – que porra, nem sequer um dia – e eu sentia que estava ficando obcecado com Swan e essa sua viagem de quase uma semana. _Bizarro_, no mínimo – e fodidamente revelador, pois não fazia nem um mês que Swan viajara a negócios e, sem contar com o sexo gostoso, nessa época sua ausência não me afetara nem um pouco.

_Ah… E por isso Bella é Swan de novo…_

Limitei-me a ignorar a merda do pensamento. Estava cansado demais para brigar com essa voz nojenta e pedante dentro da minha cabeça. Se não me sentisse tão deplorável, teria energia tanto física quanto mental para mais um confronto, mas por enquanto nada podia fazer, deitado nessa bosta de cama de hospital depois da bosta de um acidente que parou meu coração. Aliás, pensei, cheio de humor negro, por que não morri de uma vez?

Irritado com tudo e mais qualquer merda, empurrei os lençóis para trás com o braço bom e sentei na beirada da cama, passando a mão no rosto. Precisava fazer a barba. Ah sim, até precisava... se tivesse o braço apto para isso. Jesus, até para tomar banho precisava de ajuda – não que eu estivesse me queixando das enfermeiras todas meigas e afogueadas, mas essa porra de precisar de ajuda até para lavar os dentes era demais para minha virilidade.

Movendo-me com exaspero, calcei os chinelos e levantei da cama, xingando esse pijama idiota e esses chinelos estúpidos. _Para o caralho. _Atirei os chinelos para um canto e caminhei descalço até a janela, semicerrando os olhos quando a luz forte do sol queimou meu olhar. Mas claro que todas essas bostas eram temporárias, felizmente.

_Assim como eu esperava que minha obsessão por Swan também o fosse_. Sim, porque isso só podia se tratar de uma obsessão. Só podia. E não importava que eu tivesse admitido que Swan era diferente. No fim, a opção de colocá-la no mesmo saco de todas as outras que eu fodia continuava ativa.

E isso porque eu era um filho da puta, é claro.

Ou porque eu não queria que o que quer que estivesse rolando entre mim e Swan ficasse tangível.

Talvez fosse essa porra de covardia mesmo, mas, de qualquer forma, não havia como vencer esse veneno negro que circulava no meu coração, nas minhas artérias, apossando-se de tudo o que eu fui um dia. Não, não havia como purificar algo que se mesclara no meu sangue de um modo tão intrínseco que eu não sabia como viver sem isso. Instalara-se nas minhas veias, infiltrara-se no meu ser, tóxico, perigoso, poderoso. Hoje eu era isso… sangue e veneno.

Não queria ser amado, não queria ser um homem legal.

Preferia que me odiassem.

Eu devia ser odiado.

Encostei a testa contra o vidro e olhei para fora. Esse era o meu destino. Ser odiado.

"_Um rosnar de ódio nem sempre é o que parece, Edward, sobretudo quando existe uma tênue linha entre o ódio e o amor."_

"… _uma tênue linha entre o ódio e o amor…" _

Meu Deus, agora eu também estava ficando louco.

Reprimi a vontade de bater a cabeça no vidro e gritar.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo!

Num dia normal, sem dúvida a hipótese de mandar a minha irmã para o caralho seria a mais prática, mas depois de massacrar meu cérebro ao limite, eu não tinha forças nem para isso.

— Você tem de estar deitado, caramba, descansando. Larga de ser teimoso, poxa. Como você quer ir embora logo, se você não obedece as ordens do médico?

— Estou cansado dessa merda toda. Não aguento mais ficar aqui. Estou enlouquecendo, Alice, que porra. — Arquejei como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, enquanto minha irmã me _rebocava_ para a cama, ajudando-me a deitar. — Por que não morri de uma vez? Por que você e Emmett não me odeiam? Por que Swan me largou no meio do oceano outra vez? Por que Jasper voltou? Por que voltei a ter pesadelos? Por quê, caralho, por quê…

O teto começou a rodar e eu comecei a ficar enjoado. Fechei os olhos e senti como se a cama estivesse oscilando sob meu corpo.

— Oh, Edward — a voz da minha irmã soou a milhas, contudo ainda senti seus lábios pousarem na minha testa. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

_Não tenho tanta certeza disso. _

Virei de lado na cama e, sem conseguir evitar, deparei comigo vomitando.

Que… bosta…

* * *

**(Bella)**

Na manhã em que partia para Forks, mudei de ideia: ter um guarda-costas era um saco – em especial quando você era perseguida por um até um lugar tão público quanto um aeroporto.

Enquanto esperava o horário do meu voo, sentada numa das cadeiras mais distantes da movimentação e sem me atrever a tirar os óculos escuros, peguei meu smartphone da bolsa e enviei uma mensagem para Rosie.

_Preciso achar um jeito de convencer Alice de que não preciso de um segurança. Eu acho que ela não vai aceitar simplesmente um não. Que inferno. Você tem de me ajudar. _

Enviei a mensagem e, segundos depois, a resposta da minha amiga chegou.

_Linda, a Alice é mais acessível do que você pensa. Se você não quer um segurança, você não quer e ponto. Ela vai aceitar. Aliás, meu bem, a vida é sua._

Fiquei olhando a tela, sentindo-me estúpida por não ter pensado nisso antes. Mas, por outro lado, quem não estava envolvido na situação sempre conseguia ver tudo com mais clareza.

_Você tem razão. Obrigada._

~x~~x~

Onze horas mais tarde, depois de quase dez horas de viagem, depois de dois anos e nove meses vivendo e trabalhando em Nova Iorque, entrei no meu antigo quarto e encostei as costas contra a porta.

Meu Deus… nem mesmo nos tempos da universidade eu sentira uma nostalgia tão grande e profunda quanto agora. O meu passado, as minhas origens. A vida simples e sem estresses. Os dias lentos… e a chuva caindo, batendo no telhado, contra as janelas.

Como se estivesse voltando no tempo, deixei minha bolsa cair no chão, descalcei meus sapatos e avancei até a cama, deitando e olhando o teto.

Estava chovendo.

Não demorou e caí no sono.

~x~~x~

Acordei quando a lua começava a brilhar atrás das nuvens negras. Erguendo-me sobre os cotovelos, olhei através da janela e suspirei, deixando que me relaxasse com o cheiro de madeira úmida, terra e chuva. Meus pés estavam estranhamente quentinhos, e depois percebi que havia um cobertor sobre meu corpo.

Voltei a deitar para trás e sorri, sabendo que só podia ter sido meu pai a cobrir-me – o que me fez pensar que, mesmo depois de ele me buscar no aeroporto e de viajarmos cerca de três horas e meia até Forks, ele tinha passado em casa em algum momento depois de ter voltado para o trabalho.

Enroscando-me no cobertor, fechei os olhos e virei de lado, sentindo-me preguiçosa demais para levantar da cama. A sinfonia da chuva era tão sedutora…

De repente, batidas soaram na porta da entrada, reverberando pelas divisões da casa.

_Ué, quem…_

Dei um tapa na testa e lembrei: havia combinado com Jacob de jantarmos juntos nessa noite.

Sem perder tempo para procurar um par de chinelos, saltei da cama e me adiantei até a porta, abrindo-a e deparando com um Jacob super sorridente e bem-disposto.

— Trouxe robalos. — Ergueu a sacola e piscou. — Foi a condição que seu pai exigiu para que eu pudesse estar aqui nesse momento. Peixe fresquinho da terrinha.

Divertida, abanei a cabeça e o convidei a entrar. Noite adentro, o clima entre a gente manteve-se desse jeito, leve e propício a gargalhadas. Eu o adorava e, em tempos, poderia pensar que estava me apaixonando de novo por ele, mas tudo não passava de cumplicidade e ótima amizade. Eu conseguia distinguir isso com perfeição porque, além de amar outra pessoa, eu já tinha estado apaixonada por Jacob e sabia que meus olhos agora o viam apenas como um amigo.

— Sabe que mais, Jacob? Você é engraçado, sua companhia é boa, mas infelizmente vou ter de dispensá-lo, já que você não tem a gentileza de ir embora por iniciativa própria.

Parecendo surpreso, Jacob soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa.

— Sua… fria.

Sorri preguiçosamente.

— Ser fria até que é legal.

Levantamos ao mesmo tempo e, quando Jacob começou a limpar a mesa de jantar, eu o impedi.

— Não, deixe que eu arrumo. Você só vai atrapalhar.

Jacob voltou a rir e, de repente, eu me perguntei desde quando é que eu fazia as pessoas rirem tanto assim.

Levei-o até a porta enquanto um silêncio mais sério e prolongado sucedia suas gargalhadas.

— Como vai esse seu lance com o Cullen?

Não fiquei surpreendida com a pergunta. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse tema surgiria entre nós.

— Bom, Edward está recuperando bastante bem, desde que acordou do coma.

— Você sabe que não era isso que eu queria saber. — Jacob me encarou. — Eu me referia ao seu bem-estar.

— Então… você também sabe que eu detesto essas perguntas.

— Ok, você está mais astuta, mais perspicaz, mais agressiva. Acho que vou me contentar com isso. Mas vem cá, quantos dentes o Cullen quebrou? Bater contra um caminhão não deve ser mole…

Tive de morder o lábio para não rir. Que maldade.

— Por acaso não tô por dentro das circunstâncias do acidente, senhor Jacob… apenas das consequências… que não, não incluem dentes quebrados.

Despedi-me dele com um tapa no ombro, enxotando-o, fechei a porta e fui arrumar a cozinha. Por algum motivo, consegui manter minha mente longe de Edward.

Mais tarde, perto da uma da manhã, meu pai chegou e eu preparei panquecas e chocolate quente para nós dois.

— Não precisava estar acordada a minha espera, Bella. É tarde.

— Estou sem sono, pai.

Sentamos atrás da mesa de madeira pesada e bebericamos das xícaras fumegantes, sem falar nada durante uns momentos, apreciando o silêncio e a chuva batendo no telhado.

— Como está seu amigo?

Paralisei um segundo, antes de pousar a xícara devagar, acompanhando o movimento com o olhar.

— O Edward está bem. — Não consegui erguer a cabeça. — Melhorou bastante.

— Ótimo. — A reação do meu pai foi rápida e genuína, mas havia um leve tom de desconfiança em sua voz que só eu poderia percepcionar. — É o que importa.

Apertei os lábios, sem saber muito bem o que pensar.

— Você… tem visto os noticiários?

— Não deveria? — Ouvi um sorriso em sua voz. — É claro que não, Bella. Ou melhor, apenas vejo ou leio o que me interessa, e a vida privada do ex-nadador e cia não me interessa. Descansada, agora?

Como o sorriso não desapareceu de sua voz, ergui o olhar e o encarei.

— Obrigada, pai.

— Está me agradecendo o quê? Você disse que Cullen era só um amigo.

De repente, fiquei sem chão de novo, até que me meu pai desatou a rir.

— Meu Deus, desse jeito você faz me sentir como se eu fosse um tirânico!

Não, Charlie Swan não era um pai tirânico, mas se ele soubesse metade do que eu sabia sobre Edward, era bem capaz de virar um.

~x~~x~

Quando a euforia e a novidade de estar em Forks passaram, dois dias depois, não consegui mais resistir e comecei a pensar em Edward, lembrando a última vez que estive no hospital. Ah, como fora delicioso esbanjá-lo, provocá-lo, testá-lo. E sua reação fora ao encontro do que Alice me falara no cemitério: Edward não era o que parecia.

Obviamente, algo acontecera em seu passado – isso já era bem claro –, mas se Edward me tratava mal por causa disso, então azar o dele. Eu iria descobrir o porquê e eu não me importaria nem um pouco com questão de privacidade. Não mais. Quem mandava ser tão idiota e cachorro que merecia ser tratado como tal? Se Edward não quis o que dei quando teve oportunidade, tudo o que ele teria agora seriam os espinhos que ele mesmo criou – e era bom que ele se preparasse, pois se eu não lhe era indiferente, se sempre havia um fogo furioso em seus olhos quando ele me olhava, se Edward me tratava com tanta tempestuosidade assim, oh ele estava muito ferrado.

Satisfeita com essa justiça mais do que merecida, sentei no sofá com o laptop no colo e abri o Google. Não poderia haver nada sobre Edward que pudesse me assustar depois de tudo, certo?

Digitei o nome dele na barra de pesquisa e cliquei em "imagens", sentindo que meu coração não deveria estar batendo com tanta força assim. Quer dizer, não era como se ele batesse do jeito que eu mandasse, mas bem que podia, em especial quando congelou no meu peito, paralisando-me um momento.

Atordoada, pisquei e voltei a fixar o olhar na foto na qual Edward segurava uma medalha dourada na mão, pendurada em seu pescoço, parecendo divertido enquanto esboçava um sorriso absolutamente indescritível. Ao lado dele, com o mesmo espírito divertido, Esme Cullen e Alice o abraçavam, beijando-o em cada face. A foto regia ao ano 2011 e o fato de ver Edward desse jeito era algo totalmente fora do normal, sem palavras, e, no entanto, compatível com o que eu sabia através de Rosie e Alice.

Em dois anos, tudo mudara e esse Edward hoje não existia – nem a mãe dele…

Essa realidade chocava. Minha imaginação nunca chegou perto disso, de uma imagem assim.

Afetada, guardei a foto no laptop e depois fiquei olhando para o Edward que eu não conhecia, e nunca iria conhecer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

(Bella)

Voltava para Nova Iorque dois dias depois, sentindo o coração dividindo-se em ansiedade e melancolia. Minha vida pertencia agora a essa grande cidade – eu não tinha dúvidas sobre isso, sobre meu lugar –, no entanto eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Forks, no meu pai lá, sozinho. Essa sensação de deixá-lo para trás me arruinava a cada centímetro que o avião percorria ao longo da pista, preparando-se para a decolagem. Céus, era difícil.

Forcei a lembrar-me de que em breve estaríamos juntos de novo, no natal. _Sim, a gente estaria_. Enquanto isso, eu poderia pensar num jeito de convencê-lo a pedir transferência para Nova Iorque. Eu só não sabia até que ponto isso seria desvantajoso para mim e, na verdade, também para o meu pai. Bombas e perseguições da mídia poderiam causar desentendimentos. Mas droga, não seria a mídia que causaria um obstáculo.

-x-x-

O avião aterrissou no LaGuardia pouco depois das seis da tarde, oferecendo a vista de um dia de verão majestoso sobre a cidade Manhattan. Enquanto um suspiro escapava do meu peito, percebi que minha vida não se resumia a ter um lugar aqui, e sim que eu gostava de ter um lugar que pertencia aqui. Essa era a derradeira verdade. Eu preferia Nova Iorque a Forks. Tinha feito minha escolha, e não sentia remorsos dela, pois sempre amaria Forks.

Coloquei meus óculos escuros, segurei minha bolsa no braço e levantei com graciosidade, leveza, sem pesos na consciência nem inquietações na mente. Estava pronta para enfrentar mais uma viagem na montanha-russa e resolver minha vida – mas, dessa vez, seria eu quem escolheria o percurso.

Desci a escadaria do avião e enviei mais uma mensagem para Rosie – como eu chegava fora de seu horário de trabalho, dava para ela me esperar no aeroporto.

Mal podia esperar para ver minha amiga.

Caminhando calmamente, sentindo-me tranquila e confortável sobre meu salto anabela, liguei para o meu pai e falei que cheguei bem mas que já sentia saudades dele. Depois enviei uma mensagem para Jacob e, momentos mais tarde, encontrei minha amiga no aeroporto.

Rosie acenou e eu percebi que ela me aguardava com um entusiasmo um tanto quanto inquieto, um sorriso no rosto que não conseguia esconder uma certa apreensão.

_Pronto, vai começar… _

Puxei uma respiração profunda, dizendo a mim mesma para permanecer calma e viver um segundo de cada vez.

_E que comece então…_

Encontrei o olhar da minha amiga e sorri para tranquilizá-la.

— Bella. Que saudade.

Detendo-me, equilibrei minha mala ao meu lado e abracei Rosie.

— Oi, linda — cumprimentei, fazendo uso de suas palavras.

Rosie reagiu atrasada, meio entorpecida, meio vacilante.

_Droga_.

Recuei um passo e a fitei.

— Ué, que recepção foi essa? — Afaguei seus braços para cima e para baixo, com energia. — Cadê a minha melhor amiga?

Ah, eu a conhecia. Rosie podia estar magnificamente maquiada, mas nada conseguiria esconder de mim os sentimentos que refletiam nesses olhos azuis.

— Me desculpe, linda. É só que… tem muita coisa acontecendo… e eu…

Não, definitivamente essa não era a Rosie que eu conhecia.

— Vem, vamos sentar e comer algo. — Peguei minha mala e arrastei Rosie até o café do aeroporto, decidida a ajudar minha amiga ou, pelo menos, a fazê-la desabafar comigo. Além disso, era óbvio que Rosie tinha novidades para me contar.

_Que coisa. O que teria acontecido dessa vez?_

Pensativa, adentrei o café e escolhi uma mesa longe da confusão, pedindo suco de laranja e duas fatias de bolo de chocolate para nós duas. Não pressionei Rosie, deixando-a respirar um pouco. Quando fomos servidas, ataquei o bolo de chocolate, esfomeada depois de mais de seis horas de viagem de avião.

— Que delícia esse bolo — Rosie murmurou (realmente, murmurou). — Já tô me sentindo bem melhor com minha amiga de volta, cuidando de mim.

Não consegui evitar o sorriso que invadiu meus lábios, acompanhado por uma risadinha.

— Impressão minha, ou você está carente?

De repente, Rosie me olhou de um jeito bem sério.

— O Emmett saiu de casa.

Pestanejei.

— O quê? — Caramba. — Por quê?

— A gente brigou. — Bebeu do canudo, demorando um tempo. — Ele é um idiota. — Voltou a beber do canudo. — Mas na verdade, começo a achar que os homens Cullen são todos uns loucos. — Largou o canudo no copo, parecendo frustrada. — Bella, tem algo acontecendo com o Edward.

Voltei a pestanejar, tentando encontrar uma conexão entre um fato e outro.

— Ele tem… tido… ataques de vômito. — Fez uma pausa mais longa, como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo. — O médico falou que é meio que como se ele estivesse tendo uma reação de nojo a si mesmo. Não é nada fisiológico. E, bom, ele emagreceu uns, acho que, cinco quilos e… depois disso, rolou uma guerra entre os Cullen por causa do idiota do Emmett. — Outra pausa e, dessa vez, pressenti que vinha bomba para mim. — Ele não para de dizer que você é a culpada… Aquele idiota… Maldito…

Droga. Eu sabia que Emmett tinha algum problema comigo. Eu sabia! Esses últimos dias de trégua não passavam de mera ilusão.

Os olhos da minha amiga encheram-se de lágrimas, deixando-me nervosa. Eu poderia aguentar o fato de Emmett me culpar – mesmo que sem sentido – pelo que quer que estivesse acontecendo, mas eu não sabia se seria capaz de aguentar onde essa conversa iria, por ventura, terminar.

— Rosie, não chore…

— Ele me obrigou a escolher… _ou você, ou o irmão dele_… Eu disse que não escolhia ninguém e ele apenas falou "resposta errada"… e foi embora.

Meu Deus, que merda…

Por que os Cullen tinham de ser tão imbecis e cruéis?

-x-x-

Nessa noite, improvisamos uma cama no meu sofá de canto. Enquanto Rosie dormia profundamente, eu mal preguei olho. Sentia-me tão irritada e zangada com Emmett que só me apetecia ir atrás dele e arrancar sua cabeça – como quase fiz com Tanya. Decerto, ele tinha esquecido esse pormenor.

Desgraçado_._ Como teve coragem de machucar minha amiga desse jeito? De lhe fazer um ultimato sem pés nem cabeça?

Talvez Emmett tivesse seus motivos, é claro, mas machucar minha amiga assim não, nunca. Sair de casa era uma atitude por demais covarde e egoísta. Rosie não merecia isso.

Soltei um suspiro.

E que merda estaria havendo com Edward? Doente desse jeito, ainda emagrecia cinco quilos em tão pouco tempo… credo.

Fechei os olhos.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.

-x-x-

Mantive os olhos abertos enquanto acabava de aplicar rímel nos cílios, munindo-me de todas as minhas armas para mais uma batalha da vida. Iria visitar Edward no hospital e esperava encontrar Emmett por lá. Sabia que seria assustador iniciar uma conversa com o marido da minha melhor amiga – ainda para mais nessas circunstâncias –, mas nada que eu não pudesse encarar depois de conviver com Edward, o homem mais rude à face da Terra.

Franzi a testa.

Edward e Emmett até que possuíam umas quantas semelhanças de personalidade: idiotas, casmurros, egoístas, cruéis. Seria isso algum tipo de herança, influência de Carlisle Cullen, o homem, o chefe de família? Seria alguma consequência? Algum tipo de causa-efeito?

Estava ficando louca?

Ri para o espelho e abanei a cabeça. Pelo menos, sentia-me mais forte do que nunca.

Guardei o rímel e dei uma última checada no cabelo, meio indecisa com o efeito volumoso-ondulante. Imaginei Edward olhando para mim, fuzilando-me com um olhar furioso, louquinho de raiva, e decidi deixá-lo solto.

_Só pra te enlouquecer ainda mais, querido._

Satisfeita, peguei minha bolsa e jaqueta jeans e saí de casa, pouco tempo depois de Rosie ter ido trabalhar. Tínhamos tomado o café da manhã juntas, mas eu não havia comentado sobre minha intenção de ter um papo com Emmett. Sabia que isso deixaria minha amiga com os nervos à flor da pele e mais uma emoção para digerir era a última coisa que Rosie precisava.

Saí do elevador, cumprimentei o porteiro e corri para o táxi que me aguardava na entrada do meu prédio. A caminho do hospital, coloquei meus óculos escuros, preparando-me para enfrentar _paparazzi_ insanos e repórteres sedentos de notícias polêmicas. Depois da minha ausência, de algum jeito desconfiava que hoje a tropa estaria toda a minha espera.

_Certamente que sim_, pensei_… _Mas nada se compararia com um confronto com Emmett Cullen ou Edward Cullen.

O táxi parou e eu desci, obrigando a mim mesma a bloquear meu cérebro enquanto passava por todos de queixo erguido e expressão cínica. Não tinha sentido saudade dessa gente, não senhora.

— Me deixe respirar, cara — sussurrei entre dentes, sem realmente falar para alguém em concreto, exasperada com essa invasão de espaço pessoal. Essa era a parte mais crítica de não ter um segurança. Todos grudavam em você.

Atravessei as portas vidradas do hospital, resistindo ao impulso de me virar e soletrar com os lábios "vão todos para o caralho", respirei fundo e segui meu caminho, até que acabei encontrando Alice no corredor da ala privada.

— Bella, você voltou! — Avançou até mim e, sem vacilar, abraçou-me rapidamente. — Nossa, que bom que você voltou. Fico tão aliviada. Esses dias têm sido um inferno. O Edward já te viu?

Franzi de leve as sobrancelhas, reparando que Alice não havia me perguntado "você já viu o Edward?".

— Oi, Alice. Estava indo visitá-lo agora mesmo.

— Ah, que bom. — Mordeu o lábio, de repente nervosa. Eu sabia o que a preocupava e me compadeci interiormente. — Espero que você não tenha esquecido aquela nossa conversa. O Edward… ele…

— Não se preocupe, Alice. — Em contraste ao que sentia por dentro, sorri. — Eu estou aqui, e assim permanecerei. Mas — sorri ainda mais — dispenso o guarda-costas.

— Oh! Certo! — Abanou a cabeça, de algum jeito parecendo desiludida consigo mesma. — Me desculpe… Eu achei que… Eu cometi mais um erro ao subestimá-la. Você é tão forte! Estou virando sua fã, Bella. Quero que você saiba disso. Eu admiro você, seu jeito de lidar com essas situações desesperantes. Você é uma mulher da paz e, ao mesmo tempo, uma guerreira. Ainda não esqueci aquele momento em que você mostrou as garras. Aliás, amei!

Modéstia à parte, eu também amei.

No entanto, meu bom humor logo se desvaneceu assim que reparei, por cima do ombro de Alice, Emmett surgindo atrás da irmã. Baixando o rosto à altura do ouvido da pequena, sussurrou a palavra "traidora" com desdém, de modo que eu também ouvisse, enquanto me fitava com um desprezo arrepiante.

Fiquei tensa como nunca.

Alice ruborizou e impingiu uma cotovelada no irmão.

— Alice, se você não se importar, eu gostaria de falar com seu irmão. — Não sei onde fui buscar forças para falar sem gaguejar. Por dentro, eu tremia de nervosismo. — Isto é, se seu irmão for corajoso o suficiente pra isso.

Era loucura provocar Emmett, eu sabia disso perfeitamente, porém me pareceu o único jeito de manipulá-lo, forçá-lo a conversar – ou discutir – comigo. É claro que esse não seria o local mais apropriado, certo, mas eu tencionava ser curta e direta.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, suspirei profundamente e comecei a falar antes que tivesse de ouvir mais comentários desagradáveis.

— Você tem um problema comigo, eu já sei. Você pode até me desprezar, me odiar, me detestar, por que quer saber? Eu tô nem aí. No entanto, não descarregue essa crueldade na pessoa errada, querido. Não seja precipitado nem impulsivo como uma maldita criança. Não cometa um crime dessa dimensão, pois você pode se dar mal. — Levada por paixões intensas, por tudo o que já sofri por amor, aproximei-me até ficarmos a escassa distância um do outro e esmaguei seu peito com o dedo. — Nunca mais faça minha amiga chorar, idiota. Nem uma só lágrima. Aí sim, você terá motivos para me odiar.

Virei-me, com o intuito de me afastar, esperando que o fato de Emmett saber que fizera minha amiga sofrer e chorar fosse o suficiente para ele assentar os pés na terra e redimir-se da merda que fez.

Um homem digno desse nome nunca abandonaria sua mulher ao sofrimento.

E se Emmett o fez, ele só poderia estar cego.

— Cadela petulante — foi tudo o que ouvi, um único e furioso silvo entre dentes.

_De nada_, _Emmett_, pensei, irônica. _Só acabei de abrir seus olhos. Só._

Bufei, seguindo rumo ao quarto de Edward. Em parte me sentia aliviada com a reação contida de Emmett, mas por outro lado me irritava que ele tivesse uma opinião totalmente errada – e absurda – sobre mim.

Homens, quem os entendia!

Estava tão compenetrada nos meus pensamentos que quase não notei que tinha entrado no quarto de Edward.

Ergui os olhos e encontrei um olhar rude, de brilho duro, o rosto pálido e tenso, os lábios apertados numa linha áspera. Nada, no entanto, me assustou tanto quanto seu aspeto físico debilitado.

— Que porra você está fazendo? — silvou, cheio de fúria e violência.

Não aguentei a súbita erupção de emoções vulcânicas dentro do meu peito e explodi.

— Nunca mais fale uma só grosseria na minha frente! — gritei, enfurecida, trêmula de raiva e histerismo. — Sou uma mulher, um ser humano, portanto me trate como tal! E é uma ordem! Chega de bancar o idiota casmurro! Comigo, isso acabou! Acabou! Entendeu? Responda!

— Pare… de… gritar… — Seu rosto se contorceu com dor, os olhos fechados com força. Estava de tal modo magro e com umas olheiras tão fundas e escuras que quase não parecia ele.

Meu Deus. Que porra. Que merda. Que…

Exalei intensamente.

Assombrava-me demais ver Edward assim. Isso não era fragilidade nem debilidade. Era decadência absoluta. E, para mim, a gota de água, a última facada no meu coração.

Sem dizer nada, peguei uma cadeira e me aproximei da cama, sentando ao lado de Edward. Segurei sua mão na minha e fitei seu rosto.

— Está melhor assim? — perguntei, ignorando o modo como sua expressão facial e seus dedos enrijeceram. — Responda!

— Sim — um sussurro imperceptível, quase.

Permaneci calada, aceitando sua resposta. Edward não conseguiria lutar contra mim muito mais tempo. Vacilou, desconfiou, e, num passe de mágica, suas feições suavizaram, serenando.

Fácil.

Simples.

Quase inacreditável.

Observei nossas mãos juntas e soltei um último suspiro, na minha mente a imagem do Edward que possuía um sorriso divertido e indescritível.

Um dia eu esperava poder descrevê-lo melhor e com maior justiça.


End file.
